Confessions of a pirate
by Red VanE
Summary: A woman is accused of a crime she didn't commit. Jack takes her aboard for one reason : the loot she promised. Things turn out for the worst when the truth she seeks is finally revealed. JackOC. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The escape

**In dedication** to those piraty partners (yaarrrr to the fans) :

Grittlebone, maskedcat, PirateGoddess27, Elz, Anni, OpraNoodlemantra and all the others...

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**SUMMARY OF THE STORY:**

A woman has been accused for a crime she didn't commit. Jack takes her aboard the Black Pearl for one reason : the loot she promised. But what if things are revealed? What really happened to Charity's husband that may put Charity, the crew and Jack's life in danger... ? (No Will or Elizabeth in this story)

Gibbs : "Women are trouble, Jack..." I guess Jack should have just listened...

drama/angst/adventure

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter I : ****"The escape"**

It's not like I wanted to wake up this morning... I believe my first reaction was to glitch at the shiny sun as it's rays warmed my skinny body.

It was a beautiful morning and I had a wonderful dream... but then it hit me, right at that moment when I looked down, remembering where I was. A small boat. The same filthy old boat I've been sleeping on for days, maybe weeks... I don't know... I didn't keep count, to tell the truth. Why? It's a long story. Bluntly put, I'll tell you a secret : I had to escape the prison of Aldurate. They kept me locked up for months for a crime I hadn't committed... But I had time to think of my escape over and over again. Nobody can keep a witty mind like mine dead, especially if they're going to keep me in a cage. On the contrary ; that's when my mind thinks at a high point. They didn't have a chance. I made my way at the Aldurate port and robbed what was left unguarded : a small boat with so little space.

Maybe one day I will have the courage to enter in the details of my escape, but I'm too tired. I'm hungry, weary, and I think I will die soon. I've ran out of food, the only thing left being a dried piece of bread. I think that eating it will only break my teeth, so I have to abstain. It had rained once and I drank as much water as I could, leaving my mouth open for as long as I could. Drinking the salted water of the sea would have only dehydrate me faster than not drinking any water at all. My thoughts as of now : I just feel as though the salt is my worst enemy, leaving the sun aside, that's cooking me up like meat on fire... I'll die burning after all... Either of that or famine.

One last time, I gazed upon the sky, looking for birds, trying to hear any sound... any thing that could possibly tell me I was near land... but the silence of these few days have left me deaf...

How long had it been since I decided to condemn myself for fleeing Destiny ? Bah. It didn't matter. It would catch up sooner or later. I couldn't escape Fate.

All I remember was the blue sky and that wretched, miserable sun from hell burning me inside.

Then, I fainted.

----------------------------------------------

And so this adventure begins... Who is this woman and what/who is she escaping from ? Follow her story in the next chapter "Help, is it ?" !


	2. Help is it ?

**Chapter II : ****"Help, is it ?"**

I had a beautiful dream again... But my body must of decided I wasn't worthy to keep on dreaming, just as life decided to condemn me, to live and feel sufferance... But I overcame life once again : It didn't matter to suffer anymore. Nothing mattered. Death was near... wasn't it ? I only wished angels heard my prayers.

My eyes painfully opened. The sky was blue, decorated with clouds of different shapes. The sun rays disappear and appeared, off and on again, depending on the thickness of the clouds. Then I started feeling some liquid over my dried lips. With the energy left in me, my eyes focused and I sat up. As I turned my head to the right, I saw a chubby man, a bottle in hand, sitting next to me.

Scared and surprised, I backed away in a gasp. My head turned in every sense when I noticed I was on a different carrier. I was on what seemed to be a large boat - a merchant's ship.

"Dun ya be afraid, darlin'..." said the chubby man.  
"...Où suis-je... Je veux... hmmm... Where...?"

I barely recognised my voice. It was like I had cotton in the bottom of my throat.

"Here ya... Drink a lil'..." he continued, putting the bottle under my nose. "It's good water... will hydrate ya a bit..."

I hesitated. I stood a moment just staring at him. His long grey sideburns covered half of his round face. As he smiled, I couldn't help but notice his brown teeth... or what was left of them. He smelled like heave.

Despite his repugnance, I finally gave in. I took the bottle out of his hands rather abruptly and started drinking. My throat was so dry that the water didn't pass through right away. I could feel the liquid becoming thick, like mucus, slowly making it's way down to my stomach. Then I choked. I choked so hard, I turned around abruptly, grabbed the edge and vomited overboard.

"Clinto... Wontcha look at this... she really be alive !" the chubby man said.

I collapsed on the floor and tried to pull myself together until I heard some noise coming around. Clinto, a skinny man, his eyes almost exorbitant out of his skull, came out of the captain's cabin. He joined the chubby man and just stared at my body.

"What a fine catch..." the skinny man said to the chubby one.

The two of them looked at eachother.

"I guess you're right, Herbert... That woman could be useful to us..." he continued.

I tried to keep my calm as well as I stayed quiet, listening to their conversation.

"She dun seem like a whore... makes it more interesting for the customers to have fresh meat..."

My eyes grew wide. Suddenly, the chubby man clutched my hair violently and pulled me up. The skinny man came next to me and held my chin up.

"Well... ya just been left to die now ? Guess you should of died sooner before we found ya..." he said.

His breath on my face made it difficult to breath on my part. I tried to back away, but I was so weak, my arms and legs wouldn't stop trembling and the chubby man just held me at his mercy.

"Let's see wut she's got, Herbert..."

Suddenly, the chubby man started loosening my corset. After he took it off, the skinny man just tore off what was left. Helpless, I stood in front of him. He stared for what seemed like hours as I cursed upon myself for having not prayed God, but surely the devil, for he had sent me his demons.

"Not much ta see" finally said the skinny man. "No cushions or fat to grab... Only but a pretty face. She could be worth a few silver, enough to buy food and rum, before we cut her up."

The chubby man pulled my hair and my head brutally tilted backwards. He started pushing me around and took me to the back of the ship in the intent to lock me up in what seemed to be a storage cabin. With a lost of myself, I still tried to think. Alas, all I could consider was my life being in the hands of these worthless and cruel merchants. But I couldn't : I couldn't let myself die after all that I had been through. I had to live in the hopes that everything would turn out alright. I had to be patient and wait for the opportune moment to strike.

"I'll get out of this..." I kept repeating myself over and over again.

He savagely pushed me inside the small cabin. I feel on all fours before getting back up on my knees. A few seconds later he threw my corset on me so I could slowly and painfully retrieve what was left of my dignity.

The chubby man watched me put my clothes on until suddenly, he pulled his gun and pointed it to my face.

"One false move or word outta ya and I'll shot ya between the eyes" he grumbled, spitting piece of saliva as he spoke.

----------------------------

Next time : the woman must try to survive or she will die at the hands of the two merchants. How will she get out of this ? Find out in the next chapter : "Tortuga" !


	3. Tortuga

**Chapter III : "Tortuga"**

As the sun was setting down, it suddenly started to rain. The merchants had decided to halt at the nearest port : Tortuga. What used to be a French stronghold rapidly pivoted into this infamous pirate paradise I had heard so much about. Gun shooting and yelling could be heard from afar.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be helped there.

Within an hour, the merchant's ship accosted at port. I kept shut, paralysed in the back of the ship, prisoner of the storage cabin. I tried to think until finally, the chubby man came in the back, making heavy noises as he pushed the bottles of wine out of the way to get to me.

"Get up..." he said.

I stayed seated on the ground, turning my eyes away from him.

"GET UP ! " he yelled, once again savagely gripping my hair.

As weak as I was, I couldn't physically resist. I stood up in front of him.

"Dun ya say a fuckin' word... Now, I'll tell ya... Some pirates are gonna come feel ya up a bit. Just enjoy the contact of the flesh... Sof some of em' are gonna be a lil' ruff, seeing they like new girls on the market..., but ya'll have to tuff it without a word... Got it, lass?"

The chubby man took me a little more further in the back of the cabin and pushed me down on the floor again. I crawled backwards and looked at him.

At that moment, a unknown man entered the cabin and stood next to the merchant.

"Ya got 10 minutes with her, not a second more..."

On these words, the chubby merchant left us. I crawled backwards again, terrified beyond belief. The man took a step towards me and got on all fours, trying to take over my body.

"A lil' too skinny..., but beautiful eyes ya got" he said.

He titled his head towards my face.

"I haven't been with a clean woman in so long" he continued.

He came down on my body, putting all of his weight over me. His hand slowly went under my dress and up my thigh. As he continued, my hand went reaching elsewhere, looking for any object to grab. Then, when I felt I had solidly grabbed one of the bottles of wine, I hesitated no longer. With all of my strength and rapidity, I knocked the guy down, crackling the bottle and spreading the wine over our bodies. He fell unconscious, never knowing what hit him. The poor bastard.

I pushed his body on the side and got up. In hatred and disgust, I kicked him in the stomach, releasing my anger.

Now my time was short. I had to get away.

I slid my way pass the large boxes of wine and got out of the cabin cautiously. I slowly made my way to the front of the ship, hiding behind the captain's cabin. Then, I saw them on the deck. The skinny merchant, Clinto, grimly gazed upon the sky.

"I dun know how long it's been, but it's been long enough... kick him out."

His chubby companion followed his orders. I quickly went hiding in the back, grabing an other bottle of wine that was laying on the floor.

The merchant went in the storage cabin and noticed his unconscious customer.

"What the hell... ?" he whispered.

I quickly crawled behind him. The instant he turned around, I knocked him down. His body fell on the floor, next to the other one.

I looked up.

"One more, I said to myself. One more and I'll be gone..."

I got out of the cabin once again and slowly made my way to the front. I had to make haste... They could wake up very soon.

I slid over to the captain's cabin and chance hit me again. An old wooden paddle was at my grasp. I quickly picked it up and then... I just ran. It didn't matter how much noise I made now, I only wanted to run and let my spirit free.

I ran towards the remaining merchant and knocked him down, swinging the paddle on his head. He fell unconscious at my feet.

I balanced the wooden paddle away from me. With my legs trembling, I started running... I ran like there was no tomorrow.

-----------------

Meanwhile, the skinny merchant slowly woke up, instinctively massaging the back of his neck.

"Bitch" he muttered.

He picked up the wooden paddle he had been knocked down with and headed towards the storage cabin.

"Wake up, ya bum !" he yelled, kicking his friend's heavy body.

His companion started to regain consciousness and stood up with minor difficulties.

"Me head hurts... That slut got away..." he whined.

The skinny merchant solidly held the wooden paddle in his hands, ready to swing it like a club.

"She can't be that far in town..." whispered Herbert, the chubby one.

"I'm gonna bleed that whore to death !" said Clinto, holding his paddle fiercely with anger.

--------------------------------

End of chap. 3. Do you guys like it so far ?? R&R please ?

Next time : The barman didn't understand her. The others just ignored her. She begged one of them for help... but it's was too late... They caught up to her, ready to beat her to death. No escape this time.


	4. Life for gold ?

_The "--" signs in the chapter is to try and recreate a french accent for english words..._

**Chapter IV : "Life for gold ?"**

I continued on running, not stopping one second to look back. It came to my attention that I needed to be surrounded by people. I needed to hide.

I broaden my horizons, searching for light, searching for an open tavern.

I turned numerous corners, never knowing where I headed. Then, it hit me : the loud music and the laughter. I turned and ran in the streets again, letting my ears lead me to where the noise came from.

Having turned one more corner, I saw the light before me... Heaven. The tavern, candles of light everywhere to show the way and many people in chaos inside.

I entered, banging the door open. Regrettably, no one seemed to pay attention to me.

"S'il vous plait... Aidez-moi !" I tried to scream with a short breath, but not a word came out of my mouth.

I made my way to the back, in front of the bar, pushing people out of my way. I wanted to make myself clear in hopes of finding help.

"Aidez-moi... I need assistance !" I begged the barman.

"Ma tite dame, ce genre de truc là, c'est dans l'fond.. pigé ? ...That kindda-- bisuness-- is in ze-- back... Go find your custumers-- elsewhere..." the barman said.

"Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! S'il vous plaît !" I shouted in anger.

Suddenly, I heard the door of the tavern open violently. I turned my head around and saw the skinny merchant entering. He noticed me on the spot.

I panicked and looked around. I immediately clutched myself onto the man that was next to me.

"Ne les laissez pas...! Please ! Do not let them take me" I begged him. "I will fill you with gold from head to toe... but please !" I discreetly whispered.

I took him by his hand causing his bottle of rum to slip on the floor. With eyes wide opened, praying for his assistance, I squeezed his hands tighter in mine. I didn't want to let go.

"Don't let me go" I whispered in pain.

Suddenly, the skinny man took me ferociously by my hair. I moaned and brutally tried to get away from his grasp.

"Sorry my desperate whore bothered ya... I'll let you have a piece of her, if ya like" Clinto said, leaving his anger aside for money.

The man turned around and didn't even bother looking back at me.

"Ya can have her" he said. "I see no interest."

I believe a first tear came out of my eyes at that moment, sliding down my cheek. It was cold... Like Death itself permitted me to cry for the last time.

"Oh... please !" I cried.

The skinny man pulled me away from the bar and out of the tavern. Everyone was looking, but no one bothered to help.

Once out in the streets, the skinny man just shove me in the nearby impass and pushed me to the ground.

As I lifted my head, completely defenceless, I noticed the chubby man, Herbert, giving the wooden paddle to his skinny companion.

"Ya like to paddle, heh ? I'll show ya how I can paddle too... Now that wasn't smart, girl... Say a prayer."

Clinto just lifted the paddle way up high and prepared to beat me to death with it. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. When I opened my eyes, I noticed that the man that was at the bar stood behind him. Handling his gun like a club, he knocked Clinto down. The merchant's body just collapsed on the floor, at my feet. I backed away, terrified. Blood came down from his skull and mixed with the near puddles of water.

The man proceeded to face my last assailant. Herbert just took out a small pocket knife.

"Ya'll pay for that..." he mumbled angrily.

He then went straight for the man, trying to stab him in the stomach. A malicious smile of excitement appeared on the man's face.

The chubby merchant never saw him coming. Just as he went for him, the man took out his sword and it when straight through his large body. Herbert, shocked, backed away. But it was too late. He turned around and looked at me before falling to the ground.

I was paralysed. The man put his sword back into it's scabbard and looked at me. I breathed in heavily, not knowing what was going to happen. When the man took a step towards me. I just backed away. Then, he did the unthinkable : He lent out his hand in order to help me up. Although I hesitated, it was with total relief that I gave my hand in return.

He helped me up and we stood there, not saying a word to each other.

"The... Thank you" I finally muttered.

He let go of my hand and started walking away. My eyes grew wide in fear.

"Wait !" I almost yelled.

He stop walking away from me for a moment, not turning his head to look back at me.

"You're leaving me here ?" I asked. "Alone, without a place to go ?"

"Let's just say I did it for free... Seeing a poor gal like you could not possibly find a way to pay me the amount of money you said you would... Not in this lifetime anyway."

I took a step towards him.

"I need more of your help" I insisted.

"I wouldn't abuse of my kindness that much, luv... You already owe me a bottle of rum."

My feet went on their own. I caught up to the man and stood in front of him.

"You ARE a pirate, I'm I not mistaking ?" I dared ask.

The pirate smiled, confirming what I wanted to know.

"You have a ship then ?" I continued.

"My entire life" he said.

I lowered my eyes and looked back at him again. I wasn't sure if it was fear or the sentiment of freedom... but I dared adventure myself further.

"I will double the payment I owe you if you agree to be of service to me. Take me aboard your ship, bring me to the town of La Provence and then stick with me, the time I need, until I give you back your freedom."

He looked at me for a moment.

"If it wouldn't be for that serious face, I think I might actually be enjoying that French humour..." he said.

"If I can't keep my promise to you, then I give you the permission to take my life away. Please... On my honour !"

He doubted of my sincerity for a while. I was hoping that he could see through my eyes that I was serious.

"The money..." he started.

"The money will be given to you once I have completed what I feel God wants me to do of my lifetime. You are an angel sent by him, giving me a second chance to restore what I've dearly lost "

"You're crazy, woman... Out of my way !"

He pushed my out of his sight, but with all my strength, I pulled him back to my attention.

"Come with me" I said.

I took him into a dark corner and pulled up my skirt, revealing my thighs.

"Listen luv... Flesh won't replace what you owe me..."

Then, he stared at my thighs. He saw what I wanted to show him.

"This mark was burned unto me. I was sentenced to death, to hang by the neck from town of Aldurate "

I lowered my skirt. His eyes went sliding back up to look at my face.

"You understand now ?" I asked "I need you"

"To escape ?"

"No. To avenge the one who cursed me..."

He started to take serious interest in me. I looked at him, not letting my eyes down for one second.

"Well..." he finally said. "If you're going to pay me, might as well I know the full story... Now... act like a prostitute!"

"I beg your pardon ?" I squealed with unpleasant surprise.

He took me by the arm and pulled me along, heading inside the tavern again.

"Are you crazy ?" I mumbled.

"Shhhhh" he whispered.

As we got in, everyone inside the tavern looked at us. The pirate went straight to the bar and hit the table with his fist. With his other hand, he pulled me around and took me by the hips.

"I need a room. Me and my girl... a few hours... and all night if she satisfies me right..."

The barman looked at me. I gave in to the idea, getting my body a little closer to the pirate's with an idiotic smile. The barman then loaned us a rusted old key.

Suddenly, the pirate took me in his arms and lifted my body up over his left shoulder.

He lead the way to the room. He opened the door quickly and closed it immediately as he stepped in. As he put me down, my immediate reaction was to slap him.

"Sorry" I said, realizing my abrupt gesture. "You took me by surprise"

"I can see that" he said, putting a hand on his cheek.

The pirate took a few steps and sat on the bed, still hurting.

"You're one of them literate God gals, aren't ya ?" he asked.

"I have been raised by the Christian way, if that's what you're asking"

"Figured you're not use to being touched..."

I came closer to him, insulted.

"Sir ! This matter isn't of any concern to my current situation!"

He wickedly smiled.

"Now... we can talk. Wut's yar name ?" he asked.

"Christine" I lied.

"Yur real name" he said, like he had read through my mind. "We're not starting on the right foot if you're to lie to me... I couldn't care less about your _wanted_ name even if I did care"

I sighed.

"Charissiana Maréchère... being my maiden name"

"Charity" he said right after.

"What ? "

"One thing taken care of... You can't go by a dead name... Charity al' be your name.. your one and only name. Plus, be easier for me then a miss Marwacher---... Now tell me... What happened ?"

I looked at him and hesitated.

"Your name first ?" I finally asked. "I need to know your name if I have to tell you my story..."

The pirate smiled.

"Captain Sparrow... Jack Sparrow is the name, girl."

I took a deep breath.

"Well, then, listen well, mister Sparrow..."

"...Captain..." he whispered.

"...for I shall not repeat it twice. You saved my life and are in right to know in what agony I am in."

I looked at him. He was ready to listen to my full story. With hesitation, I slowly sat down next to him. I tried to recall where it all started, trying to regain my courage to speak of which broke my heart.

"It all started a few years pass... My mother died a long time ago and my father, to raise me, worked his best. But the day came when my father couldn't work anymore. He had gone very sick and wanted a man to take care of me and follow upon our heritage. So, he decided to give my hand in marriage to a man who worked affairs with him : Francis Delmare. One of the nobles of the town. _A great man_, I can hear my father say over and over again... Then, my father passed away, leaving me an important fortune. Not long after my father's death, my union with Francis was celebrated... Even though the marriage was arranged, Francis made me laugh and I always thought he has made me one of the happiest women in Aldurate... Until one night... As I came home earlier of a long voyage from my sister's quarters, I caught my husband sharing our sheets with an other woman. He never knew I had caught him and I never said a word, never looked back. Never. And I left, went to a friend's house in town and cried for innumerable nights the pain that was tearing me inside... If I only knew after, what was to come..."

I gave a quick glance at Jack. He listened to my every word with infinite attention. I took an other deep breath and continued.

"One day, guards came to my friend's house. I didn't hear their conversation very well... Then they barged into my room. They arrested me. I kept asking why and pleaded for an explanation. It was only then, when I was behind bars, that one of the guards told me everything. _Ne faite pas l'innocente connasse de bon port ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de votre mari_. In short, they blamed me for the murder of my husband. I didn't understand those so simple words. It was after that, that I knew the complete story, mister Sparrow. The real reason I was arrested... My husband and his mistress where found assassinated"

There was a moment of silence until Jack was ready to speak out :

"It's..." he started saying.

"It's brilliant" I continued. "You see... Someone knew about my fortune and that it was divided between me and Francis... If the murderer killed Francis and his mistress, he must of known all along about the affair... That person knew I was going to get arrested out of hearsay about my husband's... hmmm... galipettes. See as it was in the daily reports : _The wife that went mad after catching her husband in bed with an other woman, killing both of them in a bloody rage of jealousy_... Of course, I was sentenced to death... The moment I would have hung, the real murderer would of..."

"...Taken the loot..." said Jack.

"Exactly... But there is no heir to our fortune, Mr. Sparrow... I have been plunged into a circle of corruption and I know my money is now in the hands of the murderer... Somebody of my own entourage has tricked me."

An other moment of silence. Jack suddenly frowned.

"How can I know you're telling the truth ?" he asked.

"I can't prove anything as of yet... I ask you to trust me... My word is all I can give right now."

"I see... You hated your husband ?" he asked.

"To be honest, Mr. Sparrow, my heart filled up with joy when I heard of his gruesome death... But even though I wanted it, I never could of done it. Vengence didn't take all the place in my heart... I loved him and I still do."

I got up and looked at Jack.

"Help me find my husband's killer and I will reward you" I said, which concluded my story.

"You're rich ?" Jack asked, waiting for me to confirm everything.

"I am richer then you could possibly imagine, mister Sparrow..." I said, giving him a witty smile. "And I'm a wanted woman..." I continued "But the prize on my head isn't worth as much now... For them, I am already dead. You cannot bring a dead woman to justice. But I, I will reward you once I get to the bottom of this. I have set myself a quest and I'm willing to risk all I have left for it. You help me find the murderer, bring me justice and I let you go free with half of my fortune."

Jack looked at me without saying a word.

"That is what I have to offer, mister Sparrow. Never the less, I thank you for helping me earlier."

Silence filled in the room. Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of me. Finally, he stood up.

"Well it is" he said. "I'll help you... But my crew will have to be talked too"

"Please... do not say everything"

"Only the necessary, that being the money involved"

"Very well"

"Tomorrow mornin', come to the port... Look for a ship called the Black Pearl. Hop on and we'll be heading to your destination."

Jack started walking away.

"What are you doing ?" I asked.

"Doing what ?"

"Leaving me like this ?" I replied, starting to panic.

"Well, it is your room... you owe me the fee... and you still owe me that bottle of rum"

"But I am _your_ whore... I wouldn't want to be attacked without any assistance, especially since all those filthy men out there think I'm that kind of woman..."

"The door is locked, you'll be fine"

I walked towards the door and held the door knob.

"Remember locking the door earlier, mister Sparrow ?" I asked.

He titled his head backwards with a frown, rubbing his fingers.

"Maybe..."

I pulled on the door and it opened immediately.

"Noticing you still have that so called key, I can but confirm that this door is broken and will never lock."

Jack looked at me, speechless.

"I will help you out, girl... But what do you possibly want me to do now ?"

"Stay the night with me..."

Jack smiled.

"Very well then" he said.

He went on the bed and laid on it.

"What are you doing ?" I asked.

"Well... it is what you wanted, isn't it ?"

I glared at him with harassment.

"Alright then, sleeping next to you" he said, carefully choosing his words.

"On the chair and guard the door, please"

Jack suddenly mumbled something and went to the chair and sat on it.

"Thank you" I said as I went to lie down in the filthy bed.

----------

**A/N:** I'd like to thank two anonymous reviews that corrected me on the words "eunuch" and "lance". Simple mistakes, really. I'm not mad at all ! In fact, those little errors that are pointed to me only make me learn better. See, since I'm french (and I've only listened to POTC in french), I have difficulties with my english words (so please be nice to me and bare with me.) :) Would anyone like to be my beta ?


	5. To La Provence

_(don't forget : "--" signs means important french/english accent)_

**Chapter V : "To La Provence!"**

My eyes opened slowly. Suddenly, I screamed. On top of me was a corpulent man, smiling, showing me his yellowish, brown teeth.

"A true sleeping beauty" he said. "Now... I waited for ya to wake like a gentleman... give some of it to ya good prince..."

He started going down on me. I gasped in horror, smacking him off of me. I slid out of the bed and firmly stood in front of him.

"What have you done with him ?!" I asked, panicking.

"Done with who ?" he replied, getting up.

"The man that was here ! Jack Sparrow !"

I tried to make myself as threatening as possible.

"Wait ! wait !" he said. "Ok... I was sent here by Jack "

"You were what ?" I asked.

"Jack sent me... to look upon ya this mornin' while he went and prepared the ship. Gibbs' the name... I have to bring ya to the Black Pearl, since he thought ya'd get lost on your way..."

"How nice of him" I said, sarcastic. "Was all of this... sexual leaning necessary ?"

Gibbs started giggling.

"Jack thought ya'd like it..."

"Jack ?" I asked, insulted.

"He asked me ta scare ya a bit so ya could wake up faster..."

Now I wasn't just insulted, but mad. I looked down at his belt, noticing some sort of bottle.

"Is that bottle half empty?" I asked, mischievous ideas running through my mind.

He hesitated, not sure he should respond. He replied after a few long seconds of silence :

"...Half empty... or half full... depends on what ya wanna do with it..."

"...You'll bring me to the Black Pearl, now ?" I hissed.

"Right now ?" asked Gibbs.

"Now..."

-----------------------

As we arrived at the docks, Gibbs pointed the ship to me.

"It's huge" I noted.

"Of course it is..."

"...Probably compensating for something..." I muttered to myself.

Gibbs lead the way as we got up the stage. A black woman, looking like a pirate, looked at me weirdly as I looked back at her.

"Miss..." one of the pirates said while lowering his hat, greeting me.

Suddenly, the pirate looked at me weirdly. I didn't try to hide the fact that I had it in hand. I wanted it to be my way of making myself clear.

Then, I saw Jack at the ship's helm. He looked down on the decks.

"Miss Charity..." Gibbs started, trying to hold me back.

I pushed him away and headed towards Jack as he descended the stairs from the helm, coming towards us.

"Ah ! Charity !" he said.

I threw the glass bottle at him but he immediately leaned over, avoiding it. The glass hit the floor, breaking into pieces.

"AAAAAAHH !" Gibbs gasped and yelled

All of his fellow mates stopped working and looked at us at that moment.

"Are you mad ???" I yelled at Jack.

My finger pointed at his face, I tried to get myself clear but Jack grabbed my hand straight and held it up. He approached his body to mine and just smiled with excitement.

"Happy I could wake you up in a humorous way, luv... But don't you forget... You may be paying me, but rules are rules… Told you to be here early, didn't I…? I might have just left you behind..."

He released me and walked away. He looked at his crew.

"Are we prepared to sail ?" he yelled.

"Aye, capt'n !" said one of them.

The black woman came up to the helm and took the commands to navigate. Then, the sails suddenly went down and grabbed the wind.

Jack turned around and looked at me.

"Your call..."

"The town of La Provence. That is where I wish to be heading..." I said, lowering my head.

"Anamaria !" yelled Jack. "To the town of leu--- Poveince--- !"

"Aye, capt'n !" Anamaria yelled back.

Jack came back towards me. He seemed a little more different then last night. I didn't know if it was the first impression of him or the fact that I didn't see him well in the semi darkness, but I stayed stunned. I didn't know what to make of that _allure_ he was giving me.

He smiled.

"You just sit back and calculate your fortune right... We're going to li--- Probanse---."

"I hope so, Mr. Sparrow..." I replied, not too enchanted.

Jack marched away and headed to the captain's cabin, leaving me alone on the deck.

I looked around me. Everything was so large... the decks... the men... The entire ship. I could almost feel myself flying above the sea as the boat headed for the blue horizon.

------------

After a while of just watching the sea and it's horizon from the decks, I decided to go see Jack.

I politely knocked on the door of the captain's cabin.

"Yes ?" I heard Jack yell.

"May I come in ?" I asked, slowly opening the door.

"Of course" he replied.

I entered, closing the door behind me. The captain's cabin was luxurious. Red cushions on the chairs, a beautiful table and even a small, but comfortable looking bed was in the back.

"Impressive, isn't it ?" he asked.

Jack was calculating the direction on a map that took most of the place on his table.

"Yes. It is not like I expected " I admitted.

Jack threw his map aside and put his calculating tools on the edge of the table.

"We'll be there in a few days..." said Jack. "I gotta tell Anamaria about the path I want us to take..."

Jack then contoured the table and came next to me. His eyes looked deeply into mine.

"If you wish to sleep, you can sleep on the bed in the back." he said on low tone voice.

"You're very kind, mister Sparrow..."

"And you're very rich ! We must keep you comfortable, shadn't we ? And oh…"

He lifted his hands in the air, making a imposing gesture with a very serious face.

"It's captain Sparrow…" he added.

On these words, he stepped out. I sighed.

"How rude" I commented, insulted.

----------------------

Jack gave rapid instructions to Anamaria. He smiled and went down the ladder again. Gibbs, who saw him from the other side, caught up to him.

"Jack... Ya sure it's safe to have a woman like her on board...?"

"I don't know why, Gibbs, but I trust that woman..."

"Ya trust all good lookin' and rich woman, Jack" Gibbs growled.

Jack looked at him and gave him a totally different look. Jack seemed serious. Gibbs rarely saw that serious face before.

"If you should now, Gibbs... This woman suffered physically and mentally more then she admitted or we can imagine. She has but one honor, her word bein' all she has left. ...You can see it in the way she just looks at ya..."

Jack tapped Gibbs' shoulder.

"Get a hold of yurself, mate..." he continued

"Women are trouble, Jack... Women like her, with lil' manners... She'll be one of yur downfalls..." Gibbs growled.

Jack just smiled. What Gibbs said couldn't get to him.

"I don't like the woman either, Gibbs. I'm only in for the gold and silver... You should be too..."

On these words, Jack headed on the front deck and mounted to the helm. He looked at the horizon. They'd reach La Provence soon enough.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N :** When I first wrote this chapter, the bottle of rum Charity threw was actually a potty bol (the one she smacked Gibbs with at the beginning). I went to _poesy-correctly_ to _no-brainer-potty-bol-upper..._ Glad I changed it to the half empty, half full bottle of rum. hehe. ... Keep reading for the plot will be revealed in the next chapters (if I remember pretty much, their should be a few twisted plot lines all over in the next chapters…!!) lol Read and review please ??


	6. Justine

**Chapter VI : "Justine"**

My eyes opened once again on the raging sound of the sails being mounted. I could feel the paste of the ship gently getting it's way through the ocean waves.

I lifted my head up from the pillow and looked at the cabin's door. A shadow stood behind it. I sat up. It was until a matter of seconds before the shadow opened the door. Jack entered.

"You slept well ? he asked.

"Yes... Thank you... Have we arrived ?"

"That's why I came in to wake you up."

"Night or day ?" I asked, wondering about the time.

"I beautiful late afternoon" Jack said, approaching the bed.

"Good then... I will be off for an hour or so. Please wait for me..."

"Where you'd be going, precisely ?"

I stood up and looked at him.

"My sister's domaine..."

"You're sister's ?" Jack asked, a little confuse.

I didn't need to say more and started walking away, but Jack caught up to me.

"You wouldn't be hiding something..., perhaps ?"

I glanced at him quickly, then lowered my eyes.

"No... Of course not" I said on a high and confident tone.

Jack didn't seem to trust my sayings. He watched me walk through the door. He followed me quickly.

"Before you jump to a conclusion, let me explain..." started Jack.

"Explain what ?"

As I looked at the horizon, I saw what he meant : La Provence.. or what seemed to be it, was at the horizon, except, too far for me to set foot directly on it's port.

"What's the meaning of this ?" I asked.

"I brought you to… errr, that place of yours. But pirates aren't the most very welcomed, and especially not with a wanted dead woman on board."

"Then you suggest I swim to it ?" I asked, demanding an explanation, starting to get frustrated.

"It could of come down to that..." he started.

I gave him an angry glance.

"But...! " he continued, making an evident gesture with his hand "if you let me finish, I'll explain."

"Then, tell me... fast..."

"Alright... Anamaria and Yolas over there al' bring ya to port by small boat. Only... They'll wait for you until the early morning sunrise. If you're not there, we'll be gone."

"I am not asking until sunrise... Only two hours or so will do."

Jack smiled.

"No worries then !"

Jack left me by myself and I looked at Mr. Yolas, a young amateur pirate and Anamaria. They waited for me.

I headed towards them. My ride to La Provence set sail right away in a total silence, having nor Anamaria or Mr. Yolas speaking to me, but looking at me with a frown. I felt very uncomfortable, but decided to ignore them, only thinking about my sister.

---------------

As we finally arrived, I took my first step on the port.

"Ya heard what Jack said earlier ?" asked Anamaria, speaking to me for the first time.

"Yes... It won't be too long."

---------------

Looking like a rag with my old filthy dress and my hair messed up, I breathed in heavily as I approached my sister's mansion. It was big. It never looked so big before... I could only conclude that my sister was very wealthy.

Pass the gates, I walked to the door. I knocked softly, suddenly unsure of my intentions for coming here. I wanted to go back, but just then, as I was lost in thoughts, a young man opened the door. He mustn't of been older then 6-9 years of age.

He looked up and just started back at me. I wanted to smile, but I was paralyzed. That hair, those eyes... that face...

Suddenly, a woman came to the door :

"Alexandre ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis ?! N'ouvre pas la porte à n'importe qui ...!! Oh..."(1)

My sister looked at me. She seemed stunned.

"Justine" I said, with a big smile.

"Oh mon Dieu..." she muttered.

After a moment, she smiled and took my hand.

_(**A/N :** for the sake of it, I'll put the text in English but the conversation was originally in French)_

"You're alive ! I've heard all what happened... It's been so long !"

"Two years since my sentencing..." I confirmed.

"You escaped..."

"I made my way..."

"Of course ! Oh, please enter !" she finally said.

I entered the mansion and glanced at the young man.

"Your son ?" I asked as the kid was started continuously at my figure.

Justine put her hands around the boy and smiled with pride.

"Yes... I got pregnant after I left you and father... soon after my marriage."

I smiled. Times had changed so very much. Justine, however, stared at me from head to toe and looked disgusted.

"What happened ?" she muttered.

"Oh this ? I... have been through many things trying to get here..."

Justine let go of her son and took my hand. She pulled on it and we headed upstairs.

"Get dressed well. I will give you some of my clothes... and an other piece of cloth... at least, something so you may hide your face… We shall talk after, around tea."

"Thank you"

"Just pick one you like in the 'commode', arrange your hair... I'll be waiting downstairs."

She left me in her room and closed the door behind me with a smile. I looked around. Finally, I could feel somewhat at home. I look in the closet, trying to sort a suitable dress.

I got out of the room with beautiful gown and my hair tucked up. Justine was waiting for me down the stairs.

"You look so different." she whispered.

"I hope so" I replied.

Justine brought me into the large dining room. We sat down. One of her servants started pouring tea in our cups.

"Tell me... What happened ? How did Francis..." she started

"Last time I wrote to you from my friend's house in Aldurate... I have told you about his adventure with an other woman..."

"Yes... I still have the letter up in a box, in my room"

"I just thought I could get on with my life. I wanted to leave him in good terms, like I also told you in my letter, but I didn't find the courage inside me to confront him... Alas, one day, he and his mistress were found murdered... Father's heritage has been taken away from me... I feel as though I have been corrupted by somebody I know..."

"C'est épouventable..." she whispered.

I nodded.

"Tell me... did you come alone?" she asked.

I looked at her, trying to figure her out.

"I have gotten a ride on a ship which brought me here..." I confirmed.

"Many people on board ?" she asked.

I drank a sip of tea.

"Only one lonely merchant that found the opportunity to sell here" I lied.

"You will depart with him ?" she asked again.

"The moment I step out your door." I confirmed.

"Oh... Where will you go next ?"

I looked at her, a little perplexed. Something wasn't right in the tone of her voice, I could feel it.

"I would like to help" she said, continuing on. "But... My husband will come back tonight and I do not wish for him to know you were here. You know my husband... For money, he could even sell our son..."

"… Do not worry" I said, putting my cup of tea away. "I do not want to cause you any trouble. I shall leave without wasting anymore time."

I got up.

"Thank you for everything" I said.

I started walking away, but Justine got up, caught up to me and took my hand in her's. I turned around. She looked so sad.

"I'm sorry ... you're leaving quickly like that... Seeing you again is the greatest thing to happen this time around... Je t'aime tellement."

I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

At the door, I covered my face with the hood of my cape.

"Farewell" I said.

"Au revoir, ma sœur... Take care !" my sister replied.

-----------------------------------------------

(1) Translation : What did I tell you ? Don't open the door (as to see who's on the other side before opening it)

A:N: I wondered if I would of let in the French text it would have been more authentic ?


	7. Can't be you

**Chapter VII : "Can't be you..."**

I slowly made my way back to port, walking in the streets of the town for a while. It was early at night and I didn't have to go straight to the Black Pearl. I took my time, needing to think over all of my words and my gestures. Did I do something wrong ? ...My sister didn't seem so well and it bothered me not knowing why. I didn't even have the courage to ask her what she knew about the murders.

"Maybe she wished to turn me in...?" I said to myself. After a few minutes, I shook my head, repelling those horrible thoughts. "No... Impossible... We're sisters ! We've always been there for each other..." I thought again. "Her husband has always been mean to her... maybe he has worsen with time and she feared for me..."

I had walked in the streets of La Provence for over an hour, just wandering around, thinking, until I finally decided to go back to Anamaria and Mr. Yolas.

I looked around me frequently, trying to see if I was followed, but everything was quiet in this peaceful town. My sister didn't seem to call upon the local authorities to find me.

Then, as I turned the corner, heading to port, I saw Anamaria and Mr. Yolas just plain sleeping in the boat. I approached them swiftly.

Suddenly, Anamaria took her pistol and pointed it at me without even moving her hat off of her face.

"Go away, peasant" she said.

"It's me" I whispered.

Anamaria put her pistol away and took her hat off of her face. She looked at me, obviously disgusted by my appearance. Mr. Yolas got up and looked at me as well. He, on the other hand, smiled.

"My... You're a beautiful lady when you're not all dressed like a whore..." he whispered.

Anamaria elbow-kicked him with a threatening look.

"Get in" she said to me on a ruff tone.

I stepped forward and raised my head. I noticed a glorious ship accost port. Anamaria and Mr. Yolas looked along with me. Two men got off the ship.

"Oh, shit !" Anamaria whispered.

Mr. Yolas and Anamaria wandered about their business like everything was normal, keeping a low profile.

One of the men that descended the large ship passed by. He glanced quickly at us and continued on his way.

"Wut's he doin' here ?" Anamaria asked. "Jack's gonna hate this..."

"Hate what ? Who is he ?" I asked.

Anamaria didn't respond. Then, the second man passed by. I looked at him, more so at his face, half covered by the hood of the cape he was wearing.

My heart twisted in pain.

I stared at him and he glanced quickly back at me. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"You ok, girl ?" asked Anamaria. "You're whiter then you were before... If that can be possible."

"No..." I whispered. "It can't be..."

That man, his face… My mind repeated his features back in slow motion over and over again.

Anamaria pulled me out of my trance.

"Girl... wut you doin' now... Get in!"

The atmosphere was thick, I couldn't breath anymore. He was getting away from me. He never looked back. I felt my spirit detached from my body, longing for his touch.

"No... You're dead... You are..." I whispered.

"You got crazy, gal..." Anamaria said with impatience.

As she was going to grab me, I started running away.

"Rich snobby people !" said Anamaria to Yolas. "Let's go get her, boy... Ya better retain me before I cut her head off."

I ran so fast and took a turn, trying to get to my sister's house before him. As I turned the corner, I stopped abruptly and hid in the shadows of the other houses that surrounded the area.

I saw him arriving shortly after. He headed straight through the gates and opened the door immediately, never even bothering to knock.

Anamaria and Mr. Yolas quickly caught up to me.

"You crazy woman !" she yelled.

"Anamaria" whispered Yolas. "...Look at her."

Tears of anger came down my cheeks.

"Ah... wut now ?" asked Anamaria.

I went off again, but Anamaria held me back.

"Where you think you're goin' ?"

"I need to look for an open window..."

I turned around and looked at her.

"Please... I beg of you..." I said, my voice getting weaker and weaker.

Yolas gave a quick glance to Anamaria.

"A'right" Anamaria gave in. "...But this better be good."

They followed me. Professional as they were, they didn't have any difficulties keeping a low profile.

As we got closer to the mansion, we heard voices. I headed for the open window and sat below it. My sister and him were speaking in the dinning room.

"She was here ?" he asked, angry as hell.

"Yes" said my sister. "Charissiana... Alive."

My heart broke into pieces. Anamaria looked at me.

"So... You be Charissiana ?" she asked. "Wut's going on ?" she whispered afterwards.

I just kept silent, but the beating of my heart covered most of the words in my ears. I went half deaf.

"Where has she gone ?" he asked Justine.

"On a merchant's boat... You wont have trouble finding it... Especially with Captain Vortigan's help..."

"That asshole... wut's the connection ?" whispered an angry Anamaria as she shared my heard everything.

Mr.Yolas tried to keep her calm, but she was as flaming mad as I was.

"You didn't tell her anything... have you ?" he asked again, on a threatening tone.

"Of course not !" said Justine. "But..."

"But what ?"

"Well..." she hesitated. "It has been a long time... Why don't we let her go out of our lives...? She won't be bothering in our affairs ever again. I believe she only wants to live in peace."

Suddenly, I heard a smack. I could only of deduced that he had slapped her. My heart bounced of anger.

"It's ok... Justine..." he said, in a calm voice. "You're a woman... You aren't perfect... But I guess you could be right...You and I both have what we wanted..."

Tears filled my eyes and came down my checks.

"I have had enough..." I said to myself.

I crawled away and got up further from the window. As I gave a quick glance back, I could see him kissing her with passion... A thing he had never done with me.

Anamaria and Yolas followed me as I went back to the boat. We quickly departed.

"Whose that man to you ?" asked Anamaria.

"My dead husband..." I whispered, holding myself together.

------------------------

**A/N :** Thank you all so much for the reviews ! I really appreciate them !!

pinksharpie : Nope, not exactly rich royalty... Let's just say her father was a greedy, selfish man... You'll see in later chapters ;)

Have a good day everyone !


	8. The only honor left

**Chapter VIII : "The only honor left"**

I could tell the sun was about to rise at the horizon. The sky was of a light blue, just as it seemed to be the start of a beautiful day.

Silence ; the way back to the Black Pearl was difficult. I just stared at the ship with my lips sealed and my eyes in the blank. My thoughts were elsewhere, lost in pain and confusion. My heart, as badly as it had been broken before, still felt the pain. I felt it wanting to break, ...but I guess it was even too damaged for that.

I didn't want to wonder anymore. If I even started to think "why" and "how", it would of only stab me... probably even kill me.

On the other hand; I was a dead woman anyway. I could only assume my fate.

Arriving at the Black Pearl, Anamaria yelled at one of the pirates above the deck to help us up. Once on the deck, numerous pirates came to greet their pirate comrades. When it was only to glance at me, they shushed, never saying a word.

I stood my ground and kept my head up high. I looked at each and everyone of them. I envied them.

Jack got out of the captain's cabin. As he opened his mouth to say something, he suddenly held back his thoughts. He looked at me, knowing something wasn't right. At the moment, I couldn't even look at him.

Anamaria joined him. Mr. Yolas stood next to me and, with hesitation, put his hands on my shoulders to support me.

"We need to talk" Anamaria said while approaching Jack.

But Jack just looked at me.

"Can't it wait ?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm tellin' ya Jack ! This is important !"

Jack just stared until Anamaria shoved him.

"Ya listening wut I gotta say ?!"

Jack blinked and looked at Anamaria.

"What happened to her ?" he asked, pointing at me.

"That, ya'll need to ask her yurself... Now get in that cabin, I need to talk to you right now !"

Anamaria pulled Jack and obliged him to follow her into the captain's cabin. Gibbs, seeing a perfect occasion to get on the latest news, followed them.

----------

Anamaria started to panic. Jack sat in his chair, listening to every word.

"He's on to us !" yelled Anamaria. "His ship must of came from the North. We gotta set sail... If Vortigan catches us, we done for... Ya should of killed him when ya had tha chance !"

"Anamaria is right" commented Gibbs. "We're leavin' now... Forget about that girl and her money... We have our lives too, Jack."

The captain kept silent, thinking about the recommendations of Gibbs and Anamaria for a brief moment.

"A'right then... We set sail" he finally said.

"Oh ! Thank you, Jesus !" replied Anamaria, breathing in more easily. "I give the orders to set sail right away !"

On these words, Anamaria stepped out.

"What about the woman ?" Gibbs recalled.

"I'm bringing her with us" confirmed Jack.

"You're gettin' yurself in trouble again, Jack ! Just throw her out to sea...Give her to the Kraken !"

"I want to know what she has to say first... We'll need to talk."

Jack got up and headed for the door.

"For now, we're still her hosts and she owes us lots. I'll work somethin' out with her."

"Ya better" said Gibbs.

"Don't forget, Gibbs, I have the charms to manipulate... So you just stay, don't say a word" said Jack with a smile.

"Charms and stupidity" muttered Gibbs, reaching in his pockets to grab his tiny bottle of rum and taking a sip.

Jack got out and on the deck. He looked everywhere, but didn't find her. He then caught up with Yolas, in the front of the ship.

"Where's the girl ?" Jack asked.

Yolas made a head movement, indicating the back of the ship.

"She's on the upper deck, capt'n" he responded.

Jack nodded and headed at the back of the ship. He climbed up the stairs and headed on the upper deck, pass the helm. He had finally found her. She was sitting quietly, looking at the horizon. She didn't move. Her eyes looked empty, looking no where, trapped inside her mind.

--------

Jack approached me quietly.

"Charity ?" he whispered. "We need to have a lil discussion now"

I didn't respond. Jack took a step forward and came next to me, looking at the sea with me.

"Is this what life is, Mr. Sparrow ?" I finally asked, heartbroken. "Tears and tearing, continuous wondering going through one's mind and agony ? "

Jack looked down at me.

"Have you been happy once ?... Are you happy now ?..." I continued on, completely lost in thoughts. "I do not remember what the meaning of love nor happiness really means... I don't understand why he has sentenced me to death... I would of given anything to be with him..."

Jack didn't respond.

"Why all of this ? Why are men ready to kill and make others suffer for money ?"

He felt a little guilty. He had to admit, he wasn't an exception to this specific judgement.

"Tell me what happened..." he finally whispered.

"HE IS ALIVE, JACK !" I yelled in pain and starting to cry.

I got up. Jack stayed stunned. It was the first time I had called him in such a familiar manner. I stood before him and looked at him with big deep eyes. The wind blew my hair in my face, mixing them with my tears.

"I am a woman of one word and I came back for this only reason... Back in Tortuga, I told you that if one day I wouldn't be able to repay you, you could take away my life..."

Jack didn't respond. I started loosening the top of my corset and cleared everything off, leaving the skin between my breast uncovered.

"Please do it now Mr. Sparrow. Take my life... Straight through the heart."

Jack didn't move. He looked at me, trying to figure out if this was an unpleasant joke. The matter was worst then he had first thought.

"Do it, please !" I begged in sincerity. "If you have any dignity, make me suffer no longer..."

Still the same. Jack stood still and looked at me. Tears came down my cheeks.

He suddenly took his sword and pointed it at my chest. I took a step forward and placed the blade at the heart. Then, I closed my eyes, ready to die. A few long seconds had passed before I felt his sword lowering down.

"No" Jack said, putting his sword away. "I can't do this..."

I opened my eyes. Anger and fear mixed up my emotions. I crawled up to Jack and tried to take his sword out of his hands. I shoved him a bit and he let me loose, watched me strike my anger on him.

"WHY ?" I yelled while I pushed him. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME ? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE ?... I'M I TOO MUCH OF AN EASY DEATH ? AM I NOT EVEN GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TOO, TO DIE BY A CAPTAIN'S SWORD ?"

I cried in pain. Jack suddenly and violently put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me to him, up against his body. I stayed stunned. I couldn't move. He held me tight... I had forgotten how being in a man's arms felt like. Jack was so... warm...

In a brief delay I had managed to calm myself. I closed my mouth. I didn't want to speak ever again. He backed away a moment later, his eyes looking deeply into mine. He put his hands on my face and wiped away my remaining tears.

"You'll need to talk to me, woman... And give me a reason to why you can't give me the money... It better be good."

He let go of me and went away. I was paralyzed. I couldn't tell what it was... That man was so cold but warm at the same time. After a moment, I followed his path and descended to the captain's cabin, ready for his questioning.

In the cabin, I sat down in front of Jack. Mr. Gibbs and him looked at me, waiting for my mouth to open, but only silence was meet. I felt a little uncomfortable with Gibbs, but Jack explained the entire story to him until it was my turn to tell them what had happened in La Provence.

"I remembered him" I finally whispered. "First it was his eyes, the way he looked at me. Then, as he walked away, it was his movements... and at last, I heard him. Death has spoken and he walks to hunt me... With my sister, he is the one to share my father's fortune..."

"So, let me get this straight... Your sister is his... mistress ?" asked Gibbs.

"I do not know" I said, shoving my head in disbelief. "She has a husband... I don't understand what he's doing with her."

"Maybe he's her husband now" Gibbs said.

"No... It would be too imprudent for a dead man to marry a rich uptown girl in a place such as Luei--- Purvince---" said Jack.

Jack looked at me. With a glimpse of an eye, I could only have confirmed what he said.

"Tell me" continued Jack. "If ya have a sister, why wasn't she titled to half of your father's fortune ?"

"I remember my sister having a violent fight with father... and it was because of that fight that she was kicked out as half heir to his fortune. Instead, Francis slowly took her place into my father's heart and into the will...

"Then everything is explained !" Gibbs nervously shouted.

"No quite" continued Jack. "Wasn't your sister mad at you ?"

"Never !" I said on a high tone. "My sister had always approved me... and father... And..."

"And what ?" asked Gibbs.

"My father, despite everything, would of never left her empty handed... He provided for her until she married her husband..."

Gibbs stood quietly. Jack thought for a moment.

"I understand your sister wanting more money... and I understand the husband. But there is one thing I don't see in this picture..."

"What's that ?" I asked.

"Vortigan" said Gibbs. "Based on what Anamaria said to Jack, Vortigan is with your husband. God knows why and how the two of them got together in these circumstances."

Jack stood up and marched along the cabin. I thought deeply. I looked at him and then at Gibbs.

"Who is this Vortigan ?" I asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at me and leaned over.

"A mad and cruel pirate" lowly whispered Gibbs.

I tried to figure out Gibbs, but I didn't understand.

"What has it to do with Mr. Sparrow ?"

"A long story... See... Vortigan was once part of this ship and commanded it with Jack. Then one day, we attacked a royal shipment. There was lots of gold and riches. Jack wanted to take everything and just leave the women, the children and even the men without killing them. But Vortigan wanted no witness'. The women begged him for mercy, but Vortigan went and shot em', cut throated em' against Jack's orders. Vortigan was sentenced, by Jack and us fellow mates, to die, making him swim with the sharks... But one night, we tried to bring him out of his chains for the judgement but he had vanished. He escaped God knows how. Ever since, Vortigan got his own crew of bloody pirates... They're cruel and al' kill anyone to get what they want. And this goes without saying that he wants Jack's head."

I raised my head to look at Jack. He stood still in one of the corners and looked down, thinking.

"But I don't understand" I whispered, turning my head back to Gibbs. "Isn't killing part of piracy ?"

Gibbs looked at me seriously.

"Aye... But there's a difference between the joy of killing and the honor of it. There is no point of killing kids for such a thing... and ya see, lass... If your dead now very alive husband wants to find ya and allied with Vortigan, you're Death itself on this ship... We can't keep ya any longer."

I turned my head back at Jack. I wanted him to say something, but he just stared down, avoiding me.

"Very well" I obliged myself to say. "I do not want you to take me any further... But I do ask one thing..."

"What now, girl ?" Jack asked, raising his head up to look at me.

"Take me as far as you can... Away from this place. Leave me at a port and I shall see you never again. I will depart."

Jack approached me. I got up. Gibbs just looked at us.

"Ya owe me money..." said Jack.

I looked at him, trying to reply. But my mouth opened without a word. Then I thought. I looked at him in hatred. I wasn't worthy of death after all.

"You are a greedy man, Mr. Sparrow" I hissed. "And I hope that God will punish you for that sin..."

I raised my arms, reached for my hair and pulled on the pin that was holding my hair all together. My hair fell behind my back in a total mess. I presented the object to Jack.

"This belonged to my sister" I said. "It is a valuable object, made with fragments of gold, I have no doubt about it... You will surely trade it for a considerable amount of money. That's all I can give."

Jack took it and looked at it. He didn't say a word. I walked away, leaving the cabin, closing the door violently.

"What a bad temper" Gibbs muttered.

Jack looked at the hair pin and closed the palm of his hand, holding it firmly.


	9. On the hunt

**Chapter IX : "On the hunt"**

Nightfall came again. Most of the pirates slept on the lower decks inside the ship. I made my way between them, stepping over them quietly and carefully. I tip-stepped towards Anamaria, who was sleeping a bit further from the rest of the crew.

As I approached her, she took her gun and pointed it at me once again.

"It's me, Anamaria..." I whispered.

"I know" she bluntly said. "Ya don't have long before I pull the trigger... Get away from me."

"Wait... please !" I pleaded. "I need to talk to an other woman"

She started giggling.

"Women problems ain't my concern" she replied.

With anger, I took her gun away with gentle and rapid manoeuvre that stunned her. I managed to take the gun into my hands and pointed it back at her.

"What the... ?" she exclaimed.

"A little trick I have learned from fellow inmates..."

"Damn, girl !"

"I do not want to fight you"

"You want to hug me, maybe ?"

"I want to ask you a favour. As the female pirate you are... Do you know sword techniques ?"

Anamaria kept quiet.

"...Depends on what you want..." she said, studying my intentions.

"I have learned a little by a private teacher as a child... So I'm a little familiar... Your job won't be hard... I will not ask much of you."

"What do you want, exactly ?"

"I want you to form me... at least, show me how to defend myself. When I will get off of this ship, I know death will follow me and I want to resist until I can't anymore."

Anamaria started thinking.

"Yur crazy gal... but I'll teach ya."

I was a bit surprise by her quick answer.

"You decided so soon. In exchange for money ?"

"Even if I dun like the looks of you, I want you to die in peace. Shows ya at least have the guts to defend yourself..."

Although I was recalcitrant and doubtful, Anamaria smiled. I wondered what were her intentions. Maybe was she happy at the thought of booting me faster off of this ship and into the hands of Death...

She proceeded into looking around and swiftly took one of her fellow mate's sword without waking him up. She then headed to the stairs that lead the way down in the dark caves of the ship.

"This is a one time thing, ya hear me ?" she said. "I dun wanna keep up with a slow uptown girl."

"Where are we heading ?"

"Way down... We'll be quiet in the rum storage."

At the bottom of the ship, Anamaria went in the back. There was so little space with all of the support beams in our way. She stopped between two rum stacks and took her sword out of it's scabbard. She pointed two swords at me. I was a bit terrified.

"But... I don't have one" I muttered.

Anamaria smiled.

"That's why I borrowed" she said as it was obvious. "Take it."

Uncertain, I took one of the swords and I backed away. I tried moving it around, not realising what I've gotten myself into.

"It's a bit heavy..." I whined.

"If ya want to learn, ya have to get use to it."

Then, she started teaching me. We began slowly. She took her time to show me how to block myself. Suddenly, she came straight at me. Trying to back away, I tripped into my dress and fell on my back.

I looked at Anamaria and got up immediately.

"Sorry" I hissed with anger.

"Y'all have to take that robe off..."

My eyes went wide.

"W... what ?" I mumbled.

"Take that robe off"

"But... then I'll be in my underclothings !"

Anamaria got impatient and groaned.

"That's what troublin' ya ? You're a girl aren't ya ?"

"Last time I checked !" I replied, looking at her from head to toe, insulted she dared address me in such a way.

"Well then, between us women, ya can go on. Be at ease, girl... I'm not interested in seeing your white noble butt anyways, so take it off before ya hurt yourself... You should wear pants..."

"Pants ?... M... Men wear ?"

Anamaria looked at me, unenthusiastic.

"Ya'll be much more at ease... believe me."

I undressed myself and stood in my undergarments, looking at her in an awkward position.

Still, we proceeded on with my training.

After a few hours, she decided showing me the offensive, the way to fight back.

After a moment, Anamaria finally ordered me to stop.

"Ya learn quick... I'm impressed, girl"

I smiled while giving her the sword back.

Without anymore concern, Anamaria moved around. Then, she balanced her hand and grabbed one of the bottles of rum. She sat down on the floor and looked at me.

"Well... whatcha waitin' for ?" she asked.

"For you, actually..."

Anamaria laughed.

"Ya'll wait long..."

She opened the bottle of rum and started drinking.

"What are you doing ?" I asked.

She lowered her bottle.

"Drinkin'... what's it look like ?"

"Well... that, but..."

Anamaria leaned over and caught an other bottle.

"Ya shad drink one... it would take some tension off your shoulders" she said while showing me the bottle.

I hesitated.

"Is it good ?"

Anamaria laughed again, her echo going throughout the basement.

"I'm sorry" I said, not at ease.

I sat down next to her and took the bottle of rum.

"It's like wine for the rich, girl... Try it..." she persuaded on.

I looked at her and without no more hesitation, I drank. I immediately choked and spit out the liquid.

"Ya see" Anamaria said while tapping my back. "It's good stuff... But ya have to sip it, not gulp it... Wait until you're used to it"

"Yes..." I said, choking red with a raucous voice.

I drank an other sip, slowly this time, and looked at Anamaria. She smiled and I smiled back.

----------

Anamaria and I were laughing so hard. I leaned over her and put my head on her shoulder.

"Tell me, Ani... I mean Ana... what's sailing with Jack feel like ?" I asked.

Anamaria looked down and laughed while looking at her bottle of rum.

"Why ya wanna know that ?"

"Piracy... All that... freedom ! All that greed without taking care of others... All that sea and the beautiful horizons, the sunsets and the sunrise..."

I closed my eyes. I felt so sleepy.

"Tell me" I whispered. "I wish to know. What it's like, being a lady pirate ?"

Anamaria looked down.

"Far from being a lady, girl..."

With a lost of attention, I looked at the ceiling.

"I'd like to be free..." I said on a low tone voice.

I turned my heard towards her and just tried to figure her out.

"You..." Anamaria said. "Tell me what's your real reason on this ship... Your whole story..."

"It is of no importance" I replied, putting my bottle of rum away.

"But I wanna know" said Anamaria. Ya have a scumbag husband... but what are you exactly... ?"

I looked at her. She looked at me directly in the eyes. She was thirsty to know... and with hesitation, I told her everything. From beginning to end. Maybe more then I should of told her...

"He will get me" I whispered in conclusion. "I do not want to show it, but I'm so scared... I wish..."

I stood silent for a moment.

"Wishing continuously like that will only curse ya... That's what happened, ain't it ?"

I started feeling dizzy. I turned on the side and eye blinked numerous times. Then, I leaned over to take my bottle and lift it up high.

"To my own death !" I cheered and then took a sip.

Anamaria turned around, looked at me and then looked at the floor. Only one bottle of rum was completely drank, and the other one, half empty.

"You're drunk already ?" she asked.

I got up, trembling a bit. I looked at my half bottle and then at Anamaria. I felt insulted.

"Of course not !... I am too much of a Dame to drink until drunken…ness !"

Anamaria looked at me, perplexed.

"No girl... I seriously think you're drunk"

Then, I fell on my knees and caught up to Anamaria, crawling towards her. I put my arms around her neck and I started to cry.

--------------

_(Meanwhile... On Vortigan's ship : The Drache)_

Francis was on deck. His long black cape twirled in the wind of the night. He looked at the black horizon, only a little torch of light lit his surroundings.

Vortigan caught up to him. Francis didn't even turn around.

"Where are we headed, exactly, captain ?" asked Francis on a commanding tone, still looking at the dark horizon.

"To the East. Our informant told us about their whereabouts."

"Are you sure it is her ?" asked Francis, his hands contracting in anger.

"Are you questioning my man, Delmare ?" asked Vortigan on a harsh tone.

Francis leaned his head backwards to catch a glimpse of Vortigan.

"No... not at all" he finally said with a mediocre smile.

Vortigan turned around.

"We'll be catching up with them in two days. The Black Pearl ain't that fast of a ship compared to the Drache."

"That's what you're paid for, Vortigan" said Francis. "I hope my money doesn't go to waste."

The captain walked away from Francis, not saying one more word. As for Francis, he looked at the stars in the sky. He reached out to try and catch a star in his hands. Right at the moment when he seemed to catch one, he tighten his grip, crushing the star... One thing he was dying to do to Charissiana.

------------

The following morning, Jack got out of his cabin. Gibbs came to greet him on the spot.

"Jack..." started Gibbs.

"Not now, Gibbs !" said Jack. "I have to find Anamaria."

"But..." continued Gibbs.

Jack looked up and saw the ship's helm. Yolas was at the wheel and looked at Jack, shrugging, showing him he didn't know what happened to the original navigator. Jack looked at Gibbs.

"Where's Anamaria ?" he asked, calm.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya, Jack..."

Gibbs sighed :

"Some men heard them laughing in the basement... Laughing l.o.u.d." he continued.

"Them ?"

"The girl and Anamaria."

"Which basement ?"

Gibbs hesitated a while and muttered nervously :

"The ones below the sleeping quarters. The rum storage..."

Jack made big eyes and gestured, taking a step forward.

"My rum !" yelled Jack. "My precious essence of life ! Damn the women !"

Gibbs and Jack ran and descended the stairs to the basement. They marched rapidly around the cave and finally noticed Anamaria and Charity sleeping next to one an other. Jack looked at them and smiled.

"Oh... How cute" he said.

Then, his eyes saw the six empty bottles of rum and Charity's dress on the floor. His face turned red.

-----------

My eyes slowly opened. My head turned and seemed to beat at the pumping of my heart.

"Ouch..." I muttered, putting a hand on the back of my neck.

Then, I saw Anamaria sleeping on the floor. Afterwards, I looked up. I stayed stunned upon seeing Jack's face above mine. He didn't look very happy.

Anamaria slowly awoke and backed away the instant she saw Jack above me. I didn't say a word. I was paralysed.

"Listen, Jack..." Anamaria started, trying to calm him down.

Jack didn't even look at her. He just stared at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

I realised I was scared beyond belief of that man. I didn't have my place here... or anywhere.

Suddenly, Jack gripped me violently by my hair. He forced me up and pushed me away towards the stairs. I got up as fast as I could to run away from him.

Finally arriving on the decks, I started running. Jack quickly followed, coming straight towards me.

"Jack ! Stop it !" I heard Anamaria yell as she finished mounting the stairs after Jack.

Jack caught up to me and pulled me by my arm, lifting me up to face him.

"Oh please !" I moaned and begged, putting my hands on his hand.

Anamaria came behind Jack and started pulling on him, ordering him to calm down. But Jack just looked at me.

"Ya already owed me a bottle... but now, you're just abusing my patience, woman..."

Jack loosen his grip so I could get away. Almost the entire crew surrounded us now.

I ran to one of the pirates and immediately took his sword. As calm as I could I pointed the blade at Jack. Everyone was dead silent.

"Girl ! Dun make this worst !" Anamaria said, taking a step towards me. "You look completely stupid !"

Jack put his hand on the side, blocking Anamaria's path. He didn't want her to interfere.

"What you think you're doin' ?" she asked Jack.

Jack took a step towards me and smirked.

"You're pretty daring, girl..." Jack said, looking at me with malicious eyes.

He then took his sword out and pointed it back at me. His eyes were shining in excitement.

"Now... This is a tough one... You have a chance to back away... I would be heart broken a few seconds seeing I killed a small creature like you."

"You had the chance to kill me before, you're the one that just didn't took it !" I said with rage.

I launched at him in fury, trying to attack him, but he blocked my every move. I was trembling so much that I tripped and fell on my back. Jack immediately got over me, pointing his sword on my throat. He smiled. I closed my eyes for a moment, asking myself what was I doing.

Finally, Jack backed away. Other pirates came and grabbed me, holding me tight so I wouldn't move.

Jack turned around and didn't look at me.

"This is the end of the line, love..." he said, like he regretted the situation.

"Get her off the ship !" yelled Gibbs, running towards us like he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"No ! Anamaria !" I cried out for her, but she didn't move.

The man took me on the side of the ship and pushed me over the edge. I dived into the water in a scream. It took me a few seconds to make my way back to the surface. The crew looked down on me from the ship. I felt so humiliated.

Then, some of the pirates started yelling. I looked on the side and saw a small boat coming towards me. I swam to it as fast as I could.

Jack came to see what the fuss of his men was all about. I got on the boat and stayed surprised upon seeing Mr. Yolas. He tried to help me in the boat.

"What the hell you think you're doing, kid ?" yelled Gibbs.

Yolas looked up. I crumbled in the boat, confused and lost.

"I'm sorry, everyone ! But I just can't leave a woman like this."

"Your ship won't wait back for ya, boy" yelled an other pirate.

"Then... so be it !" Yolas yelled back.

Yolas took the paddles and started paddling.

"Don't worry, miss... the port of St-Kitts isn't very far... I'll get you there."

I looked at the sky. The burning sun shined down on me. At that moment I remembered what it really felt to die... Damn all of you... Damn you, Jack.

--------------------------

**A/N :** Sorry about this chapter... Reading it after 3 years and it still doesn't seem right. Chaps 10 and 11 won't be very interesting either (but hopefully funny), but after that, hell breaks loose ! Waa! lol

...Please don't be too hard on me. meep. Thanks for reading !


	10. Charming Mr Yolas

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews !

This chapter is what I call a "fill in chapter". I doesn't make the story progress, but was intended to be fun. Next chapter will follow in the same paste, but it will reveal more of the plot.

**Indian Wolf :** Hmmm... well I pronounce "Yolas" as _Y(e)u-l(au)ss_. Simply put, I guess just _Yo-leus_ would do. Oh ! Sorry ! I didn't even think about putting my character's main features except for the fact she was skinny... In my mind she was very simple : Brown hair, wavy and long (going down her chest - to about her elbows), brown eyes. Body wise : just a skinny (maybe too skinny), averagely tall, small breasted woman. I hope this clears things up a bit. Thank you for having bringing this up ! If you have any more questions, please ask :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter X : "Charming Mr. Yolas"**

Mr.Yolas and I arrived at St-Kitts a few hours later.

I got off the boat, still shaking like a leaf. The early events had left me somewhat speechless.

I shook my head to erase the bad thoughts and started walking away. I could feel Yolas walking behind me. Then, I stopped.

"Thank you, Mr. Yolas. You may leave now." I said without looking at him.

"But Miss... Ya can't be left behind like this."

I turned around and stared at him. I walked to him and looked into his eyes.

"Is it money you want, Mr. Yolas ?" I asked.

"Of course n..."

"Well, then" I said cutting in. "I really can't pay you right now"

"That's ok, miss... really!"

Ignoring his words, I turned back and started walking away. But suddenly, I fell on my knees. Mr. Yolas came running to me and picked me up.

"Charity... You feeling well ?"

"Yes" I replied, pulling myself together. "I'm fine... just... the fatigue got over me"

Yolas held me tight so I wouldn't fall again, but I pushed him so he could get off of me.

"I know what's wrong…" he continued.

"You are a fine helping gentleman, but you speak too much..." I said, not holding my tongue.

Yolas giggled.

"Oh, miss... Are you hungry, maybe ?

On these words, my mouth started to water.

"...Food ?"

Repeating that word never sounded so good.

"You seemed to have drank much... If you eat, you will feel less dizzy"

"Maybe have you forgotten that I don't have any money, sir, to pay any kind of food..."

"Ney, I haven't forgotten!" he said with a smile. "I have enough silver pieces… for both of us"

From that moment on, Mr. Yolas became my best friend.

"You're threat ?" I asked.

"If you want to, Miss..."

Yolas started walking in front of me and led the way. With eyes wide opened, begging for food, I followed him.

---------------

At the tavern, Yolas had ordered a big chunk of meat. Not only did it look good, but the smell made me drool of lust. I tried to restrain myself, but Mr.Yolas, always with a smile, made a gesture with his hands for me to go on.

I jumped hands first into the meat and grabbed a bite that I swallowed immediately. I choked a bit, but that wasn't enough to stop me from stuffing myself like a pig.

Mr.Yolas looked at me and suddenly put a hand on my hands.

"You should relax a bit... your stomach won't take that all at once."

I looked at him, took a big bite and started chewing at a slower paste.

"Food on the ship didn't taste that good, huh ?" he asked

I nodded in agreement before taking an other huge bite. Yolas then called out for the barmaid, ordering us two whiskies.

"Oh... no thank you. I don't drink... not anymore, at least" I said, pieces of meat still between my teeth.

"Come on... You can drink a lil' with me... You still must be thirsty... It will make the meat go down more easily in your lil' stomach !"

One of the barmaids went up to the bar and took the whiskies destined to us. She brought them to our table, leaned over a little too much, showing her exuberant breasts to Yolas with a big smile. He looked down her chest without hesitation. When she walked away, the young pirate looked at me with a smile.

I put the piece of meat down slowly, clearing my face. I looked at Yolas with a subtle glance.

"Don't look at me like that !" he said. "You're creepy"

"You're a bit of a flirt, aren't you, Mr.Yolas ?"

He smiled.

"Well... I am young... I guess women like that."

He took his cup of whiskey and leaned it on his right cheek, making himself discreet.

"But all this is nothing compared to our great escape from the Black Pearl !"

With hesitation, I smiled maliciously.

"So you didn't like that ship ?" I asked.

"I didn't like the captain" he confirmed.

At my turn, I raised my cup of whiskey.

"To us !" he said.

"To a new life !... I hope" I replied.

Following the toast, we drank up, wishing for the best.

---------------

After dinner, I could notice Mr.Yolas had something on his mind. His eyes were lost and empty, thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about ?" I asked.

"The money..."

I got up in rage.

"I knew you were only into this !" I shouted.

"Please ! Sit down, Miss !" he ordered me.

I sat down quietly.

"I'm talking about my current finances... I believe I have enough for us to sleep at the tavern."

My frustration quickly faded away. I thought for a moment and smiled, knowing that I was going to sleep well tonight... and looking at Mr.Yolas, I even surprised myself into thinking that it didn't bothered me to sleep next to a man, especially him. He had something I couldn't quite put my hands on... He was an honest pirate.

---------------

_(Meanwhile... the same very late afternoon.)_

One of the pirates, up on the checking point,on the center mast of the Black Pearl, was looking at the horizon.

"Captain !" he suddenly yelled while looking to the North. "Captaaaaaain !"

After he heard the yelling, Jack got out of his cabin. He looked up the mast. The pirate was coming down quickly by the nets. When he reached the decks, he panicked and went straight towards Jack.

"What's the matter, man ?" asked Jack.

"A ship... A big one !" he said, pointing to the Northern horizon.

Jack rapidly went on the upper deck and checked with his telescope. His face showed anger and surprise. At that moment, Anamaria came next to him and took the telescope after Jack.

"The Drache ? Vortigan's ship... He must be looking for us."

Jack walked away from the upper deck. Anamaria started to get a little worried.

"What are you gonna do ?" asked Anamaria, catching up to Jack.

"If he approaches, we'll prepare for battle... if not... no need to run after him, now, do we ?"

On these words, Jack went to his cabin.

"Keep me informed" he simply said.

"Wait !" Anamaria yelled. He seems to be going to St-Kitts... But how could he possibly have known..." she whispered.

"Going to St-Kitts, you say ? Ah... well... No worries !" Jack said on a high tone.

Anamaria took him by his arm. Jack turned around.

"Dya realize Yolas and the girl are there ?!" she asked with eyes wide open.

"Errrr... maybe !" replied Jack without any further concerns.

"Ya just gonna do nothin' ?"

Anamaria started pumping with anger.

"Well, then, if you aren't happy, Ana, why don't you just jump off the ship and swim to St-Kitts to report it ?"

On these words, Anamaria lost control of her temper.

"You fool !" she yelled. "You gonna leave that girl like this, all alone with some defenceless boy ? Don't ya remember me telling you that I made her drink "

"Aye... I may remember… vaguely"

"What happened to the money we all wanted ?" she growled.

"She didn't have it anyways, luv... No gold, no Jack !"

-------------------

I woke up the next morning. The first thing that went through my thoughts was to notice I was still alive.

In spite of the deception of that reality, I turned around. I felt so warm and secure. When my mind cleared up, I realized I was sleeping on Yolas' chest. His arms were wrapped around me. As I harshly moved away from him, Yolas' finally woke up.

"Good morning, Miss... Ya slept well ?" he said, stretching his arms and legs.

My hand reached my mouth in consternation.

"Oh my... I was so drunk... I don't remember... Did we ?... Oh Lord!… Have I sinned ?"

Yolas started laughing and got out of bed.

"You mean you don't remember ?…"

I was shocked and started breathing heavily.

"I'm kidding, Miss !" Yolas finally said, revealing his smile. "You fell asleep on the tavern table and we just slept next to each other... No harm done."

Trusting his words, I could breath in more easily.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what "

"For... cuddling you in my sleep... I guess it was the warmth of a man... I'm sorry... but at the same time, I guess I thank you."

Yolas just smiled.

"As long as you slept well, Miss."

I got out of bed and looked at my clothes. I noticed my lack of dress - I was still in my white unders and garters.

"We'll have to do somethin' about that" Yolas said, seeing I was concerned about my situation. "We can't walk around forever with you looking like that. Best we go to the market..."

"The market...? "

"We have to have breakfast first... I'm starving. Not you "

"I'm famished, Mr. Yolas"

"Well then, here's my plan... We steal "

"Stealing ? Going against the law ?"

I felt uneasy.

"The law already went against you, didn't it ?" he asked, taking a step towards me.

I stayed perplexed. Anger started getting to me.

"Yes... I guess you're right, Mr. Yolas"

"See this as payback time against society"

"Payback time... Yes !... But what is your plan in depth ? Enter and steal ?"

"No... I got wayyyy better then that for our first phase which is clothes stealing"

"Then what is your suggestion "

"Sex !"

My eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean, sex ?"

-------------

Entering the clothes store, I tried to act as much as a whore as possible. ...I guess I didn't have much choice, but damn that Mr.Yolas for talking me into this !

"I'm certainly going for one way trip to hell with this" I whispered to myself.

It was early in the morning and no patrons were in the store.

I walked with a silly smile to the back and leaned on the counter, trying to reveal my small breasts. Then, with the sexiest and appealing voice I could, I called for assistance, ready to seduce my victim.

Suddenly, a rather large woman came out from the back. She looked at me oddly. I immediately stood straight.

"What do you want ?" she asked.

"Humm... yes... Incredibly sorry!" I muttered.

I ran out as fast as possible and went across the street to join Mr.Yolas. He was hiding behind a house located near the store.

"So ?" he asked. "It worked ?"

"No ! The man is actually a woman !" I replied, looking at him with embarrassment.

Yolas stretched his neck and tried to get a glimpse into the store.

"You sure ? But I was sure she was a man..."

My eyes crossed over.

" Well... It's a woman ! A very plump and large breasted woman"

"Oh.. dang" said Yolas.

"_Dang_ ?" I said repeating after him. "Is that all you can say or do ?!"

"Well... What can I do ? You can't seduce her anymore."

I looked at him with an evil smile. I could fell demon horns growing on top of my head.

"Oh no, Miss... Don't look at me that way !"

Moments after, Yolas entered the store. Timid, he walked to the front. The large woman looked at him with a seducing smile. Yolas tried to smile back to her, but fear took over him. He turned around, trying to avoid her. Suddenly, she took the initiative and walked towards him.

"All the whales didn't die on land..." Yolas whispered to himself.

The woman gave him a tap on the shoulders. Yolas turned around with a smile.

"May I help you ?" she asked, smiling and revealing her yellow brownish teeth.

Yolas wanted to run and scream, but he sank his teeth into his tongue, abstaining himself from speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Errrr, mam'..." he said while turning around.

"It's 'Miss'..." she said, smiling so beautifully.

"Miss..." repeated Yolas in a shiver. "I was actually... hummmm... Looking for a dress, for my wife !"

"Your wife ?" she asked with a less alluring voice.

"Yes ! My wife !"

Suddenly, the woman smiled, approached Yolas and got onto him. Yolas tried to back away, but she was way stronger than him and held him in place.

"Your wife means a lot to you ?" she asked, putting a finger on his lips.

"Extremely!" he replied, choking a little from her grip.

She suddenly pulled him by his shirt and lured him in the back of the store.

That was my time to act. I quickly went into the store, grabbed a dress and ran away with it in two seconds. I went hiding behind the house again.

A while had passed by. I had time to change into my new dress before Mr.Yolas came out.

Finally, when he did come out of the store, he ran so fast behind the house and joined me. His face was red. He was breathing in heavily. I looked at him and started laughing. Mr.Yolas looked at me.

"You're laughing ?" he asked, trying to find his breath. "You think it's funny ?"

"Not at all !" I said, giggling. "That was a very serious matter!"

He stared at me with a little angry.

"Then what are you doing ? " he asked

"Enjoying the moment !"

He looked discourage. I finally looked at him with a fairly serious face.

"What did you do to her ?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

Mr.Yolas approached me. He made himself pretty scary. I stopped laughing definitively.

"Ya know what I did ?" he asked on a calm tone. "I cut her throat and tried to fit her head up her large ass."

Now I was dead serious... and so was he. I looked at him in terror.

"Just kidding !" he finally said, giggling. "When she wasn't looking, I took one of the objects I found on a table behind her - actually I was kissing her, not by choice, and tried to put my arms around her to grab the object in question - and I knocked her down... You should of seen your face, Miss "

"And you are laughing now ? But you looked so serious !" I hissed.

"All in the pleasure, Miss !"

I growled and started walking away. With a smile on his face, Yolas followed me.

"You aren't funny at all !" I complained on the way.

"Ah... come on, Miss ! She was an entire ship for herself and I had to sink her down for a while !... Have you actually seen the size of her rack ? Hey !... Wait for me !"


	11. Change of plans

**Chapter XI : "A change of plans"**

"You see that man over there ? The fat tummy one ?" Yolas asked, pointing at a large man behind an open food kiosk.

"Yes"

Mr.Yolas and I were standing behind a wall in the market place. We acted serenely, just talking about nothing and everything, while in fact, he and I were preparing our next steal.

"I'm not sure I can do this" I finally whispered to Yolas.

"You'll do fine... Just use your charms and your small breast and you'll be fine !"

On those words, Yolas went running away.

I sighed and finally pulled myself together. I walked to the grapefruit kiosk. The man had noticed me on the spot. I leaned over and grabbed one of the grapefruits. I extended my arms, trying to show my cleavage as much as possible. I glared as sensually as I could and smiled to the merchant.

"Is it fresh ?" I asked, grabbing the grapefruit into my hand.

The man gave me a quick glance and turned his head around.

"_Dang it all_ !" I thought. I had to try to get his attention !

I started to «rub» the grapefruits, gently sliding my fingers on them.

"Hmmmm, it's so soft…" I whispered.

I leaned over and caught him by his arm.

"Soft like you" I babbled uncomfortably.

The man looked at me with a beatifying face, but the timing was just right as I saw Yolas's hands go in from under the kiosk and grabbing two grapefruits behind the merchant.

"So..." I continued on, looking at him eye to eye. "I like grapefruits... hard and... voluptuous... How about you ? Do you like them firm ?" I said, showing more of my cleavage.

The merchant turned around, ignoring me. I was insulted. At the moment when I wanted to throw a grapefruit at him to catch his attention, Mr.Yolas came in running and grabbed my hand.

"I was looking for you, sister ! "

"Brother !" I lied. "I wanted to buy one of them grapefruits, but they seem pretty retarded to me..." I spilled off on an angry tone, loud enough for the merchant to hear me.

"I'm sorry, sir" Yolas said to the merchant. "My sister is a little persuasive when she sees something she likes..."

The merchant turned around and came towards us.

"It's ok" he said. "All good families have a sluts of their own blood..."

I growled.

Suddenly, the man winked at Yolas. I choked into my own saliva. Mr.Yolas finally pulled on my arm and we ran away.

------

Not long after, Mr.Yolas and I found ourselves at the tavern. We had picked a table in one of the dark corners to avoid too much attention. We started eating our grapefruits.

"People in St-Kitts are pretty... hmmmm... scary" I noted.

"Pretty big and gay !" Yolas confirmed, not so enchanted.

I started laughing loudly.

"Sorry to say you are very popular within this soil..." I babbled.

Mr.Yolas looked at me and smiled.

"I never saw you laughing so much" he said.

"That's because, Mr. Yolas, I wasn't in good company ! Now I am eating and for the first time in my life, I'm feeling so good about myself ! All these tricks, the adrenaline... I feel so alive ! I'm having so much fun !"

He leaned over and took his hand into mine. He looked at me with shiny eyes and smiled. I smiled back. After a short while, I looked down, blushing.

"Don't look at me like that" I whispered.

"Please... Of all the whales and the men, you make realize what beauty is"

"You're a little out of hand for a young man, Mr. Yolas" I said, smiling.

Yolas smiled back.

"A little drink ?" he asked.

"Oh !... I couldn't possibly "

"Come on now... Just a bit ! We can drink slowly until night ! I have enough silver pieces left."

----------

The sun started to set when we got out of the tavern. Arm in arm, we walked out in the streets, laughing out loud. I was so drunk that I couldn't see very well in front of me. Yolas had to lead the way, pulling on my arm.

We started dancing and running in the streets like children until I suddenly tripped. I started laughing at myself.

"You always trip" laughed Yolas. "You're so clumsy "

"I know !"

With Yolas' help, I got up and tripped again, but this time, in his arms.

"…Again…" I whispered.

"You wish to trip again ?" he asked, a little confused.

I shook my head.

"No" I whispered so softly. "Keep me in your arms..."

I stayed there a while and just hugged him out of affection. It felt so good to be with him. He had revived me in a way I never thought possible again. Surprisingly, his arms were tighter around me. He held me strongly against him.

---------

Later that night, Mr.Yolas and I found a calm and dark place behind an other house in town. We sat there, our backs against the wall. It was going to be our sleeping place for the night.

I leaned on him, hoping he could put his arms around me. He took me in without hesitation.

"Thank you" I said to him.

"No need to thank me, Miss... I swore to protect you."

I blushed.

"You swore ?" I asked, cuddling him even more.

"I swore until death..." he replied, putting his hand in my hair.

"You are quite the romantic, Mr. Yolas... With you, I feel no need to think of tomorrow"

"Tomorrow..." he whispered.

"Yes... tomorrow... Let's no think of tomorrow..."

Yolas held me tighter. I closed my eyes. He felt so warm.

"Tomorrow, we'll be far away" he said.

"Far away... I dreamed of being far away"

"Far away... From this land... On the seas, hoisting the sails"

"Far... away..."

"Yes... So far away... I won't let you go... Dear Charissiana…"

My heart suddenly stopped and my eyes blinked.

I couldn't breath.

"Charissiana... ?" I whispered.

Yolas' grip got loose. With hesitation and pure fright, I raised my head to look at him. Yolas was looking back at me. Looking at me so cruelly with an evil smile on his face. A demon had possessed him.

I crawled away. Everything suddenly felt so cold and I was isolated. I got up very slowly and so did Yolas, following my movements.

"You know who I am... ?" I asked in a lost of breath, still looking at him.

"Knowing is only half of the truth… Isn't it, Charissiana ?"

I took two steps backwards.

"Please tell me you know this from Jack"

"Oh. You couldn't be more wrong. Jack has nothing to do with this..."

Yolas took a few steps towards me. I shook my head, going crazy of disbelief.

"I don't want to be believing this "

"You better start believing, lovely"

"Who the devil do you work for ?"

Yolas laughed. He started playing with his footsteps, scaring me as he got closer.

"Ah... A phrase of nice sense... And I respond to you fairly : Yes, who the DEVIL ?"

Now, Yolas stood next to me and looked in my eyes.

"But I saw you... I know you..."

My fear only amused him. Enthusiastic, he raised his voice once more.

"You didn't see everything, Miss..."

He suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to follow him. I tried to run away, but Yolas kept a tight hold of me, enough to hurt me as I tried to place a move of escape.

After a few minute walk, I knew where we were heading : We headed back to the clothing store of the woman merchant.

Yolas just barged in the back, kicking the door wide open and pushed me inside.

Only a dim candle lit the narrow room.

As I was forced into the back I suddenly backed away in dread, seeing that a corpulent mass was dripping in blood, on the floor. It was the body of the merchant woman.

Yolas came behind me and pushed me again. I ran, circumventing the dead woman and went to the other door that must of directly lead to the front of the store. Trembling, I tried opening it, pulling on the door knob, but it wouldn't open.

Yolas caught up to me and pushed me down. I crawled back and stood against the wall.

"It won't be long now"

"How could you do this !?" I yelled

"What ?... That ?" he said, looking at the corpse. "Let's just say it's in mere self-defense..."

Yolas came around me and grabbed me by my arm. I tried to kick myself out of it, but Yolas just pulled on me.

"Let go of me !" I yelled. "Jack would have trusted you !"

Yolas held me solidly so I could stop moving. I had never noticed he was so strong.

"You don't know half of who Jack is. 'Trust' ain't in his way of life. The only thing he believes in is himself... And you should know, since he left you all alone… You would have drowned if I hadn't saved you."

Yolas looked at me with a deep glare of madness and admiration.

"But I. Yes, I. I never doubted of Vortigan's leadership. The Black Pearl was his. Jack wrongfully ruled... All Vortigan wanted was to rob the rich and feed the poor... meaning feeding us."

"By killing them !" I yelled.

Yolas forced me to stand still and pulled my hair back. I stretch my neck backwards so I could look at him face to face for a last time.

"It's a pity, really..." he whispered, he's nose against my cheek.

Then, he violently pushed me. I tripped over the dead woman's body and fell on my back in the pile of blood. I turned my head around, trying not to look.

"He will arrive soon enough... he'll pick you up... Be a nice girl in the mean time and wait. I'll take it you'll be in good company in the meanwhile."

Yolas turned back and headed outside. He closed the door behind him.

I got up and ran to the door, trying to pull on the door knob. But then, I heard a click. He locked it from the outside.

I turned around, looking at my surroundings. The place was so narrow. The smell of blood filled the air and I only wanted to vomit.

Outside, Yolas stood behind the door. He grinned maliciously.

"Piece of cake" he whispered.


	12. Francis' messenger

**Chapter XII : "Francis' messenger"**

They're all toying with me... Men... Good for nothing and filthy men !

I have been broken, shattered into pieces one to many times.

I've stopped struggling... Struggling by hitting the walls, struggling by savagely pulling on the door knob, struggling by yelling for help.

It was hopeless. Once again, he gained advantage on me : Francis was now my personal tormentor, the ruler of my body and soul. He was the only one to seal my fate. I couldn't even gain control of my own destiny.

Tired, I sat on the table. My eyes were closing by themselves, weary of waiting for the unknown, for the Devil to open the door and carry me once again in Hell, where I managed to escape once. This time, I wouldn't get out of it.

I gazed upon the floor and stared at the dead woman's body. The light of the flame slightly lit a part of her back. It didn't bother me anymore, thinking she would probably let me share her tomb since I would die in similar circumstances.

I turned my head on the side, lost. I held myself together, putting my hands around my legs and leaned my head on my knees.

I closed my eyes slowly, thinking of the far plains between Heaven and Hell ; Those of Earth, filled with white flowers and the lovely scent of freedom all around me. If God could of granted me one last wish :

« _God... Hear my last call and bring me there when you'll take my life in your hands again... after all the pain you made me endure by sharing my soul and body with the demons of Earth_ » I chanted.

And then, the fire of the candle went out. It was total darkness. I turned my head around and put my hands on my face. I was loosing myself. I felt my head tilt between reality and the tricky images of my imagination.

Suddenly, I raised my head. I heard voices, louder and louder, coming closer and closer. The halos of light slowly came from behind that door.

The clock was ticking... click -

Then, I heard the voices and felt _their_ presence behind the back door.

- clock.

I sat up straight and slid off the table as fast as I could, stumbling on the dead body.

- click -

With fright, I looked around, hoping I could hide in darkness and be consumed completely by her.

- clock -

Suddenly, the squeaking sound of the knob turning was heard and the door slowly opened.

Time ran out.

With my legs shaking, I tried to find my way but I had just tumbled again and again against the walls keeping me in cage.

My spirit gave up upon my body. I crumbled on the floor and crawled to what I thought was the nearest corner and waited. Somebody had just entered the room. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my hears. I was naively hiding, my gestures similar to those of a child. I was scared beyond belief. I didn't want to face what hunted me for so long.

I started balancing my head back and forth. I blamed half of my confusion on fatigue and the other on madness.

I could feel the light coming close to me. One person. One type of footstep rumbled the floor. Then it stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked : The man had kneeled at my level and put the light on the table.

Suddenly, he leaned his hand towards me. I flinched and tilted my head on the side with a small wail of fright. The man put his hand on my chin and lifted my head so I could look at him.

He smiled, taking pleasure in my fear. He then took my hand and pulled it off of my ear, gently kissing it before he got up.

I got up, following his every move.

He was a middle aged and tall man. He seemed very strong and his skin was pretty tanned. His beard wasn't shaved very well, however, his head was completely bold and well shaved up.

He took a step towards me. I backed away, taking a step on the side.

He started giggling. He took a large step and tried to jump in my way. I screamed, trying to get out of his path. He was laughing, having fun with the entire situation until he finally caught up to me.

He took me by my throat and held me against the wall. His nose went up and down my neck and he breathed in deeply.

He finally backed away and looked at me.

« Your smell... » he said in a husky voice « ...One of a woman's I didn't breath in for such a very long time...»

I looked at him in anger, but I couldn't move. He still held me by my neck and I found it difficult to breath.

« So... Charissiana, is it ? »

I didn't respond.

« I can see Francis' taste. You seem like a easy woman to lure in... Yet, so fragile... Ah... Yes... I wonder why he didn't break a small thing like you right away... »

I tried to get a hold of myself until I couldn't anymore. I finally decided to speak my mind.

« That man isn't worth half what I am... » I whispered in terror.

He smiled.

« I see we have common thoughts... » he replied.

He let go of me and backed away. He contoured the dead corpse while looking at it.

« I see Yolas isn't gentle with women like I am... »

I didn't respond. My eyes followed his every move.

« Oh, I'm sorry I didn't present myself... » he said, turning around to look at me.

« Let me guess... Vortigan... » I babbled.

Vortigan smiled.

« Ahhh... So my good companion Jack told you about me »

« Not in very good terms » I replied, taking my distance.

« Oh... What a shame... But I guess I'll see him again very soon... We'll be able to catch up on certain things... »  
« Soon ? » I asked.

« We need a little bait to catch the big ship... I have a small bone to pick up with Jack... Which means I'll need your help... »

I tried to get all my senses together. As I looked at him, I could feel my heart pump with adrenaline. My thoughts got back into place now that the mission of this man was clear to me.

« You're wasting your time... He won't come back to me... » I confirmed.

« Ah... But you see... I'm sure he will... For all the loot you must have promised, that's why he helped you in the first place... »

I stood quietly. He knew much more about me then I had thought.

« Yes... » he squealed like a snake as he figure it all out. « I know him so well and I can still smell him from here...»

Then an other thought occurred to me. Vortigan had made me forget all about it.

I took a step forward.

« I wish to see Francis... »

Vortigan cornered the corpse yet again and came next to me. He smirked.

« Yes, Francis is eager to see you too... He's on the ship, waiting... But you'll have to negotiate with me, in the meanwhile... »

My eyes turned around. I couldn't tell if it was fear or the irony, but I smirked at my turn.

« Of course... So much like Francis making others do all of his dirty work. You are his puppet, I'm I not mistaking ? »

« You speak back to me ? » he said, surprised with anger.

I got mad. My lips crisped. After all what I had been through, I finally had enough. I cracked. It didn't matter what would happen anymore :

« You are the one daring to talk to me in such a way !»

He suddenly took me by my hair and pulled me up against his body.

« You're lucky... » he said, breathing in my face « ...that Francis ordered to have you alive...»

I spit in his face. He let go of me and took the spit off his cheek. I was paralyzed for a moment, looking at what I had done. But Vortigan looked at me in anger and, in a growl, pulled on my hair once again.

He pushed me to the door and we got out. I noticed that some of Vortigan's men were waiting. Vortigan pushed me down in front of them.

I tried to back them off of me, but they quickly picked me up and we started walking away.

In a few long minutes, it would come down to the moment I've waited for so long... I would see Francis once again.

----------------

A/N : Thanks for reading ! And again, thank you for the reviews CrystalizedHeart :)


	13. A life for a life

**A/N :** Right from the start, I won't lie ; This chapter has a big Mary-Suess situation... If those kind of things are a pain for you, then I'm warning you !! Don't read !!! This part has never has been beta-read either over the last 3 years... Frankly, I just went with the flow of it and I had fun with the entire thing... Please don't hurt me ! lol

If you're to be mean and/or at least constructive, please email me. I'll be happy to re-work this part and get correct history lessons. Meeep. But still, I hope you enjoy it :)

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter XIII : "A life for a life"**

Vortigan lead the way through the streets of the town. I looked around, trying to find a possible way out of it, but the large men surrounding me would block my every chance.

Suddenly, a loud "_bang_" was heard. The man next to Vortigan crumbled on his feet. He had a bullet lodged right into his forehead.

The "C_oup d'État_" made his men completely paralyzed by surprise while Vortigan took out his gun, unshaken by the situation. Quickly snapping out of it, the pirates followed the example of their captain.

« It came from that way ! » Vortigan yelled « Search the area ! » he continued while pushing two of his men forward.

I stood perfectly still for a minute before I finally seized my chance. I pushed the guy behind me and started running madly.  
One of the pirates aimed his gun at me, but Vortigan saw him just in time to direct the shot elsewhere.

« I want her alive... » Vortigan angrily said.

The two men started running after me.

As fast as I could, I just kept on running in the streets and between the houses. My head was spinning so much I couldn't help but see shadows everywhere, stalking me. The instant I went into a narrow path behind one of the houses, someone suddenly grabbed me. He pulled me around and pushed me against the wall while putting a hand on my mouth so I wouldn't scream. His body leaned over me, like if he tried to protect me. I immediately slid my eyes on the side and saw Vortigan's men coming around, but continuing their way in the opposite direction. They hadn't seen me in the shadows.

Finally, my savior let go of me. The instant I saw his figure, my eyes grew wide.

« Jack ! » I exclaimed. « You came back... ! I... Yolas turned against us... and... »

He put a finger over my lips to seal them.

« Quiet » he whispered seriously.

I nodded. Jack leaned over the corner and studied if the coast was clear. He made a gesture with his hand, telling me to follow him.  
I followed him swiftly. My heart was pumping mad. Jack held his own gun tightly into his hand. Everything was dead quiet in the streets of the peaceful town. No one bothered to see what all the commotion was about. No signs of Vortigan and his men either.

Jack and I made our way to the other side of the town. There was a small beach and I noticed two small boats. Anamaria was there with a other men of Jack's crew.

Jack approached Anamaria.

« Let's get away from here » Jack said.

Anamaria nodded.

« Aye, Jack. »

As they were putting the small boats at sea, I suddenly heard a gun shot.

---

From afar, Vortigan was looking at us, hiding in the shadows of a nearby house.  
« Got ya... » he whispered, an evil smile on his face.

---

I turned my head and looked at Jack. His mouth was open and his eyes rolled back. He crumbled on the sand.

« Jack ?! » I whispered with anxiety.

Anamaria jumped out of the boat and ran to us. An other pirate assisted Anamaria to help Jack regain his feet. They pulled on him and embarked him in one of the boats. He suddenly moaned. I looked down and saw blood on the left side of his stomach.

Anamaria sat next to Jack and looked at him. When she saw where the bullet was lodged, she pressured her hands on his wound.

« Don't just stare ! » said Anamaria while looking at me. « Put pressure on him ! »

With eyes wide open in fright, Anamaria grabbed my hands and placed them on the wound. She immediately went to paddled with the other pirates.

« We'll get Jack on the Black Pearl fast and get the hell outta here » she said.

I looked at Jack. His eyes were twirling around. The pain was starting to set in and he tried to endure, biting his teeth together. He insisted getting up, wanting to regain his abilities, but all he could do was moan.

« Stay still, Jack ! ... » I pleaded.

Jack growled and got up anyway.

« I'm fine... » he said, enduring the pain. « Just a lil scratch, nothin' more... »

-----------

A while after, as we mounted the Black Pearl, Anamaria immediately gave the orders to set sail. Then, Gibbs came in running towards us and two large men offered to help Jack up on deck, but he immediately refused their pity and mounted up by himself with small difficulties.

« What happened ? » Gibbs asked, starting to panic.

« Give me my rum ! » Jack hurried to say.

« It's in your cabin, Jack. » Gibbs said, without any further concern.

With needy eyes, Jack looked at his cabin as if it was heaven and started marching towards it. I tried to catch up to him.

« Jack... » I whispered.

« Get away from me ! » he angrily replied.

Jack took a step forward, holding the side of his stomach in agony. Suddenly, I could see his entire body shaking and he just collapsed. His shirt was filled with blood, much worst then earlier. Anamaria quickly ran towards us. I stepped aside, useless and ignorant. I didn't know what to do.

« Get him into the cabin ! » Anamaria ordered.

The men didn't waste time and followed her orders. Jack was immediately brought inside of his cabin. I followed them.

They laid him on the bed in a rather rude manner, trembling in panic.

« Leave some space ! » Gibbs ordered, pushing the crew that helped outside of the cabin.

Jack moaned again, balancing his arm toward Gibbs.

« Gimme... my... rum ! » Jack hissed.

Gibbs just laughed while Anamaria rip up his blouse stained in blood. The wound was much worst then expected. It wasn't a scratch, but his flesh revealed a deep round lesion. The bullet had went through his flesh.

« Ya'll be ok... » Gibbs said, leaning towards the table and picking up the bottle.

Jack was suffering enormously. I stayed shock upon seeing Gibbs' reaction. He gave the bottle of rum to Jack.

With his teeth, the captain quickly took the cork off and spit it on the floor. Anamaria wiped off some of the blood with Jack's blouse to see the wound better. Jack drank a big sip of rum and them poured some of the liquid on his stomach.

He growled and looked up.

« I'll... be fine ! » Jack grumbled, trying to pull himself together by getting up.

But Anamaria stepped in and pushed him down on the bed while Gibbs took Jack's bottle away.

« You staying right there, Jack ! » Anamaria ordered.

« Rum won't do, Jack ! We'll need to burn it and close the wound. » Gibbs said afterwards.

Jack's eyes went backwards in despair.

« You're going to leave a bullet into his body ? » I said, suddenly steeping into the conversation.

The entire room stood silent. Anamaria and Gibbs looked at me.

« Oh... we dun need nothin' from you... » Anamaria said.

« He's dyin' cuz of ya ! » Gibbs added.

I growled :

« If you wouldn't of thrown me overboard this would of never had happened ! »

« That wasn't the problem... Coming back to get ya was the mistake ! » Gibbs went on.

« You have to get that bullet out of him ! What if the bullet pierce one of his organs ?! He's going to die ! »

« Ha ! He dun got that long to live anyways ! Not with you roun'! » Gibbs mumbled.

Jack's eyes rolled over. His arm tried to reach for the bottle of rum that Gibbs was still holding in his hand, but Gibbs couldn't keep still and kept moving around nervously.

« If the bullet went right through he could die of an infection ! And leaving the bullet will only extend his suffering ! »

« Get out of my way, crazy woman ! You may be better educated but ya don't know nothing about us pirates except for using us » Gibbs grumbled.

« You got a better idea ? » Anamaria asked on an angry tone while looking at me.

« Well... well... we'll have to take it out ! »

Gibbs just laughed.

« Ya heard that, Jack ? Ya saved her and now she wants to cut you into pieces ! »

Jack didn't say anything and looked at me with no greater importance. I took a step towards Jack and leaned over him.

« Let me take a look... » I said, imposing myself.

« I don't need you on this, woman ! » Jack replied, pushing me away.

I looked around me, trying to get a sign of approval, but they all looked at me in hatred.

I walked towards Gibbs and we stood face to face.

« I don't know about you, but this man saved my life and I owe him far more then money !... You had better get that bullet out of him before burning his wound and waiting to see if he's going to die ! »

« That's called patience… Virtue ya don't have, apparently ! »

Gibbs shoved me on the side. Suddenly, Jack deeply moaned. Anamaria leaned towards Jack and gently slapped his face.

« Dun ya be going down on me, Jack ! » I heard her say.

« ... Aren't there any experienced men on board with this matter ? » I asked.

« We're pirates, not doctors... » Gibbs grumbled. « We'll do it the old way... ya'll be fine, Jack ! » Gibbs said on a higher tone to cover up my voice.

« The bullet you're keeping in his stomach will only accentuate the bleeding... If you don't get it out soon... Jack will die ! Burning the flesh may not be enough to say his life if you leave that thing inside of him !... »

Gibbs got mad and up in my face.

« Then ya know how to do it ? » he asked.

I stood silent.

« No » I finally said. « I only imagine that with a sharp object, we could cut through the flesh and get it out... »

« You're a none sensed stupid woman... » Gibbs muttered.

« I will do it ! » I said. « If you give me a chance... I saw my father often retrieve his bullets from the ducks he hunted... Of course, he wasn't too gentle while cutting the flesh of the ducks... but that's not my point ! »

« Jack ain't a duck, this ain't a family story and this has nothin to do with you ! »

« Maybe YOU have nothing to do with me, but I owe him... and I'll need your help. Just give me a chance or do it yourself ! But get it out ! He's as good as dead even if you don't take the initiative »

Anamaria finally stepped in.

« Both of you shut up ! The man is dying and if you two can't decide, I'll cut Jack up myself... »

Gibbs and I looked at Anamaria. Gibbs seemed furious.

« You're with this... ? » he asked.

« Like she said... Jack's probably as good as dead unless we try somethin'... The wound is too deep to just stop the bleedin' by burnin' it... I suggest we let Death decide of his fate... »

Anamaria looked at me and took a knife out of the belt that was around her waist.

« You watch yourself, girl... If you kill him, it's your head I'm gonna cut off. »

With hesitation, I took the knife of Anamaria. Gibbs just grumbled.

« I don't want nothing to do with this ! » he said.

« Please ! » I pleaded him. « Jack is your friend, isn't he ? »

Gibbs turned around, reached in the pockets of his pants and pulled out a small bottle of rum. He took a sip, looking at me in anger.

« I'll need your help, and yours too, Anamaria, and an other man... a strong one » I said, turning my head towards her.

« Wut for ? » she asked.

« I need you two to keep Jack mobile... » I said on a lower tone. « This will hurt... horribly. »

Anamaria nodded and went outside of the cabin to get somebody. I turned my head towards Gibbs again.

« And you ! » I said « I'll need you to help me through this... You seem like a person that has been in this situation before... I'll need you to guide me... I can't do this alone... »

Gibbs mumbled and wanted to walk away. Angry, I pulled him back rather violently.

« He's your friend and if you're not willing to do something... »

Gibbs just laughed. At that moment, Anamaria came in with a buffed man.

« Whatcha gonna do, girl ? Ya already cursed him more then Death... » he said

« I'm taking a life or death responsibility... and if you refuse to help me... I'm taking you down with me for negligence ! »

« Ya can't do that ! » Gibbs objected.

« Do not question my word. » I said on a threatening tone.

I took the knife solidly in my hands. Anamaria entered the cabin once again with a big man. He held Jack's feet and Anamaria went to Jack's face.

« Y'all be ok » she whispered.

Jack wasn't happy at all.

« Let go of me ! You ignorant women are gonna kill me ! » he said, trying to get loose.

I approached Jack with the knife in hand. He was getting more agitated. Anamaria and the other pirate tried to hold him down. Hands trembling, I pointed the knife to his stomach. But I was trembling so much, I couldn't even approach the knife to his wound.

Suddenly, Gibbs came next to me. He took the knife from my hand.

« Calm down, girl... » he ordered. « If you're gonna cut him, ya better do it right. »

Gibbs pushed me on the side and took my place in front of the wound. He gave a quick glance at Jack.

« Tell me wut to do, woman... » Gibbs garbled

« Traitor ! Just burn me and get it over with ! My rum ! I want my rum ! » Jack hissed

Blood once again filled the wounded area. I took a piece of Jack's blouse and gently wiped the blood off.

« Cut from side to side in the middle of the wound... » I suggested to Gibbs. « We'll get the wounded area a little bigger so we can retrieve the bullet without damaging the internal tissue too much... »

Gibbs looked at me and sighed. With a small amount of hesitation, he then proceed to cut the flesh. While he cut an horizontal line, blood poured out. Jack heavily moaned.

I looked at Jack in anger and lost my nerve, completely stressed out :

« If you want to live, I suggest you SHUT UP, JACK ! »

« Damn you, woman ! » Jack replied, yelling back.

I proceeded into cleaning the blood up again with Jack's dirty blouse. Suddenly, I felt Jack's resistance getting weaker. I looked at him in fright. His eyes slowly closed.

Panicked, Anamaria put her head on his chest.

« No... His heart is still beatin'... It's weak, but it's still pumpin'... » she said to reassure everyone.

« Ya have to hurry up, girl » Gibbs muttered. « From wut I've seen in the past... he won't last long. »

I looked at Gibbs and felt even more pressure.

« Then... then cut yourself a road till you see the bullet... Don't loose it out of your sight... »

Gibbs nodded and proceed to do what I told him. With hesitation, I put my hands on Jack's stomach and drew aside the skin. As Gibbs carved in the flesh and the blood, his eyes went wide.

« I see it ! » he said. « There it is, not too far deep ! »

He was about to get it with the knife but I stopped him immediately.

« No ! You might just push the bullet deeper in the flesh with that or lose it in the process... »

« Then how...? »

« Retrieve it... »

Gibbs looked at me. He didn't know what to do exactly.

« An other knife. Small and sharp !... Hurry ! » I asked.

I saw Anamaria get up and go to the back. She opened a cupboard and got something out. She lent it to me quickly.

Trembling, I hesitated and gently slip the blade into the wound. The blood suddenly started to drip and covered the area. I had to stay focused as much as I could. Suddenly, I felt I had something. I took command of the other knife Gibbs was holding and pinched the bullet between the two blades. Cautiously, I slowly removed the bullet. I sighed in relief when I saw the rounded piece of lead "pop out" of the flesh.

Immediately, Anamaria contoured the bed and went to get the bottle of rum on the table. She then poured some of the liquid on the wound to disinfect it.

Gibbs immediately got up without saying a word and went outside. He came back quickly with a long stick of metal, with the edge burning red. He then proceeded to burn and close the wound.

« Here... It's done... now we'll wait and see if Jack el' wake up... » he said after the finishing touch.

Everyone stayed silent. I was the first to break it the mute atmosphere.

« Where are we headed ? » I asked on a low tone voice.

« I set the sails to Tortuga. Either we cheer or we burry him in a land of prosperity... along with ya... »

I gulped and turned my head aside. Gibbs got up.

« In the meanwhile, sunrise will be here soon. I suggest we take turns... Someone has to keep an eye on Jack... »

They all looked at me. I nodded.

« Very well... since I don't want to get more in your way, I'll stay here. »

The others just walked away without saying a word to me and closed the door behind them.

I kneeled at Jack's side and looked at him. I closed my eyes and put my hands together. For the first time in a very long time, I sincerely prayed.


	14. A new bond

**Chapter XIV : "A new bond"**

Jack's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times before remembering his current situation.

As he proceeded to get out of bed, he felt pain on the left side of his stomach. He lowered his head and noticed large bandages around his waist.

As he looked up, he saw Charity. She was sitting in his chair, her head between her arms leaned on his desk.

He got up rather painfully and headed towards her. She was sleeping. He couldn't help but notice the dry blood on her hands. As he moved his eyes around the desk, he noticed a small metal plate. Looking at it's content, he saw the small bullet of lead. He picked it up and looked at it carefully.

Without saying a word, he slowly put it back in. Limping, he made his way towards the door.

----

My eyes finally opened. Lifting my head, I saw Jack up on his feet. I stood up at my turn and smiled.

« Hello, Jack » I said on a low tone voice.

Jack turned around rather abruptly and almost lost his balance.

I went towards him and put his arm around my shoulders to help support him.

« You shouldn't move so much... You seem pretty dizzy and you have lost a lot of blood over the past two nights... »

« My crew... » he whispered.

« Anamaria has taken command... We're headed towards Tortuga...»

I looked up at Jack. I didn't know why, but tears filled my eyes. I lowered my head and I squeezed his hand into mine.

« I'm so happy... to see you alive... »

Jack didn't say anything. He appeared to be a little mad and raised his head to avoid looking at me.

I shut my mouth and opened the cabin door. I helped Jack to step outside.

The sun was blinding. After a moment, Jack let go of me and marched on deck. I could notice a few of his men staring at him.

Jack smiled.

« JACK ! » Anamaria suddenly yelled.

I saw her running down the stairs to the lower deck. She went towards Jack and hugged him.

« You're alive... » she said, looking at Jack with admiration.

Suddenly, she slapped him in the face.

« You stupid, stupid man ! Scare me again like that and I'll hurt you worst then a bullet ! »

On these words, Anamaria walked away.

« Ouch… Not sure if I deserved that... » Jack growled.

Soon after, Gibbs came with a few pirates to greet him and cheer him. I couldn't hear their conversation very well, but suddenly, they all turned around to catch a glimpse of me before returning to their conversation.

I gulped and started walking away.

I mounted up the stairs and went on the upper deck.

« Hey ! » Anamaria yelled as I passed by her. « Ya just got lucky, gal... »

I turned my head around to look at her. She just smiled before turning back to her duties.

I looked down and smiled myself.

----

Hours had passed after Jack's awakening. All morning and a great part of the afternoon, I stood on the upper deck, in the back of the ship where it was quiet. Hands on the ledge, I stared at the hull of the boat and at the horizon.

With only the wind surrounding me and the sound of water striking the ship, I closed my eyes. Nothing but the blue sea and it's waves where keeping me company. I felt at peace.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Surprised, I turned around. Jack just stood there and looked at me.

« Sorry... I didn't notice anyone » I said, lowering my head to avoid looking at him.

« What were you doing ? » he asked.

Hesitating, I turned around and looked at the horizon once again.

« I was... letting my soul free, I guess. »

Jack came by my side and looked at the horizon with me.

« The sun al' come down soon... » he said.

I didn't reply. He turned his head on the side to look at me.

« Don't you get tired of looking at the horizon ? » he then asked.

I shook my head.

« To think that the same water has been floating this Earth from the beginning of Time... The water has seen so many things I will never be able to see... To believe we are all here to die someday, this water is eternal... I only wish her to remember me... Once or forever... »

Jack looked along with me and kept silent. After a while, he looked down :

« You think too much.» he bluntly said.

Jack turned his head around and looked at the ocean. I turned my head around to catch a glimpse of him.

« Tonight... » he suddenly said. « We'll be having a little gathering... You can join us if you like... »

On these words, he turned around and started walking away. I took a step towards him in a hurry and held him back. He turned around to looked at me. I lowered my head.

« Thank you... so much, Jack... for saving my life. »

He didn't say anything and walked away. I turned my head around and looked at he horizon yet again. The sun was to set soon. I had lived an other day.

---------

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on the upper deck until loud laughter woke me up. I got up slowly and looked towards the helm. Lights hallowed around the masts, lighting the lower deck.

With hesitation, I got a little closer. I could see the crew, gathered in some sort of circle, laughing and talking.

Suddenly, I saw Anamaria. She noticed me immediately. A little stressed out, I lowered my head. With a smirk, she got up.

« Ya guys pipe down for a minute... » she said, giving her bottle of rum to one of the pirates next to her.

She made her way towards the stairs and looked at me.

« Come down here, girl ! Join us... »

I looked at the men. They just stared back at me. With hesitation, I went down the stairs and stood next to Anamaria.

« No, I'd prefer not to... » I whispered to her.

She took me by my hand and pulled me rather abruptly.

We walked within the circle of the crew and Anamaria sat down, pulling me down along side her.

I isolated myself, not daring to look at anyone.

« You sayin' crap over and over, Cole ! Continue yar story so we can laugh so' more ! » Anamaria said, shoving her hands towards the pirate in question.

The pirate immediately continued on with his story. All eyes and smiles were on him.

« ... Then, she was in front a' me, chantin' all those words... I had ta jump on the wench and take a piece of her. When I did and got ta look under her dress, I saw horror... pure and untold horror... »

Everyone started to laugh.

« ... A She-Man, I'm tellin' ya ! » the pirate yelled.

The crew laughed at him some more, while the story-telling pirate tried to set things straight :

« Ya all laughin' but it's true ! »

He seemed really serious and I personally couldn't tell what was going on. The pirate then sighed.

« Arrr... I give up... ya seaweeds won't believe anythin' I say » he grumbled.

Suddenly, the pirate next to me tapped on my shoulders. I turned around and he passed me a bottle of rum. I tried to decline, but the pirate persuade on until I took it.

I looked at the bottle a little embarrassed while the rest of the crew continued talking about everything and anything.

Then, I lifted my head. I finally saw Jack, in the back, with some fellow mates including Gibbs. He drank a sip of rum, looking at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face was dull and he didn't show any expression.

I lowered my head down until suddenly, a pirate jumped next to me.

« Ya have to listen to my story, lil' lady ! » the pirate said.

« Hmmm... I...n... » I babbled uncomfortably.

« Come on ! »

« ... All... Alright... »

He started telling me his story. The rest of the crew just listened to him as well.

The more he continued his story, the more everyone seemed serious... And so was I. His story just fascinated me.

« ... And only the wind made a sound, crackling the wood » he continued. « Only my friend was left on deck... He started getting scared, in the dark, all alone, thinking the ghost of "_wrecked ships past_" hunted him. Suddenly, the noise coming from behind him got unsteady... but then, it was everywhere... Somebody was watching his every move... He couldn't tell who it was until BAM ! ... the killer stroke and took him by surprised. In screams, the killer cut his fingers one by one... Then he toy'ed with him, before cutting his flesh again. »

« Oh my... » I said with excitement, breathing heavily out of fear.

« Ya want to know how I got to know all the details of my friend's gruesome death ?... Don't you, lil lady ? »

I nodded, starving to know more. He leaned his head towards me. With eyes wide open, I listened to every single word.

« I was the ghost of "wrecked ships past"... »

Everyone started laughing out loud, except for me. I was terrified and I didn't laugh at all. The pirate laughed and tapped my shoulder.

« Always has a way to make things turn funny... » Anamaria spat out, holding her bottle of rum.

I turned my head to look at her. Mystified, I nodded and started drinking my own bottle.

Then my eyes caught an other glimpse of Jack. He turned his head around and got up, walking towards his cabin.

The night just continued on. Many pirates ended up sleeping drunk on deck, their bottle of rum in hand.

After a while, two of the men came in front of Anamaria and I, and gave us their hands.

« May we have this imaginary dance ? » One of them said.

« Hell, no ! » Anamaria said.

Suddenly, the pirate took Anamaria's hand.

« You lemme go or I'll hurt you ! » she continued, eyes wide open, making herself look threatening.

« No, really... » I muttered to the other pirate that came to grab me.

« Ya just won't stop, won't ya ? I ain't playin' ! » Anamaria said, still struggling with her fellow mate while he was laughing at Anamaria.

Then, the old pirate grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him. Anamaria pushed the other pirate around.

« You want mo' of this ? » I heard her say.

« Dance wit' me, lady ! » the man said in my attention, dancing around me.

Embarrassed, I looked around. I didn't know what to do. I turned around and suddenly, one of the pirates stupidly stumbled and fell at my feet.

---------

« Ya not in there, Jack ? » Gibbs asked, standing next to him.

They both looked at them. Anamaria was laughing loudly.

« I've been there long enough... » Jack said, still staring at the four dancers.

Gibbs turned his head and looked at Jack. He noticed something wasn't right.

« Aye, I see... Ya thinkin' about her ? » Gibbs suddenly asked.

Jack leaned his head towards him.

« You drink too much... » he said on a low tone.

« Well... the girl did saved your life, Jack... »

Jack stayed silent and continued on looking. Charissiana tried to walk away, smiling now, but the pirate just pulled her back with him.

Gibbs drank a sip and looked back at his captain.

« What are ye thinkin' 'bout, really, Jack ? » he asked.

Jack continued to stare at Charissiana. After a moment of silence, figuring out what tormented his own thoughts, he whispered discreetly :

« Her husband was a fool... »

The captain stood up straight and walked into his cabin. Gibbs turned his head around and went to join Anamaria and the others while taking an other sip of rum.


	15. Not alone

**A/N :** For this chapter, especially the ending of it, I was largely inspired by the song "Innocent", by Fuel. 

Thank you for the reviews and I wish everyone Happy Holidays :)

**Chapter XV : "Not alone"**

The next morning, Jack got out of his cabin. It was a beautiful day and the sun blinded him for a few seconds. When his vision cleared well enough, he directly headed on the upper deck, to the ship's helm.

He stood next to Anamaria and looked with her at the horizon.

« Hey, Captain ! »

« We'll be arriving soon, Anamaria ? »

« Only a matter of hours » she said with a big smile.

Jack didn't respond. Suddenly, his eyes caught the lower decks where he saw Charity and an other pirate. They balanced swords at each other, engaging into a friendly fight.

Jack pointed at them, wondering what was the meaning of it.

« What are they doing ? » he asked.

« She been up all night, half-drunk... She been takin' on one pirate at the time to learn diverse techniques... » Anamaria replied.

« She didn't sleep ? »

« Aye... She didn't even shut her eyes for a break. »

Jack saw her from afar. Even though her sword technique wasn't perfect, she still managed to pull it off.

« Nothin' but a crazy woman... » Jack murmured.

« Crazy on the idea of revenge... She's really into the thought of killin' her husband... »

« Aye... not that she's to blame... but she won't get through like that... »

Anamaria looked at Jack and he looked back at her.

« She'll only need one bullet...» he continued.

Afterwards, Jack went on the lower decks. He approached the pirate and Charity slowly.

----

In a big breath, I elevated my sword on the side, ready to attack. Then, the pirate I was fighting lowered his blade.

« Well, sir... ? Attack me ! I'm ready ! » I impatiently said.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my hand. I turned around and saw Jack looking at the pirate while holding me back. He made a gesture with his face and the pirate went away. Then, Jack took the sword out of my hand.

« I didn't mean anything wrong... » I replied, starting to get a little anxious about Jack's intention.

« …And ya didn't. » he assured.

-----

Jack looked at Charity. He was stunned just taking a glimpse at her face. She had black bags under her eyes and she was so pale. He noticed her weariness on the spot.

-----

« Ya must be tired.. » he whispered.

« If I stop, I will be... I mustn't stop... I want to continue on...»

« Ya'll tire out and won't learn anythin' that way... »

« None sense... »

I took a step forward and suddenly misstep. I quickly stood straight and faced Jack.

« Only dizziness... from the rum... nothing more... »

« Won't you stop... ? »

I shook my head and got grumpy.

« No ! »

He sighed :

« As the captain, it is an order, for you are on MY ship. »

« It may be your ship... but the ocean is for everyone to do what they want ! » I growled.

Jack stood silent and lifted an eyebrow.

« Are you suggesting I throw you into the ocean ? »

I shushed and tried to analyze the meaning of my words.

« Well... actually... » I started

« Throwing you out to sea 'all be a pleasure... »

I pointed the upper deck.

« I believe I will... sleep a little... »

« I think you will do so... »

« I too... » I repeated myself.

---------

Later that day, Jack got out of his cabin and walked on deck.

« Is she still up there ? » he asked as he approached Gibbs.

« Haven't seen her come down yet, Jack » he responded.

Jack's eyes rolled over. He gave a quick glance to Gibbs before going to the upper deck.

« We be arrivin' in an hour or so, capt'n » Anamaria said, turning the wheel to the left as Jack passed by.

« Excellent. Keep the cape south-west »

« Aye... »

Jack continued his way to the back where Charity was usually hiding. In fact, there she was, laying on the floor, eyes shut.

Jack tip-stepped next to her.

« Charity ?... » he whispered.

No response.

« I'm ready to throw ya out ta sea now... » Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Still, she didn't respond. She was sleeping, finally resting her mind in counting the days she had to live.

« Ah well, just checking... » Jack thought before heading to back to the ship's helm and taking Anamaria's place at the wheel.

----------

My eyes slowly opened. I woke up and noticed I was surrounded by the black of night. I got up and looked around. I couldn't help but hear loud laughter and gun fire from afar.

I stretched my neck and looked around. Torches of fire were lit everywhere on the far-away port.

I noticed the Black Pearl was a little off shore and nobody was on board : Finally, we had arrived at Tortuga.

« Well… They left me alone on ship… How considerate » I thought.

I turned around and looked at the pitch black horizon. I couldn't help but thinking Francis was out there, looking for me, breathing in the pleasure of planning my death once again.

« Where are you now, Francis ? » I said to myself.

Sitting on the upper deck, it had been a while since I had heard any noise, until footsteps walked towards me. I turned around and noticed Jack behind me.

« Jack !? What are you doing here ? » I asked, surprised he didn't debark to Tortuga.

« Well, this is my ship...»

« I mean... You aren't at Tortuga with the others ? »

Jack came on my side.

« I couldn't leave you here alone... »

« I can take care of myself » I insisted, looking at him.

He looked back and smiled.

« That's not what I'm afraid of... You see, I don't thrust you, and therefore, I won't leave you here alone.»

« Oh…» I said, lowering my head.

« Lemme guess... You were thinking...? » he said, looking at the stars.

I smiled. He turned his head back and looked at me.

« What of, now ? » he asked.

After a moment of silence, I giggled of disbelief.

« Would you still be likely to believe that after all he has done to me, I still love him... ? »

Jack stood silent and it took him a while to respond.

« Didn't you want to kill him ? »

I shook my head.

« I don't know... » I whispered, lowering my eyes. « I don't know nothing anymore... I don't even know who I am myself... »

I stood up.

« I believed that the idea of killing him would set me free, but that slightest thought is only killing me... Just me... I'm mad. I love him... and I can't let go... If he doesn't kill me physically, I will kill myself for only thinking about him...»

Jack didn't speak. I turned around to face Jack, lowering my head to not look at him.

« It hurts so much... here... in my heart... crisping my stomach in anguish, knowing I never was desired, nor loved by that man... And of all the women he took in his arms, I am the only one to have no place in his heart... »

I finally lifted my head to look at Jack.

« They say that God will only give you the burden you can take... but He has mistaken on my part. I can't take it. I am a coward, torn between the gift of life and the pain of gaining my way into heaven. Maybe I merit suffering... to blame everything on myself until I won't be able to carry that burden on my shoulders anymore... The weight is making me feel so numb... »

I've stopped speaking for a brief moment, giving him a weak smile and looking down again.

«... Maybe I am crazy... he was the first and only man I had given my body and soul to... Where have I gone wrong, Jack ?... »

He didn't respond.

« I'm sorry... I blabber so much... » I said on an uncomfortable tone, waiting in vain for an answer.

I took a step forward and stood closer on Jack's side. I raised my head to look at him.

« But for the depths of my heart, I thank you... » I continued, noticing his eyes fixed on the pitch black horizon, not daring to look at me. « Thank you for listening to what I had to say... I felt myself needed to give an explanation... for me still being alive... » I said, giving him a weak smile.

In a deep breath, I looked up. The stars shined brightly in the sky. My eyes blinked and I looked down once again.

« I shall take my leave now... Captain Sparrow... » I said on a low tone voice.

I started walking away. Suddenly, my heart started pumping. Something felt so wrong and so empty. At that moment, a tear came down my cheek.

I stopped and turned around slowly. I lifted my head to look at Jack. He was looking at me now, completely still, lips sealed.

I started breathing in heavily.

« Jack... » I whispered.

He quickly caught up to me, solidly gripping my hair and holding me rather abruptly. His other hand grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him. He kissed me ferociously.

I closed my eyes, the remaining tears coming down my cheeks as he held me tighter. In a lost of breath, I gave myself to him completely...

He had set me free.


	16. Can't escape fate, Charissiana

**Chapter XVI : "Can't escape fate, Charissiana"**

The next morning, Gibbs came in the captain's cabin. He stayed stunned upon seeing Jack at his desk, calculating and thinking about their next destination.

« Jack ! » he exclaimed « Ya didn't catch up ta us... ya feelin' well ? »

Then, Gibbs turned his head towards the bed. He saw the young woman, naked, in the sheets. She was sleeping serenely, laying on her stomach. The sheets barely covered her lower back.

« Oh... » Gibbs just said, turning his head back at Jack. « Sorry, Jack... Never thought you'd had her company... »

Jack didn't appear too joyous. Instead, he turned his head towards the girl. Gibbs looked again and finally, he noticed red lines covering her back.

With hesitation, he approached her to get a closer look. Jack got up and joined Gibbs.

« ... She' been whip badly... » Gibbs whispered.

« That's what they did to her in prison... » Jack replied.

Gibbs raised his head towards Jack. The captain gave a quick glance at Gibbs and turned around, heading to his desk and placing a map on all the surface. Gibbs approached Jack and looked at the map.

« We set sail here » Jack said. « Between Rôseyo-- and Fort-_dé_-France. »

« But Jack... Ya won't be able to keep her with us for long... Vortigan : he'd be after us too... What ar' ya gonna do with her ? »

« We'll leave her there... She's gonna be able to make it on her own...»

« But the loot, Jack... Ya forgot about the gold and silver ?! »

Jack just glanced quickly at Gibbs : the captain's orders were not to be put in question :

« It's your soul or money, mate... Give Anamaria the orders to set the sails now... 30 degrees North East... »

Gibbs hesitated a while, making himself look grouchy before heading to the door.

« Yes, Captain... » Gibbs said, picking self-reason instead of heart.

-------

Later that day, having set the sail from Tortuga, Jack hurried on the decks. As he got out of his cabin, all he could hear was the pirate on the check point up on the mast, yelling out for him.

Speedy, Jack went on the upper deck and joined Anamaria at the ship's helm.

« What now ? » Jack asked.

Lips tensed, Anamaria looked at the far horizon. She seemed pretty agitated, but tried to remain calm.

« It's them, Jack... They found us... and he's movin' in fast... »

Jack reached out for his telescope and pointed it in the direction Anamaria was talking about. Then, he saw _The Drache_.

Jack's lips pursed in anger as he abruptly put his telescope aside.

« What do we do now ? » Anamaria asked, still staring the wheel.

« He's gaining up too rapidly... Too late to get away... Navigate the ship as swiftly as you can... We need to prepare for battle... »

With eyes wide open, Anamaria nodded and tried to stay calm.

Jack ran back to the lower deck. He quickly caught up to Gibbs.

« Jack... »

« Tell to prepare the canon's, Mr. Gibbs... and on haste ! » Jack said to him.

« Aye, Jack ! » Gibbs replied while Jack was already going back to his cabin.

------------

Jack got into his cabin and shook me, waking me up.

« Hmm... quoi ? » I mumbled, slowly coming to my senses. « J…Jack... what's wrong ? »

Jack threw my dress at my face.

« Get dressed... Hurry up, girl... »

I got up quickly and put on the dress as fast as I could. I didn't even had time to attach it properly in the back that Jack took my hand and pulled on me.

We headed outside. The crew was rushing, running back and forth on deck. As I raised my head to look at the horizon, I saw a ship at far, coming towards us.

Suddenly, Jack backed away.

« Too late to sent you out ta sea... » he whispered.

He turned backwards and quickly marched to the captain's cabin pushing me inside once again. He went in the back and reached in the high cupboard and took two guns out of it. Struggling with the powder and the bullets, he prepared for battle.

When he finished loading them a moment later, he put his guns between his belt and his waist, and he caught up to me. He took my face into his hands.

« Don't budge, keep low... and try not to scream every time you hear a canon blowin'... »

« Canon ? » I repeated, panicking.

« All in the piracy ! » he said, exited.

He opened the door, looked back at me and winked before closing it.

I ran to it, trying to pull on the door knob, but he had locked me in.

--------

Jack descended the ladder to the first basement and found his men preparing the canons. Gibbs was in the back, giving orders. He shushed the moment Jack came next to him.

« Now, listen to me, all of you ! No matter what, do not fire until Gibbs tells you too... We will conduct a first vague from afar... then, you shall upload the canons again... but in the second phase, only fire when the ship boards us. Everyone got that ? » Jack said and asked on a loud and clear tone.

« Aye, captain ! » they all confirmed.

He got up the stairs and went on deck once again. The remaining crew, Anamaria amongst them, stayed low, leaning against the border on the side of the ship.

Jack came next to Anamaria and prepared one of his guns as some of the pirates prepared the ropes, ready to board the enemy ship.

The _Drache_ wasn't far now. Soon, the first vague of attacks was going start. Anamaria took in a deep breath, holding her gun firmly. She glanced at Jack. He too held his gun in straight position, firmly into his hands. He looked at Anamaria and smiled, quite amused.

---------

Everything was so quiet. I moved up and down the cabin until suddenly, it started. The floor shook heavily as I heard the first canons fire. In a deep gasp, I got into a corner of the cabin and sat there, blocking my ears.

--------

Canons were shot from one ship to an other and were making a deafening sound as they pierced the air. The _Drache_ attacked back in mighty blows. After a few minutes, everything went calm again. The ships approached one an other quietly...

--------

It had been a long moment since I heard the last canon being shot. The uproar had ceased within a few hours the attack started.

I got up, daring to move away from my save corner and I started to panic, thinking the ship was probably sinking.

Quickly, I went to the door and leaned my ear against it, hoping to hear something that could of least have indicated me what was going on.

Finally, I heard footsteps. Somebody was coming to the door.

Jack slowly opened the door and stood paralyzed within it's frame.

« Jack ! Jack, you are alright ! » I shouted, taking a step towards him.

He lowered his head, his eyes regrettably empty, staring at me :

« Sorry, luv...» he whispered

Suddenly, he got pushed aside. Laughing mad pirates barged in and came after me into the cabin, trying to lure me outside by force. Screaming, I got out of their way and started to run on deck. Rapidly, I noticed different faces surrounding me : Different pirates, smiling and laughing, trying to intimidate me.

Abruptly, I stopped running, having no possible place to go. At that moment, two large pirates grabbed me.

Being solidly held, I now notice what was going on. I saw Jack's crew being transferred to the other ship, _The Drache_.

« Isn't it great to be on this ship again ? » a voice suddenly said. « I'll be taking my place as captain in charge now. »

« _Arrr_ ! », « _Aye _! » and loud laughter was heard, showing the evil joy of the invaders.

I raised my head and saw Vortigan on the upper deck, marching towards the helm.

« Well, well... Good afternoon, miss Delmare... It's been a while... » he said, a sparkle in his malicious eyes.

He came down the stairs and walked towards me. He pinched my chin between his dirty fingers.

« Jack has given us quite a chore, sailing the Caribbean North to South again to find you... » he said.

After releasing me, he looked at the two pirates that still held a grip on me. At his signal, they proceeded on pushing me around, taking me to the plank that was connecting the two ships together.

Getting on board the other ship, I saw Yolas waiting for me, smirking. In rage, I spitted on him. A bit surprised, he looked at me in anger and immediately raised his hand, striking me down.


	17. Francis

**Chapter XVII : "Francis"**

We were brought on the other ship. I could feel the side of my face hurting, getting red after Yolas had slapped me. Even though they didn't waste time by forcing me to stand on my two feet once again and pushing me around, I managed to catch a glimpse of Jack that was behind me. Vortigan's crew was shoving him around a bit, laughing at him.

I was hurried on the deck of the Drache. One of the pirates in front of me opened the door to the captain's cabin. I was pushed inside violently, followed by Vortigan who entered right after me.

I stopped in the middle of the room. He came in front of me and smiled.

« Welcome on board, miss... » he said.

A loud bang was heard soon after. I turned my head and noticed they forced Jack to follow up behind me. He was brought in, hands tied together.

« Jack !... How nice of you to drop in... » Vortigan hurried to say.

Jack came next to me, seeming a little confused and looking around the cabin. After a moment, he gave a quick glance at Vortigan and smiled in a none flattery way.

« Nice ship, Vortigan... What are you going to do now ? ... Going to sink the _Pearl_ ? » Jack asked.

« Oh no, Jack... » Vortigan said with a roguish voice. « Too much treasure to be mine now... As much as the girl next to you represents... »

Then, I heard footsteps. I didn't even look up. Instead, I closed my eyes and breathed in. _He_ was coming.

My heart pounded madly. I dared not even speak, nor the less look at Jack and Vortigan. I looked down, lost. My sun had set at the horizon.

Slowly, Francis entered the cabin. I started shaking, holding my hands together. Smirking, he looked at Vortigan and Jack before looking at me. I opened my eyes for a moment, looking at him. I was paralyzed.

He approached me slowly, raising my chin so I would look at him straight in the eyes. I couldn't even describe what I felt at that point. A tear fell down my cheek. I was so scared, trembling beyond reason.

Francis let go of me and turned his attention at Jack.

« Ah... So you are the infamous pirate I have heard so much about... » he said. « Too bad a pirate such as yourself has been blindly driven to Vortigan because of her... »

He turned his eyes towards me and looked at my dirty clothing.

« ...Had a little fun easing off the tension with my wife ?... » Francis suddenly asked Jack.

My eyes grew wide in fear.

« She was nothin' more then a great pair of legs » Jack bluntly said.

Shocked, I turned my head towards him.

« Oh... is that so ? » Francis asked, turning his attention back at me.

I shook my head, looking at Jack.

Francis continued on smiling and walked up to me. Suddenly, he slapped me. Face down on the side, I could feel a cut on my lower lip starting to bleed. Then, Francis proceeded in putting a hand on my cheek and lifting my face up again so I would confront him.

« Weird how you'd let a stranger take your body... » he whispered at my attention

In a deep breath and in anger, I looked at him and pushed his hand away from my face.

« Weird how you'd sentence me to die for money » I replied on a harsh and trembling tone.

Eyes wide open and furious that I dared speak back to him, he stared back at me. In an abrupt gesture, he grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards. I was immobilized. I couldn't do anything but moan.

« We have so much catching up to do, my love... » Francis said, putting his face over me.

Then, he pulled on my hair, forcing me to follow him to the cabin door.

« Sir... » Vortigan said in a last instance, making Francis turn his head to look at him. « What do I do with the prisoners ? »

« A deal is a deal, Vortigan. They are not my concern » Francis replied before going out the door, dragging me along with him.

Vortigan turned his head towards Jack and smiled.

« It's nice to see you again, Jack... »

Jack smirked. « Same thing could be said... »

Vortigan giggled before expressing the important situation at hand by a serious face again.

« You have taken command of the _Black Pearl_ ? » Jack equally asked on a serious matter.

« Of course, Jack... I won't sink a ship such as her... »

Jack took a step forward.

« Then we could make a deal, Vortigan... Say like old times... »

« I'm afraid I know you all too well... that, and what you're goin' to say... »

« I have no need for that woman » Jack said. « I'll command the _Pearl_ under your orders... »

« And under what conditions, Jack ? For me to free that no good crew of yours ?... »

Jack's eyes twitched.

« That would be about it » he said.

« Sorry, Jack... Too bad I've always found your way of thinking mediocre for my taste... »

Jack kept silent for a moment, but he couldn't keep his thoughts for himself for very long :

« I find it rather amusing you being ordered around by a man like that... » Jack said, changing the conversation.

« Delmare ? » Vortigan said, turning around. « It was pretty hasardous... You had both what we wanted... It was an easy agreement. ... And the finances were good... That I know you understand, Jack... In my case, you would' of done the same... Oh wait... You did. »

Vortigan stayed calm and walked up to Jack.

« You know what I thought, Jack ? » Vortigan whispered. « We both could ally and take down Delmare... »

« Then that could be arranged... » Jack said in an immediate reaction.

« … But !… » Vortigan continued « A man like him is easy to bring down... Especially since he's already dead... So then again I thought I'd do the job on my own, like I always did... The only problem, then, that would stand in my way would be you... But yet again, that will be arranged soon enough...»

Jack looked at him :

« Why not do it now, then ? »

Vortigan smiled :

« You're in a hurry to suffer and die ? I'd prefer to keep your fate in surprise while you rot for a while with your little friends... »

« ...and what about the girl ?... » Jack hesitated to ask.

« I have no need for her either, Jack... But she could amuse me for a while... After I get rid of Delmare, of course... Travelling can be long and lonely, I'm sure you agree... Once I get tired of her, will be a waste, but… you understand, don't you, Jack ? »

Jack didn't say a word.

« Oh, don't worry... » Vortigan added. « I'm not the one who's going to hurt her for now... In fact, I'm don't even know what he'll do with her... So if you care a bit about the woman, Jack, I suggest you start worrying about her well being... »

Vortigan smiled.

« So much to worry about, heh, Jack ? » he added.

After the conversation, Vortigan escorted Jack outside his cabin and called up his men. He ordered them to take the prisoner down to the cells with the others.


	18. The truth

**Chapter XVIII : "The truth"**

« Where are we going ? » I asked in a lost of breath as Francis pulled on my arm, giving me no choice but to follow him.

He didn't respond. We continued our way in the ship's corridors. Keeping my mouth shut, I looked around. Suddenly, as we turned a corner, I quickly caught a glimpse of Alexandre, Justine's son, in company of an other pirate.

« Alex... On this ship ? » I asked myself. « What's going on ?... »

Finally, Francis made an abrupt turn, opening the door. He shoved me inside the room and closed the door behind him. I looked around me : this room was probably Francis' private space. It was a small, barely lit room. The candle must have been burning for a long time.

I turned around and looked at Francis. His eyes were already upon me, watching my every move.

« Look at you... » Francis said, breaking the silence.

I didn't reply.

« ... Striped down to nothing... A simple peasant. » he continued.

« How could you... » I started mumbling, starting to loose control of my thoughts.

He took a step towards me.

« How dare you... » I continued.

« Are you scared of me ? » he asked, stepping up to me.

I just stared at him.

« I guess you'll never change, Charissiana... »

He walked up to a desk near the door and lit up a new candle.

« Nevertheless, I am sorry... » he added, staring at the flame « ... to have prolonged your suffering... Yet again, I have to admit I find it rather amusing thinking about the struggle you must have gone through... »

« Why... Why have you done this to me ? » I could only ask.

« Many reasons why, my love... »

« How dare you speak to me with such familiarity... » I said on an angry tone.

Francis turned around and smiled.

« Well... Technically, you are _still_ my wife... »

« Still your wife ?... After all you have done to me... »

Francis didn't respond. I took a step towards him, trying to reach out for him :

« I had loved you so much... »

He kept silent for a moment, leaving me in suspense until he smiled yet again and put his hands on my shoulders, going up and down my arms.

« Yes, apparently many women have had that thought... » he whispered.

My heart started pounding faster. I was both sadden and angry.

« The boy I saw... Was that Justine's son ?... Tell me ! » I hurried to ask.

Francis smiled.

« Poor Charissiana... Did you not even suspect I had a relationship before I even meet you ? » he asked, taking the conversation elsewhere. « Haven't you ever knew I had fallen in love with Justine when I started working for your father ? »

I shushed.

« Yes... It was a few years before we've meet... was it not ? Oh... I'm afraid I had loved her a long time before we had even united. »

He smiled.

« Justine got married... She could of never had kept contact with you... and she would have told me ! » I replied in disbelief.

« Of course, the truth is that... she got married without a choice to hide her pregnancy... »

« Pregnancy ? »

« Her husband never knew... but your father did. Do you not remember a fight from long ago ? One of which you never knew what exactly happened... You spoke to me about it almost every night, confused... »

I shook my head. I remembered. I was so naive, telling him about everything I knew and thought.

« Well, your sister stupidly opened up to her precious daddy, wanting support and advice... » he continued « Your father was in rage... thus, leave her out of the choice of being the heir to his fortune. He couldn't support ruining his reputation... In fact, to keep appearances low, he gave your hand to me in marriage. If I hadn't accepted, I would of lost everything... I was never to speak about it again... Luckily, he died rapidly... »

« Then... » I whispered.

Francis smiled. He wanted me to suffer even more.

« The boy you saw is my son. » he confirmed.

My heart shattered in pieces. How could I have been so blind ? It was so obvious now.

« Then... Justine is also a board this ship... ? » I asked, hoping she was. I needed to speak to her so much right now.

Francis stood silent for an instant and sighed.

« I'm afraid not... The poor thing... »

« What do you mean ?... »

« We just... didn't agree anymore... When I took care of that good for nothing husband of hers, she started to care less about me... She just thought she had me… thinking she had my money… but when it came to affairs concerning you, I could see the sadness in her eyes, always trying to find a way to avoid your matter. Then, that night you came in her life again, she dared oppose me. Seeing you made her realize her sins. Ah... Yes... She disappointed me... A shame she knew too much... She had to be taken care of... »

I didn't know what to say or do. I was paralyzed.

« It must be hard for you to know you are the cause of everything wrong in the lives of those you love... » he bluntly said.

I shook my head and looked at him. Then it was true. I was the angel of death, blindly and slowly killing the ones that surrounded me.

« And what about me... ? » I hesitated to ask, demanding to know what he assigned for my fate.

« Yes... what about you ?... A young aged and underdeveloped girl whom I saw no interest in but for the wealth your father bragged continuously... A pity it is, actually... You have become quite a lovely woman over the years... But you are a dead woman... and I must no doubt get rid of you to entirely take what truly belongs to me... I wish I could keep you... but priorities have taken an abrupt turn. I took the easy way out of it all... Now : Where's the rest of the gold, Charissiana ?... I know you have kept it somewhere away from me... after that... unhappy incident... which proved to be an opportunity to unveil my plans... »

« You're mad... » I whispered, taking my distance.

He smiled, taking a few steps to catch up to me. Quickly, I tried to make an escape, but he caught me, holding me by my throat, almost strangling me so I wouldn't move.

Abruptly, he pushed me against the wall. Paralyzed, I didn't dare move. Looking in his eyes, I could see that glare I was so familiar with. Suddenly, I felt his hand reaching under my dress, slowly coming up my thigh.

« You're hurting me... » I moaned, closing my eyes in fear and humiliation.

He pushed me down on the floor. I tried to free myself, but he got his weight completely over me and tighten his grip around my throat, trying to possess me, body and soul, all over again.

I screamed out of fear.

I screamed out of anger.

I screamed out of hate.

I let myself go, a single tear drowning all that I had left.


	19. The sadden puppet

**A/N : **Thank you for all the reviews ! Your comments are gold to me and make my world go round !!! Yep... Francis can be quite a biaatch... He's one of my fav characters. lol I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter XIX : "The sadden puppet"**

"Watch your step !" Jack politely said to the man shoving him into the caves of the ship.

"Shut yur hole !" the man said, pushing Jack even more fiercely.

Jack was brought into the far down caves where he finally reunited with his crew. Vortigan's men had already proceeded to chain them and locked them behind the solid metal gates.

"Captain !" Anamaria cried out, happy to see Jack still alive.

"Jack !" Gibbs shouted, as equally stunned as Anamaria.

It took a few long minutes before everyone had securely been made prisoner. Now it was evident : their fate was for Vortigan to decide.

" Wut happened to the girl ?" Anamaria asked.

Jack sat comfortably in the back of the prison, putting a hat on his face. He didn't respond.

"Where r' e' headed now ?" an other crew member asked.

Jack shrugged. Feed up by his attitude, Anamaria walked to him and kick his legs a little abruptly. Surprised, Jack gave Anamaria all of his attention :

"Wut's wrong with you ? She got into you actin' all snobby ?! Say somethin' Jack ! Dun' get me angry with you !" she threatened.

"Why don't you get off of my back for a tiny, itsy little second, Anamaria ?!" he said, gesturing aloud his thoughts.

"Jack thinkin' hey ? That a be a first… Would of thought better with rum…" Gibbs said, shoving his empty bottle around, making sure it was really empty to the last drop.

"She' be dead in less then 48 hours… that it ?" Anamaria asked.

"That a' be a little generous, depending on Vortigan's plan… Plus, he's taken command of the _Pearl_ as of now…"

"Wut 'bout us ?!" Anamaria asked again.

Jack just smiled. Anamaria went nuts and did an unhappy face, cursing the situation she couldn't control.

"Wait a' sec" Gibbs thought "What' dya mean Vortigan's plan…?"

Anamaria turned around to look at Jack, waiting for an answer. Unfortunately, she ended up cursing Jack's silence.

"Calm down, woman " an other crew member told her :

She walked up to him and vented her anger on him.

"Calm down ?! I dun want my neck cut. You want it ?! Huh ?!…" she continued on.

"Jack… What's Vortigan's plan ?" Gibbs asked, approaching his captain for more intimacy.

"Don't know Mr.Gibbs… All I know is that we are gonna die if I don't figure a way out of this…"

Gibbs nodded : "I see…"

He got up and turned around, preparing to take a sip of rum "We're dead…" he thought out loud. He then wanted to take a sip but ending up remembering he had nothing left.

-----------------

My eyes opened ever so slowly, the pain of life settling in anew. I felt so dizzy I couldn't well recall what had happened to me until I felt the strain into my thighs. My immediate reaction to put my hands between my legs and moan out of anxiety. With my teeth clenched in anger, I tried to stand up, but my legs were trembling out of control. In a lost of breath, I just collapsed back down on my knees and raised my head.

The room was pitched black. I couldn't figure out the time, where I was nor whom I was possibly with. At the moment I smelled the particular odor of tobacco, it came to my senses that I was left in the same room were Francis had taken me in the first place.

In rage and sorrow, I put my hands on my face and closed my eyes. I wanted so much to burst in tears, but they never came. I just kept on trembling wondering why and how… Why did God still leave me alive ? How did I manage to get where I was…? Destiny ?… Fate ? All the same but too different to compare.

Suddenly, I heard small faint screeching near me. I wasn't alone.

I gasped with small fright and a light magically made my surroundings clear. I opened my eyes and raised my head in total surprise. Alexandre was a few footstep away and had lit the candle he was holding in hand. Slowly, not too sure of his movements, he put down the candle carefully into the candlestick. His eyes, empty and black as coal, slid on the side, grabbing the attention of some kind of miniature puppet-doll. He took it in his hand and turned around to look at me. He caught a brief glimpse of my full figure before lowering his eyes, concentrating on his puppet. Something was horribly wrong with this child.

Taking a step on the side, he walked away, going to the back of the room.

"Alexandre…" I called out softly.

He turned around, his eyes still glued on the puppet he was holding just underneath his chin. I stood immobilized, silent.

"Alexandre… It's me…"

A few long seconds was in the wait until finally, his mouth opened.

"You look like mommy…" he whispered.

His voice maybe me smile. It was so obvious now, this child was mentally ill.

"Yes…" I said with loving voice.

I started crying at that moment. Out of hope, out of affection. I could finally get acquainted with my nephew.

"Did he hurt you too ?" I heard him say.

I stopped all tears and forced myself up. I walk slowly towards him, uncertain how he would react to my presence, but he didn't move, his eyes slowly gliding away from his puppet. I kneeled in front of him.

"Did your daddy hurt you?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who did he hurt, Alexandre ?"

"…Mommy…" he said slowly.

A morbid vision came to his mind as he suddenly interacted with his puppet. He took the small head into his fingers and twisted it.

I abstained myself of any reaction, understanding how my sister horribly died.

"Tell him not to do that, please" he added on a very serious tone, lost in his thoughts.

"…I promise…"

He took two steps towards me and backed his puppet down. He leaned onto me. I put my arms around him and took him in.

"It'll be alright" I whispered. "Please leave it to me… I won't leave you"

-------------

Long hours had pass. What is day or night ? …I couldn't feel the time.

Alexandre was sound asleep, having found a place to rest on my thighs. All I did was look at him and ran my fingers through his hair. They were black just like Francis. I finally noticed how much the two looked alike. I was such a fool.

My eyes crawled down his small arms and stumbled on the puppet he wouldn't let go. I remembered that little doll made of hay and wood. Justine used to love that doll.

I smiled, thinking about those days. It was truly a wonderful time, when both of us where but children, about the age of Alexandre. Time went by so fast. And to think that one day, when I'd finally be a women, I thought I would handle my destiny.

… It was all none sense.

I started getting sleepy until the crackling wood of the floor woke me up. Somebody was standing behind the door, slowly opening it.

Alexandre opened his eyes and stood up. I got up at my turn, waiting. Scared, Alex searched refuge against my legs.

Francis appeared with no surprise. His glance immediately went upon his son.

"How did you get in ?" Francis asked in an angry voice. "I told you not to meddle in my affairs, didn't I ? Get out of my sight !"

Alexandre didn't move. Nervous, I put my hand on his head. The boy glided his attention to me. I looked at him, trying to hide my current feeling of fear.

"Be a great adventurer and explore the ship, ok ? It'll be alright.. remember ?" I reassured him with a fake smile.

He nodded slowly before running off, passing his father without even looking at him. With a perplex face, Francis just stared at his son. Once he was out of sight, Francis took a step inside the room and closed the door. He stood still for a second.

" You ran off with my money and now, you want to take my son away from me ? "

My heart pounded. Thoughts about my sister, Justine, came to mind. I couldn't keep shut anymore.

"You lost your son the instant you snapped Justine's head !"

It was all so sudden. I couldn't recall my exact words just now. My eyes carefully examined Francis reaction ; he just smiled.

I just stared fearfully until he suddenly walked up to me. He violently gripped me by the throat and pushed me against the wall. I screamed in a long and desperate moan. He kept on squeezing, harder and harder, entering his nails into my skin. I felt dizzy, my vision got blurry. I couldn't breath.

He decided to loosen his grip a few moments later. He got his mouth close to my ear.

" I could kill you right now, Charissiana... You know that. But I need to know where my money is…"

"I never ran away with it, Francis... Fact is, I never had it... "

He pushed my down on the floor at his feet.

"Then, where is it ?"

" I'll never tell you !" I cried out.

He kick me in the stomach, making me loose my breath once again. I moaned, putting a hand on my stomach while I tried to get up with my other hand. Blood spat out of my mouth by it's own.

" I won't waste my time, Charissiana. I can be very persuasive… You'll be begging for a quick death… just like you father !"


	20. Persuasion for the heading

**Chapter XX : "Persuasion for the heading"**

With a solid grip around my arm, Francis controlled my every move, forcing me to reach the deck in his company. I had a terrible impression about his sudden madness ; the flame of excitement burning in his dark brown eyes.

I let myself being carried on, one step at a time. I didn't resist. There was nothing worth it anymore.

Once we reached the deck, the first thing I did was to breath the air, tasting the so precious essence of life.

The sun burned my eyes. It took me a while to get used to the light, getting teary eyed everytime I would try to look at my surroundings. Slowly I got used to it, noticing he and I weren't the only one : Vortigan's crew took this moment to relax, gathering around on deck.

"Look, Charissiana…"

I forced my eyes open to look at the horizon. So near, I saw Aldurate, what used to be my home… our town…

I was too tired to even think. I couldn't stand on my feet anymore. Seeing I started to balance backwards, Francis shook me so I would straiten myself.

"You remember this place, don't you?" he asked. "Now, amidst the souvenirs, what could have been so precious to you…?"

Without a word on my part, my entire body crumbled down at his feet. A hand crisped in front of my face like a child, my mind stood numb. My hair, entirely messed up, half of which covered my face and the other half extended on the wooden floor, dared reveal only my eyes, now wide open, staring blindly in front of me.

"Well, it shouldn't be long anymore, Charissiana…" Francis whispered.

He looked down on me. He lifted his foot and placed it on my arm, kicking me gently.

"It would be unfair to leave this world right away… Hang in there, my love"

Total numbness.

A long while had past until new commotion had pleaded I take control of my body once again.

I got up slowly on my knees and went blind for a moment. I shook my head, chasing away all of the bad thoughts that persisted to eat my life away. Then I heard a so familiar voice, one I hadn't heard in years. My eyes grew wide out of joy before that newly found joy it was entirely consumed by the fire of hell.

"Charissiana ?!"

I slowly turned my head around. I remembered her, I knew her… It was my aunt, France, the only one that agreed to take me in at the time I ran away, after catching Francis with that other woman. And it only seemed like yesterday.

She ran into my arms, trembling with fear. She hugged me tightly. I put my hand on her back, trying to show her how happy I actually was, but I was emotionless. Then, a shadow came over us. I raised my head and noticed Ludovic, France's husband.

I lost my breath.

I didn't understand how Francis knew, although it was so obvious ; Francis' reputation in town, his power over all mortal men that succumb to the sight of gold. The authorities spat it all out. Where and to whom I ran away to, the time of my arrest where but minor details to divulged to anyone interested in knowing.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to tell them to get away.

I couldn't do it.

France loosened her grip, took my head into her hands to get a good look at me.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... ? (_What have they done to you…?)_" she cried. My head balanced between her hands. I couldn't look at her. I wasn't the same person anymore and she saw it : I was a puzzle of bones, my eyes were red of fatigue and my face was disfigured by the blackish bags under my eyes.

"...Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Tu es en vie... (_…I can't believe it... You're alive…_)" she said, missing the mark by a long shot, which Francis didn't lose time to rectify :

"Not for very long" he said, walking toward us.

France was petrified upon seeing Francis. Ludovic got into his face, trying to protect both of us in a boost of rage.

"Hold him down" Francis ordered to Vortigan's men. Vortigan, responsible of the kidnapping, gave the go to his men by nodding. Three of them didn't waste time and took care of him, forcing Ludovic to bend on his knees and stare at France and me.

"You needed a little persuasion... Well then, I'll ask you this once, Charissiana… : Where's the money ?" Francis asked, standing near Ludovic.

I just stared in the distance, deaf anew.

Suddenly, Ludovic came to my aid, pleading in my place :

"Are you blind ?! She doesn't know ! She never wanted to know !"

After a long minute, Francis looked at one of Vortigan's men. His glance didn't lie : his order was directly to be obeyed.

In a matter of seconds, they gripped Ludovic by his hair, forced him to raised his chin and cut his throat.

France screamed hysterically for her husband.

Francis took a few steps backwards, avoiding to get his boots stained with the blood as it spread around Ludovic's body.

"Do you sincerely need an other death on your conscience, Charissiana ?" he asked, referring to France.

I came to my senses at that moment, growling with anger and sadness.

"France..." I called out.

She was in distress, leaning out to touch her husbands body, mumbling and trembling out of fear. I reached out for her, taking her back into my arms. I slid my mouth to her ear, letting her cry on my shoulder :

" Pardonne-moi… _(Forgive me...)_ Please tell him... tell me..." I begged.

She tried to get her senses together, whispered in a cry into my hears :

"He made me swear… God as a witness…" she said.

"God has nothing to do with this" I replied, trying to make myself clear "Tell me… Don't suffer, if you love me… please… Don't let Ludovic die in vain…"

My eyes sharpened out, rejecting God of all his mercy. Right now, all I need to realize was that _I_ was alive in my death. My aunt needed not to join me.

She cried in my ear, taking a deep breath :

"…Back into the hands of he whom he has always loved… The hands of she, tricking the dead…" she finally responded.

I smiled in disbelief. My father was such a old and miserable man.

"Well, Charissiana ? I'm getting impatient…" Francis said out loud.

I loosen my grip and slowly got up, bypassing France by a few steps and trying to protect her in any way possible.

"Back to my parent's grave…" I replied

Francis smiled

"Really…? Remind me where it is..." he demanded, quite amused.

"Near the town of La Petite-Gouave"

Silence followed up upon my revealing until Francis wanted to confirm my saying

"You swear on her life?" he asked

I looked at him confidently. I need not reply.

"That was pretty easy…" he said, taking out a gun, revealing it at my total surprise. "Well… guess you're not needed anymore. Goodbye, Charissiana."

Suddenly, Vortigan stepped in. Francis froze, waiting for an explanation to this opposition. The captain lowered the gun down.

"Too easy in fact…" he said "Once you have the gold in hand, you can dispose of her… In the meanwhile, don't be blind, Delmare…"

I frowned, daring Francis to go ahead and be done with it. Uneasy with his charade, I gave a quick glance at Vortigan.

"Escort miss Delmare and the other one back to ease" he ordered his men. "We're going to Gouave !" he continued out of excitement.

His men obeyed promptly. Francis suddenly grab the attention of the captain in restraint.

"What do you think you're doing, Vortigan ?" Francis asked on a frustrated tone.

"Well Delmare, as the captain, I only keep my end of the bargain : I bring you to the gold. I'm tired of waiting… That's all, Delmare. I _will_ get my half, I'm sure"

Francis smiled :

"Of course you will…" he replied.

Vortigan smiled back. It was settled then.

-----------------

**2 DAYS LATER**

"Drink up me harties… yo yo… oh…oh… oh" Gibbs started to cry, still shoving his empty bottle of rum around.

The air was thick and the smell of sweat left a bad taste on their tongue. A cough could be heard from time to time, but other wise, everyone kept dead silent. Jack's crew had in all appearances just given up, waiting for them to be taken care of by Vortigan's men.

Anamaria had crawled up in a corner and dared anyone to approach her.

As for Jack, he had finally figured something out a while ago in the attempts of saving himself along with his crew and had been working on it for a few hours.

"Just say it doesn't work Jack, it'll be less painful then waitin' for death…" Gibbs said.

"_Arrr! Aye!_" responded some of the men.

Jack turned his head around to look at them, especially Gibbs.

"It's 'cause of the stress, mates…"

He turned back around. Frustrated, he entered the golden pin (the one Charissiana gave him in return for her lack of payment - _chap. 8_ ) into the lock again and played around with it, trying to unlock it. All he could get out of it were a few curses as and a headache.

"Capn'…" one of Jack's man suddenly whispered.

Anamaria, Gibbs and the others got close to the metal bars of the prison and just stared at the little visitor that made his way towards them.

"Can't you see I'm tryin' ?!" Jack grumbled in the meanwhile.

As he raised his head, his eyes finally stared at the little visitor. Alexandre stood still, his eyes focussed on the prison bars. He didn't say a word, holding his puppet-doll under his chin, too scared to move.

"Hey kid ! Wut you starin' at ?! Arrr!" A man said aloud.

Alexandre suddenly screamed, putting his hands on his ears until he suddenly sushed, hugging his doll-puppet once again.

"As creepy as Tia Delma…" Gibbs muttered after a moment of silence.

"It doesn't even compare…" Jack whispered back. " Wut's your name kid…?" he asked with a softer voice.

He didn't respond, but instead, raised his arm and pointed the golden pin Jack had in his hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"This ?" he asked.

"I think he wants to have it, Jack.." Gibbs concluded.

Jack didn't respond. Of course the kid wanted to have it, it was so obvious. The question was why.

"Want this, kid ?" he asked.

Alexandre nodded slowly.

"Let's make a deal… You bring me something to open this door…" Jack started, illustrating his words with understandable gestures "…and it's yours !"

The boy just stared back at him.

"It's hopeless Jack… The kid 's deaf" Gibbs said, turning around. "There's nothin' ta see anymore."

Jack crumbled on the floor and sighed.

"Stupid kid" he mumbled, turning around.

"huh… Jack", Anamaria suddenly whispered.

"Not now An'maria… I need to think!"

Jack suddenly felt a presence behind him. Startled, he turned around immediately : the boy was standing right behind him. The golden pin suddenly dropped from his hand and outside the metal bars. Alexandre just bent over and took the object in his hands. He looked a it carefully before backing away.

"Damn it !" yelled Gibbs "Come back here, kid !"

It was too late.

"Let it be… Worthless anyway" Jack muttered.

-------------

I sat in the corner of the dark room, next to France, nothing but a candle to light our surroundings. I was grateful for that.

Lost in thoughts, I stared blindly at the ceiling.

What was going to happen now ? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

I felt so alone, sadden, on the other hand not fearing death anymore. I would welcome her when the time out come.

Then, the wood crackled from behind the wall, getting an immediate attention from France and I. The small trap opened and the head of a black curled haired little boy popped out. Alexander had made his way swiftly across his secret passage yet again.

I smiled. Finally, that little angel came to see me after a too long absence. Alexandre was not only the high point of my day but my eyes to what I couldn't see. He informed me about Vortigan's crew and the last whereabouts of his father.

France sat straight, not believing her eyes.

"Who is this young fellow ?" she asked.

"Justine's son" I replied.

She turned her head around to look at me. I didn't need to say more. The boy's resemblance with Francis was too striking to be ignored by her. She would soon figure it out by her own if she hadn't already. It was only a matter of seconds before she smiled :

"I see..." she whispered, already adopting the child has he were hers.

I smiled, looking at Alexandre with the same feeling of care and devotion I shared with my aunt's new emotions :

"Well hello, little adventurer…" I said to him with a big smile.

"Hi !" he responded with a clear voice.

Alexandre stayed at a distance, staring at the new face that kept me company.

"Don't be afraid, Alexandre... Come here"

He ran, joining me in my little corner and quickly sat right next to me, hiding on the other side, away from France. They both looked at each other.

"This is your great aunt... Her name is France. Say 'hello' "

He looked at her :

"Hello..." he whispered.

"Well hello..." she replied, cheering up at the lad's presence.

"What's the report for today ? Anything amusing ?" I asked him.

"Mean people…" he whispered.

"Mean people…? Did somebody hurt you ?" I asked, a little concerned.

He nodded.

"What did they do ?" France asked.

My heart pounded faster. I couldn't handle the thought of somebody touching him.

"Scream" he bluntly said.

"Oh…" I sighed in relief.

I smiled, gently putting my hand on his head and running my fingers through his hair. I didn't see very well at the moment, but he took something out of his pants and played with it. He swung the object and the puppet-doll around in the air, making brief, distinct noises.

With a closer look of the object, I finally noticed what it was. I exclaimed with mix happiness and contempt.

"Where did you get that, Alexandre?" I asked him, carefully making sure I wasn't carrying myself away to scare him.

"Somebody…"

He didn't really pay attention, swinging his toys around.

"Was he a tall man with a red bandanna and long brown hair…?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"He was a pirate with a red bandanna" he finally whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : **I hope this chapter wasn't too long and/or boring. I mixed up two chapters in one. France is a newly added character. She wasn't there in the first version of the story and Charissiana was just to "give out" the information on where her father's fortune was hidden because she felt it didn't matter anymore. Anyway, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. :) Until next time ! Thank you for reading and, CrystalizedHeart, thank you so much for your reviewing !! Oh, and to all : please take note that I've changed my pen name from CharityRackham to Red VanE.


	21. Destination

**Chapter XXI : "Destination"**

**_A FEW LONG HOURS LATER_**

My time had set. The door opened slowly, Francis' silhouette drawing itself in the dark.

"We're near, Charissiana…"

-----

With a solid grip around my arm, Francis controlled my every move, forcing me to reach the deck in his company. I had a terrible impression about his sudden madness ; the flame of excitement burning in his dark brown eyes. My aunt France, who followed behind us, could only watch my demise, fearing one objection to it all would only worsen Francis' impulsive mood.

Seeing the mountains of La-Petite-Gouave at the horizon, I let myself being carried on, one step at a time. I didn't resist. There was nothing worth it anymore.

"You took me this far… It better be there" he threaten.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled back. He held me tightly against him, looking with me at the horizon.

"For all the things you've went through, you did give in pretty quickly… I could guess you're already feed up with life…"

He paused for a second, looking at me emotionless. He was keen to any of my reactions. I didn't blink, I couldn't cry. Fact is ; I almost forgot how to breath. I did nothing. Francis sighed.

"It would be unfair to leave this world right away… Unless I did show you all my appreciation once and for all…"

He took out his flintlock (gun) and pointed it at me. Like a puppet, I stood still, not even bothering to flinch at the fear that tried to take over me again. I almost omitted the idea that he was once responsible for my first death. He sent me to hell, ready to take responsibility of the second death he was ready to bestow on me.

Finger on the trigger, he was about to fire a bullet through my head.

"It's quite a shame you make this rather easy for me…"

-----------------

Jack fell asleep, his hands longing between the prison's metal bars. The crew stood still, most of them eyes closed out of boredom, others lost in the thought of death.

Jack was forced to wake up, one of the pirates alerting him without compassion, almost slapping him awake.

" er..hmm.. what?" Jack grumbled.

He opened his eyes, seeing clearer in a matter of seconds. A few men slowly woke up at their turn, suddenly curious.

Alexandre was standing in front of Jack.

"Are you a Sparrow ?" the kid asked.

Jack smiled.

"Depends what you want with me… Still in for a little trade ?"

Alexandre shook his head :

"She said you called her Charity..."

Her name brought interest to the captain.

"Is she still alive?" he asked

"…Not for very long" Alexandre responded on a low toned voice, not sadden nor bodered by that fact.

"Then what do you want from me ? I'm obviously locked inside, as you can see..."

Gibbs and the others were following the full conversation. The kid obviously wasn't here to chat. Jack only made his way swiftly to the point.

"Will you save her…?" Alexandre asked

Jack thought for a second. Of course he wanted to help Charissiana, but his desires didn't match with reality. …Unless… Vortigan would take care of things the way he always did.

"Only if you free me… Do we have a bargain ?"

The lad nodded.

"Settled then…" Jack concluded.

Alexandre took the golden pin and started playing carefully with the lock.

Jack looked at him, pretty amazed.

"Tell me… what are they doing up there ?"

"Going to grandmother's grave…" he responded after a moment of silence, focused on the lock.

Jack got up. He turned around.

"She decided to reveal the gold, Jack ?" Gibbs asked.

The captain smiled. The boy revealed a fact about the girl Jack only now apprehended : Charissiana didn't have the gold. She never had it, for it wasn't quite stolen by her husband's veil schemes. Francis and Charissiana were playing cat and mouse on each other since the begging. She was probably sincere, her first reason to live being the solving of her husband's true murderer. However, finding her husband alive was the downfall of it all.

"It would seem that way" Jack responded to Gibbs.

Jack went in the back. Gibbs caught up to him.

"What do'ya possibly wanna do, Jack ? Vortigan's men won't let us a chance. We're dead before we know it!"

Jack smiled briefly before frowning. He didn't respond. Gibbs was getting a little ticked off.

"Tell me you're doing this for the money and that it ain't for the girl…"

Jack turned around. The expression on his face was obvious

"What's life without the gold and the women, Mr.Gibbs ?"

Gibbs startled at Jack

"I knew it ! We gonna really die cuz of her !" he shouted.

"I've taking up my chances with a cheap death…" Jack replied "… this one pays…"

"Bloody 'pirate'…" Gibbs muttered after a moment of nervous silence.

Jack smiled, a new flame burning him up inside.

"Rather 'captain', if you please."

Suddenly, a small tremor could be felt under their feet. Jack frowned and gave a second glance at Gibbs, waiting for the man to state the obvious.

"The ship's lowering her paste… We anchorin' Jack…" Gibbs said.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N :** Sorry for the short and sucky chapter. I'll make up for the next one, I promise !!! See this chapter as a prelude for the big finale !! ;) There are 2 or 3 chapters left for the story, depending on the changes I want to make... Please stick with me till the end, ok ?


	22. The last stand

**Chapter XXII : "The last stand"**

I stepped out of the water and onto the hot golden sand.One step at a time, I slowly walked away from the small bark with which we've accosted. Francis quickly caught up to me and grabbed me by my arm, his silent way of telling me to make haste. Behind us, France was escorted by Vortigan. A few of his men got out of a second bark. They each took a shovel before equally following our lead.

We walked between the trees and climbed a few steep hills. I tried to remember correctly my surroundings. Those images from my childhood were very vague. This place where my father had been raised, had also been a witness of my own innocence before we had moved to Aldurate for a new life when my mother passed away. Father had never accepted her unexpected death. His own dying wish was to be here, with my mother. He went back to her… No. He went back to _it_. Yes, everything made sense now.

"Move it, Charissiana" Francis said, giving me more and more pressure as he approached the end of his quest.

---------------

Alexandre played with the prison's lock, never tiring. He frowned, moving the hair pin around without any clue of his gestures. Jack waited patiently on the other side until the hair pin suddenly staled in place. The boy couldn't move the object anymore, nor take it out. The lad moaned, struggling with the object.

"What's wrong, boy ?" Jack asked.

Alexandre severely twisted the hair pin at that moment. It broke with a brief and sudden metallic sound.

"Ooops" he said, looking at the broken hair pin in his hand. Jack's eyes grew wide.

Suddenly, one of Vortigan's men came about, seeing the young boy in front of the prison.

"You lil' runt !" He yelled, coming towards the boy and violently shoving him away.

Alexander screamed at the top of his lungs, but the pirate threatened to shut him up until the screeching sound of the prison door was briefly heard by the pirate. Alas, when he was about to turn around, he felt a rounded object pointing against his large back.

"Now that wasn't very nice… he's just a lad, mate..." Jack said.

The pirate was paralyzed.

"How's ya get that ?!" the man asked, surprised that the prisoner had regain his gun.

"You'd be surprised of that boy's understanding… Now if you please, slowly…"

The pirate took his flintlock and his sword and slowly deposited them on the ground. Anamaria swiftly got around him to pick everything up. She immediately pointed the flintlock back at the pirate's face.

"One last favor I need to ask : where are our effects stored…?" Jack asked.

"Down the next floor" the pirate replied.

Jack smiled. He took a few steps around his hostage and revealed his "weapon" : an empty bottle of rum.

"I believe this to be yours, Mr.Gibbs" Jack said, giving back the empty bottle of rum to his friend.

Then, Jack took the flintlock from Anamaria's hand and gave her a quick glance.

"Get the boy away from here" he ordered.

Anamaria nodded and left Jack with the responsibility of dealing with the enemy. The rest of Jack's crew slowly and quietly made their way to the stairs leading to the floor under.

Anamaria picked up the hand of the boy to lead him along with her. They followed the rest of the crew and left their captain, following his orders.

Once he made sure they were alone, Jack raised the flintlock and pointed it at the pirate's face.

"I didn't intent this to happen quite this way… It's nothing personal... Forgive me, mate"

The gun went off.

---------------

Our quest ended here. Far at our right, an old abandon house of wood what on the verge of falling a part. The other way, under three tall trees, two marked graves were raised next to each other, revealing the burial ground of my parents.

We walked towards the graves, Francis by my side. A moment of silent was respected on my part, paralyzed by the thought I was going to join my parents, staying by their side for eternity. Francis, however, didn't lose time, impatiently demanding my collaboration to reveal my father's secret :

"So Charissiana… ? Is it really here ?"

I didn't reply. Francis turned to look at Vortigan and his crew.

"It's the grave on the right." Francis said.

Vortigan's crew didn't waste any time either. They quickly marched towards me, getting me out of the way while I stared at the graves. The first shovel abruptly hit the floor, digging up the first pile of dirt and grass. The other shovels went to work right after. Vortigan stared at a distance, watching his men unravel Francis' long awaited desire.

I turned around, arriving face to face with my dearly beloved husband. He smiled upon seeing my livid eyes.

"This is quite ironic… knowing what I wanted was under my very feet when we buried your father…"

My eyes glided above Francis' shoulder to catch a glimpse at Vortigan. His arms were crossed on his chest, impatiently waiting for his men to finish the job. Hence, my long ordeal would soon come to an end.

--------------------

**AT THE SAME MOMENT – on the _Drache_**

Jack stood on deck as the rest of Vortigan's crew were taken hostage and down to the cells of the _Drache_.

"What now, Jack ?" Gibbs asked.

"Do we have enough men to maneuvre this ship ?"

"A plenty."

Jack looked out at sea. The _Black Pearl_ was further away, closer to land then the _Drache_ actually was. Question was about Vortigan's return ; would he take command of the _Pearl_ or of the _Drache_...? Until knowing that fact, nothing much could have been done.

"Keep low and prepare the canons... We wait" Jack ordered.

---------------------

It took a bit more than half an hour before the sound of a shovel hit the coffin of wood. Upon hearing that distinct sound, Vortigan, Francis, France and I turned our attention towards the grave. The men pulled out the large coffin and brutally lowered it on the ground. The cover what smashed open, revealing a sight I couldn't bare : the badly decomposed body of my mother laying in gold.

The pirates couldn't believe what they had in front of them. On the other hand, their reaction was nothing compared to Francis. He smiled, his eyes shining with lust.

"Now…" he started "I can't figure out which your father cared most, obviously… Maybe we did share the shame interests after all…"

He turned around to look at me. He grabbed me by my arm and forced me over to look at my father's riches.

"That's all there is now… Is it ?" he asked.

It's all there was. This was my last stand and my mother, a sad witness to the defenceless woman I had become.

I raised my head and looked at him, setting a foot down for this final confrontation. I didn't need to reply.

"Well then…" he said, taking out his flintlock and pointing it at me.

Vortigan's men swiftly got out of the way, leaving me to stand on my own in front of death. Francis sincerely smile, a finger on the trigger.

"This is goodbye, Charissiana."

A shot. I closed my eyes immediately upon impact, my heart pumping at the sound of the dreaded gun fire. It took me a few long seconds before I realized I was breathing again, no pain paralyzing my body.

I opened my eyes and noticed Francis at my feet. He had been shot in the back. He turned around and crawled backwards, towards me, his teeth solidly clenched in anger with his eyes upon the traitor.

I raised my head and looked at Vortigan. His flintlock was still smoking. Francis raised his gun and shot towards him, but missed pitifully.

"I can't die…" Francis growled, blood coming out of his mouth and sliding down his chin.

He crawled backwards once again, coming towards me. I leaped out of the way, running on the side, between Francis and Vortigan.

"Now… You can't tell me a man like you didn't even doubt about my word… Isn't that right, Delmare ?" Vortigan asked.

"The hell with you !" Francis hissed, spitting out in pain.

Vortigan mischievously smiled.

"We're already there, aren't we ?" he replied with amusement.

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe the sudden freedom I felt by seeing Francis moaning in pain.

"Charissiana…"

I looked at Vortigan ; in the absence of God, the Devil required my presence and answered my dark secret prayers. God had abandoned me, the devil had welcomed me.

"Come here…" he ordered

I didn't say a word, just staring at the man that was now in possession of my soul. I answered his call in a matter of seconds. France silently called out for me, but I was hypnotized, obeying only to Vortigan's voice.

I walked towards him, awaiting his demands. Without a word, he bluntly put his flintlock into my hands. I turned around and looked at Francis. Seeing his life was now in my court, he angered even more.

Vortigan got around me, his lips to my ear.

"I'm not truly a bad man you see… For you to take back what really matters… at least, for a while longer…"

A life ; a life for a life ; to take back my life with his. That's all I truly ever wanted. It didn't matter who long Vortigan would of let me savour my rebirth… as long as I took satisfaction of erasing the demon that possessed me for so long.

I was only an empty vessel. Screaming to get control.

Francis started laughing with pain. He voice managed to get me out of my trance. He got my complete attention.

"Really, Charissiana… Stripped to nothing… What can you possibly demand ?" he asked.

"Everything"

My reflexes answered for me. I walked toward him, the gun pointed at his body without seconds thoughts of turning back. I finally shared a common point with the man I loved : I was ready to commit the most horrible of sins in order to fulfill my desires.

Francis pointed his gun back at me. His miserable threat didn't even stop me. We were both in control now : A living man waiting for death ; a dead woman waiting for life. Our two clashing worlds finally came together.

I got on top of him, lowering myself over him. I bent over, my gun sliding under his chin. He, on the other hand, pointed his gun against my head, finger on the trigger. …It was such a beautiful, long awaited day of destiny.

"You're still so naive… You know you can't do it… Not in front of your parents' grave… Look at you… Charissiana… Would you be unfaithful to yourself…?"

His words were twisted with pain. He was hardly able to breath.

"You killed my convictions… one by one…" I whispered.

He smiled. It was daring on his part. He pulled on the trigger without second thoughts. I didn't even flinch. The gun was empty ; the only bullet he had, wasted in the blank. Vortigan was truly a brilliant puppet master.

"You've already killed me, Francis…" I added.

He lifted his head in pain, trying to get in my face. I opened my mouth without contempt :

"I held on to life for this chance to get over the fear of death, over the fear of you… That chance was given to me. I just took back my Faith… For my father… for Justine… for me."

He hadn't backed down.

"You'll be joining me very soon…" he hissed

For once, I smiled sincerely :

"I guess so…"

We stared at each other for a moment. That control I once had suddenly slipped out of my desire and I couldn't back away. I pulled on the trigger.


	23. Gold in hand Jack decides

**Chapter XXII : "Gold in hand. Jack decides."**

I stood deaf, paralyzed, just staring at Francis' dead body, not even feeling the blood that spat out on my face and on my upper chest.

"And to say I was afraid you would back down…"

I got out of my trance, looking at my trembling body, realizing Francis' death didn't bring me satisfaction, but sudden anger and regret. My newly retrieved dignity, sold to the devil behind me.

I got up slowly, turning around to face Vortigan. I raised the flintlock and pointed it at him. Empty eyed and thoughtless, I pulled reportedly on the trigger without firing a shot.

"Of course, mistakes are always regrettable…" he added.

He violently grabbed me by hair and tilted my head backwards.

"Please kill me…" I whispered, face to face with him.

He smiled.

"Eager to meet up with him so soon ?"

My eyes started to water :

"I didn't want this…"

"Of course you did…"

We stared at each other for a brief moment. Then, he pushed me away, looking at his crew.

"Bring on the gold, men!" he ordered.

"_Aye!_" they responded with enthusiasm.

France ran to me, getting on her knees to help me up, holding me protectively in her arms.

"What about the women ?" one suddenly asked.

Vortigan turned around and looked at us :

"What kind of gentlemen would we be, men… ?"

They started laughing.

"Bring them back to the ship !" the captain ordered.

I turned my head around and looked at the pirates. Two of them took my mother's body out of the coffin, throwing her remains aside. I closed my eyes, not daring to look at the disaster I've caused by my egocentric desires to live for a while longer.

As most of them helped transfer the gold into the bags they had brought, two men took the charge of scooping up me and France, coercing us to go back to the ship.

-----------------------

Through a telescope, one of Jack's companions looked at the beach, searching for movement until he finally saw Vortigan, followed by Charissiana, an other woman and the pirates that carried big bags on their shoulders.

"Capt'n !" he discreetly yelled.

The pirate turned his head around, alerting Jack by moving his hand around. Jack quickly marched towards him and picked up the telescope he was handled.

"On the beach, captain. Near the barks."

Jack followed the indications, now seeing Vortigan, Charissiana, the other woman and the two other men boarding the first bark at maximum capacity along with the bags that they threw aboard. At the second bark, the remaining men boarded with only one bag in their possession.

Jack waited a few longs minutes until he finally could figure out their destination : Vortigan was heading to the _Pearl_, the second bark was headed to the _Drache_.

"Good." Jack mumbled.

He gave back the telescope to the man.

"To your post" he ordered him. "Keep low"

"Aye, capt'n"

Jack turned around and headed towards Gibbs :

"We'll be having company. Prepare to greet them…"

"Aye, Jack." Gibbs replied.

Jack walked away rapidly. Gibbs spin around on his feet, ready to execute his orders with the help of the other men.

Time was passing by, long minutes in the waiting until a help was requested, shouted over to the men on deck. Vortigan's men were ready to get aboard the _Drache_.

Silent, trying to bend in with the enemy, Jack's men helped a pirate mount on deck with the one bag. The clinging sound the bag widen their eyes for a brief moment. _…Could it be… the gold ?_

Once the task was done, the rest of the pirates followed, equally helped on deck. Feeling uneasy about the silence, one pirate turned around to face one of Jack's men whom he thought a companion.

"What' you looking at ?" he grumbled.

Suddenly, Jack's men revealed themselves as enemies, pointing their flintlocks and cutlass' towards Vortigan's men. Gibbs came behind them.

Jack got out of his hiding place :

"Greetings, gentlemen… welcome aboard my provisory ship." the captain said.

"By all hells, Jack Sparrow !" one of the pirates muttered.

"Bring' em down to the cells with the others !" Gibbs ordered.

Jack and the rest of the crew looked at them as they were escorted to the lower decks.

Once they got out of his sight, Jack's attention, like the other men of his crew, turned around to the bag. Jack walked towards it.

"Wut's that now ?…" Anamaria asked.

Jack looked at her, hoping for what it smelled like to be.

"Best we open it to know" he replied.

Jack looked around. Randomly looking at one of his men, he raised his voice :

"You there !" he said, gesturing after a very brief silence, ordering him to open it.

The man came forward. He opened the bag slowly, his eyes shinning at the sight of the pieces of gold that fell at his feet. The pirates gasped, amazed with joy.

"She wasn't lyin' after all…" Gibbs muttered, kneeling in front of the bag. He took a piece of gold and put it in his mouth, biting it to validate it's worth.

With a smile, Gibbs cheered :

"Real gold, men !" he exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around. Jack looked at them, a smile on his face.

"Well now… and there's more then one of them…" he thought for himself, thinking about the other bags of gold.

"Capt'n !" a voice suddenly called again.

Jack turned around. The man at his post on the middle mast came down and joined Jack.

"The Black Pearl…" he started, taking back his breath. "It lowered it's sails…"

Jack had to make haste now.

"Lower the sails !" he suddenly yelled, getting the attention of his men that were still caught up in the gold.

Gibbs got up quickly, catching up to Jack.

"Wait, Jack…"

Jack turned around, looking at Gibbs, offended by this sudden objection to his orders.

"What now ?" Jack replied.

"Well, Jack… We have to money… we held our end of the bargain… I mean…" Gibbs started.

Jack's men got up behind Gibbs. Jack raised an eyebrow :

"Speak up, Mr.Gibbs…" the captain said with a rusty voice, bothered by the sudden 'line up' behind Gibbs.

"We could let Vortigan go… Ya see… Forget about the woman and run away… both our debts would be paid…"

Alexandre stood on Jack's side. Jack looked at him briefly. After a moment of light thought, the captain turned his attention back to his crew :

"I see. We could in fact…"

Gibbs cheered :

"Finally some sense, Jack !"

Gibbs moved around. The other pirates readied to take the commands of the ship. At the same moment, Jack looked down yet again to look at Alexandre. The boy raised his head, looking back at him.

Feeling abruptly unease about his feelings, the captain could see in the lad's face a calling for what his pirate self truly wanted. But yet again… was it really… ?

Jack grumbled, undecided, reaching around his belt and picking up his compass. He looked at it briefly and grimaced. Now, that couldn't lie.

Jack's head titled right and left before his voice quickly called back again, getting the attention of his crew :

"On the other hand…"

Anamaria and the others turned around. Gibbs growled before returning his attention to his captain.

"Don't do this to me, Jack… I don't want to hear it !" Gibbs objected, refusing to get further orders but angered he knew didn't have a choice anyway.

"See this as it is Mr.Gibbs : THAT is _my_ ship…" Jack said gesturing, pointing to the Black Pearl "…Happens she's on board with one of my most appreciated opposites… and much more gold… "

Jack suddenly frowned, mumbling for himself, thinking :

"_I only wonder why just one bag here, the others on the Pearl… Vortigan must have something up his mind…"_

Gibbs voice abruptly got Jack's attention once again :

"Don't do it, Jack… it's not too late to change your mind back again !" Gibbs pleaded out of his system to get into what would be a hard battle.

Jack raised his head, looking at all of his men.

"At your posts !" he ordered in a determined yell.

Then, he looked at Anamaria :

"Ana… luv… "

Eyes still wide open, she ended up giving up in a growl. She couldn't go against his orders.

"Aye, capt'n !" she replied, turning around to head on the upper deck and take control of the helm.

Gibbs looked at Jack :

"No turning back, is there… ?" he asked.

Jack smiled, convinced of his own will. This was the right thing to do. Plus, it was a favor he owed back to the lad the moment he and his crew were free. But there was also more to it : Not only did he feel the flame of fight for Charissiana, but for himself : he had a bone to pick up with Vortigan on all matters.

That's what he truly wanted.

"We finish this. Once and for all."


	24. Fading of a one last hope ?

**A/N:** Hi hi ! Well, it took me a while re-writing and all. I've cut the final chapter in two so it would be easier for you to read and wouldn't get too bored because the last chap was a big one. I'll post the last chapter in 2 days . Oh, oh ! **And did you know the first sreening of POTC 3 trailer will be done on march 19 in 25 selected thearters... but surely available on the net, neh ? **Well, on to the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter XXIV : "Fading of a one last hope ?"**

Vortigan walked towards one of his men :

"Well…?" the angry captain asked. "What's taking so long ?"

"I don't know capt'n… She should have put downed her sails by now…"

Vortigan looked afar : the _Drache_ stood still until suddenly, only a matter of long seconds later, the sails went down, catching the wind.

"About time…" he muttered.

Vortigan walked away, catching a glimpse at the man at the helm.

"Heading ; south-west" he said aloud.

France and I tried to make ourselves invisible, our backs against the border of the ship, on the deck. I hold my aunt in my arms, trying to assure her we were going to be alright although I strongly thought of the contrary. She wasn't ignorant either, probably sharing my thoughts. Our places as women on a ship was nothing more then a horrible state, body and mind ; rape, torture… It would be a long and painful ordeal, death probably being the liberation after all of it. Of course, I could have been wrong… Either way, I wouldn't die, free as I hoped I would.

I feared for France and for Alexandre, now an orphan partly by my fault.

How could I have done such a thing ?

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push back those horrid thoughts. Francis' demons still hunted me, pressuring me to join him. Killing him didn't change a thing.

A shadow suddenly got over us. Eyes emptied, defining the lost soul I was, I raised my head and looked at Vortigan.

"Miss Charissiana…"

He leant his hand, waiting for mine.

France's grip suddenly got strong around me. She didn't want to let go… But I had to go on.

I got up, ignoring yet again my aunt's call for me to get a grip of myself. I raised my arm, putting my hand into Vortigan's. He helped me up, pulling on my rather abruptly. I looked at him in fear.

"I won't do you any harm" he suddenly reassured, feeling my body tremble by his grip.

I closed my eyes, no choice but to follow him, leaving my aunt behind.

We walked to the captain's cabin. He opened the door, humbly gesturing so I may enter before him.

Then, I heard the door close behind me. I didn't budge, making my eyes do all the work by gliding them around, following Vortigan's every move as he walked up behind me, brushing against my arm before making his way to what used to be Jack's desk. Arms wide, he leaned against the desk and looked at me with his big brown eyes, a smile hooking the right side of his lips.

"You must be asking yourself why I asked you to accompany me in my private space…" he said.

I frowned with anxiety. Despite what he had said earlier, I knew why I was here. Why he lead me in his cabin wasn't a very well kept secret.

"Not really" I replied, obviously angered at the fact I was merely to be treated as an object.

He didn't hide his smile anymore and his glacial look concentrated on my face.

"Well then… we would be on the same page"

The tip of his fingers slid on the desk as he was taking a few steps towards me. Then, his cold fingers suddenly seemed to have jumped onto my cheek. I breathed in heavily the instant I felt his brutal touch.

"I'm afraid you won't enjoy your freedom for very much longer… No matter how much I try not to spoil you… You should know that the rudeness of a man's instinct to abstain himself is sadly in vain."

I took a step backwards :

"Do not touch me !"

The smile on his face wouldn't fade away.

"Wouldn't you let a lonely man offer you shelter in exchange for a little flesh… A man that saved your life ?" he asked, following in my footsteps without backing down.

"The only man capable of giving me my life back is captain Jack Sparrow" I replied, fear starting to paralyze my body.

Vortigan sighed as thought he was somewhat sadden.

"Poor Jack… or should I consider 'poor Charissianna'…" he started

I frowned.

"What do you mean ?"

"…He can't even save his own life… How can he save yours ? …He's going to die. Very soon."

**Meanwhile, on _The Drache_**

Canon's loaded, flintlocks ready to be aimed and fired, Jack and his crew cautiously readied for battle.

On deck, telescope in hand, Jack looked at the _Pearl_, grimacing with anxiety.

_How could he possibly enter battle without injuring his beloved ship ?_

He sighed.

"Could things possibly get worst ?" he muttered.

Gibbs came about, joining Jack on deck.

"Jack !"

The captain turned around :

"What is it, Mr.Gibbs ?"

"Kegs in the caves, loaded with powder. Lots of em'! More than 'nuf needed…"

Jack raised an eyebrow and than turned around to look at the _Pearl_.

"He's going to blow us to the depths, Jack ! We got to turn around !" Gibbs added.

"No." Jack replied immediately.

Gibbs shook his head, getting his eyes wide open.

"Have you heard what I said, Jack ?"

Jack smirked.

"Guess there's no other way, Mr.Gibbs. We go full front… now."

_**Back on The Black Pearl**_

"You're going to blow your ship with your own men ?" I asked, upset of realizing my only hope was to be blown into pieces.

"Worthless. All I ever wanted was the _Pearl_ and I get the chance to win the long ordeal I had with Jack."

I shook my head. Then, I just realized, heart broken, the reason why I wanted to live this very moment.

"Alexandre…" I whispered.

Alexandre was going to die, never knowing what hit him.

Impulsive, I acted without proper thoughts, launching suddenly against Vortigan. But he just laughed it out, taking me by my wrists and pushing me down.

_The Drache_ approached the _Pearl_ swiftly, a white flag being raised by one of Jack's men, demanding immediate attention from the Pearl.

This new 'plan' orchestrated by Jack was more then risky, but the crew gave it's all, keeping low. This was the only way to save their lives by approaching _the Pearl_ and siding it so Vortigan wouldn't give the order to blow the ship. The hard task would be to board the enemy ship and alerting them all. Jack would give the cue to his crew by one single shot. They had to be fast and prudent.

"Going in, Jack" Gibbs confirmed.

Jack kept his head up high, a malicious smile on his face.

Yolas entered his captain's cabin with urgency.

He found his captain over my body. I awkwardly turned my head around, embarrassed by my abused figure.

"WHAT ?!?!?" Vortigan yelled, getting off of me, frustrated he wasn't able to get his way entirely.

Yolas looked at me, then back at his captain and gulped. He seemed to be in a panic.

"So… Sorry sir. It's… _The Drache_… Approaching starboard" Yolas said.

Vortigan sighed in anger

"What now ?!" he asked.

"I… I don't know, captain. She's flagging white in demand of our attention"

I got up slowly, covering myself. Vortigan stormed out of the cabin, followed by Yolas. Quickly, I ran out of the cabin, joining up with them on deck.

Leaning gently on the wooden edge, I looked over at the _Drache_, about to side with the _Pearl_. On the decks, one figure finally stood tall and revealed itself, leaving me paralyzed and speechless.

"Bloody hell !" a voice screamed behind me, coming towards the edge. Yolas took out his flintlock, ready to shot Jack, but Jack quickly drew his flintlock and shot Yolas in the head, letting him crumble almost at my feet.

Ropes were frown over from the _Drache _to the _Pearl_, Jack's crew readied to board the enemy ship. Jack got to the edge of the _Drache_ and smiled. He was only a few long meters away from me, sparkling anew the flame of live in my body.

"Missed me, Charity ?"

I smiled, holding Jack dearly in thought : he was truly my one and only saviour.

"Jack Sparrow…" Vortigan hissed.

The mad captain came next to me, drew his flintlock and shot in Jack's direction. Jack escape the bullet swiftly before heading for shelter. Vortigan's crew shot at their turn, even borrowing the ropes to go fight on _the Drache_. In a matter of minutes, the two ships merged into one unique battlefield.

Not bothering to take cover, I caught a grip of my aunt France that was still on deck and ran with her towards the captain's cabin.

"Stay there and hide !" I pleaded her.

I was about to leave, but she caught my arm solidly.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a panic.

I looked at her seriously. My actions weren't to be discussed.

"I'm going to get Alexandre."

On these words, I rushed out of her grip and headed into the cross fire.


	25. Vortigan vs Jack in a last stand

**A/N: Final chapter !!!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait : I didn't have internet access until today. sighs Long chapter, but it reads very well. You'll love the ending... I hope ;)**

* * *

**Chapter XXV : "Vortigan vs Jack in a last stand"**

I ran to the edge of the ship but abruptly stop. Without second thoughts, I tore off the bottom of my dress, standing in my petticoat. I took one of the ropes and crossed with all my strength to the Drache.

On the deck, I stood up, trying to look everywhere. Pirates, all and almost one on one with their swords. Blood, suffering…. Was it all because of me ?

"You're dead !" I heard in a yell.

I turned around, seeing a pirate running towards me, sword in the air. Standing stupid, I was paralysed and couldn't move out of fright. In a blink of an eye, a sword went straight through the pirate. I looked beside him as his body crumbled : Anamaria was the one that just saved my life.

She came towards me in a hurry.

"Ana…" I whispered. "Thank y…"

"Wut yu think you doin'?" she yelled.

I was shut up, stupidly still.

"Well ?!" she asked again.

Taking over my emotions, I finally replied :

"Alexandre ! Where is he ?!"

A pirate ran towards her. She turned around, swiftly avoiding the enemy's weapon before running him through.

"He's safe. In tha cabin. Join him and wait there ! I'll clear you a path."

I nodded and started running towards the captain's cabin, Anamaria following closely behind me, catching a new fight with a pirate that was coming towards me.

I got into the cabin and closed the door behind me. I turned around abruptly and looked everywhere, but no sign of Alexandre.

"Alex ?!" I said before screaming his name a second time.

A loud "bang" was heard, getting my attention towards the lower cupboard. A small head popped out and before I could confirm what I truly saw, Alexandre was running towards me.

I opened my arms and hugged him tightly.

* * *

In a quick draw to the left, Jack's sword fatally wounded yet an other of Vortigan's men before an other one immediately jumped on the occasion to fight against him.

Gibbs, who was equally fighting an other pirate, came back to back with Jack.

"Well, Mr.Gibbs ?" Jack asked, swords still crossed with his enemy.

"Don't you 'well' me, Jack!" Gibbs replied, angered.

Both of them pushed back the enemy pirates and ran them through.

"Charity?" Jack asked

"Don't know. Haven't seen her yet." Gibbs replied.

"How about Vortigan ?"

"No signs of him either"

Following their brief conversation, pirates came towards them, attacking them anew.

* * *

One step at the time, Vortigan marched on the deck of the Drache, slaughtering every face he wasn't familiar with. Not caring about if the men were faithful to him or not wasn't a bother. He knew what he wanted : he saw her, he could still smell her. He was going to get her now, in a matter of minutes.

A loud bagging at the door made Alexandre and I jump into the air out of fright. I could see a dark shadow on the other side, trying to force his way brutally inside.

My heart pounded horribly fast.

I shook Alexandre rather abruptly, trying to get his attention, ordering him to get back into his hiding place.

He looked at me, eyes wide opened. I knew then it was too late.

I got up, turned around and kept Alexandre behind me in a vain attempt to make him invisible from any harm. The door finally broke open, Vortigan's silhouette making itself more apparent.

"Pick a boo, I see you…" he whispered

Within a few large steps, he caught up to me, grabbing me by my hair and pulling me to his face.

"Thought you could run away ?" he asked. "I'm quite happy to see you actually… You'll be more useful to me then I first thought."

He pulled me brutally, obliging me to follow him out of the cabin.

Once on deck, Vortigan knew exactly where he would find his next target : Jack was struggling against a large and tall pirate, swiftly managing his way thought before stabbing him without mercy.

Vortigan stopped, his arm around my neck, almost choking me to tears. The other pirates who saw us, Jack's and Vortigan's crew both concerned, slowly stopped fighting and stared at both of us.

"Jack…" I whispered.

Vortigan lowered his head, getting his mouth to my ear.

"Louder" he ordered me.

Shaking, I started panicking, letting all my fear and anger out in one single yell.

"JAAAACCCKKKK !"

My cry called upon everyone, every single living soul turning their attention towards me and postponing their current fights and getting out of Vortigan's way.

Eyes wide open, I looked at Jack. He slowly turned around to look at me and Vortigan.

Calm, he stared at his enemy, studying his intentions :

"Well Jack… I suppose you'll always manage to surprise me… Cheating death so many times, I'll end up wondering if you're truly the son of the Devil." Vortigan said.

"The girl…" Jack started.

"You think I care about this scrawny little thing ? You can have her, Jack. All I want is you."

Jack raised his sword, pointing his enemy.

"Then let the girl go…"

Vortigan got his grip tighter around me.

"Ah … Not that easy, Jack... You should know that."

"Then, let's make a truce, like the gentlemen we are…or more so used to be"

"…Which is ?"

Vortigan suddenly seemed to have interest in Jack proposition, making Jack smile faintly.

"If I happen to kill you, you're crew will leave without any other concern on my part."

Vortigan smiled.

"I think this can be agreed. …About the other half ?" the mad pirate asked.

"If I die… You'll let my crew and the girl go"

Vortigan breathed out, smirking with shiny eyes :

"Now you know your crew belongs to me, Jack."

Jack's eyes were small, gazing on Vortigan like it's prey.

"Then the girl is all I'll be asking for."

"YOU LOUSY SON OF A…." Anamaria started before being shut by the man that held his sword at her throat.

Vortigan's smirk just got a little more serious.

"Well, I'll promise to let her recover her freedom, in any case"

On these words, Vortigan shoved me to the ground and slowly pulled out his sword from his scabbard.

"I see we got ourselves an accord" Jack replied, taking a frightening position of avant-garde.

Vortigan went strait for him. Sound of clashing metals were heard, their swords brutally being forced on one an other in the hopes of cutting flesh.

I got up slowly, backing away from the scene, my eyes on Vortigan ratter than on Jack. Vortigan was smiling all along, his sword on constant move, his confident shining strongly. Jack frowned every instant. I was hoping the expression on his face was a result of him acting more so as a thinker on the side, strategically planning, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike. However, my hopes were suddenly crushed the instant I noticed Jack's sword flying in the air before hitting the hard word on deck and Vortigan's sword slashed the air to slightly cut Jack's left arm.

A prelude to his victory, Vortigan made himself larger and even more threatening than he had ever been. Jack still managed to keep a straight posture, even though his shadowy face clearly reflected his agony.

"I've been waiting 5 years for this…" Vortigan started "Now this will be the end of Jack Sparrow…"

Jack smiled : "Well then… Never thought of it to end this way…"

My heart stopped pounding. I took a step towards. I couldn't believe it : Jack didn't only loose, but he was giving up ? No, I wouldn't allow it myself !

"No !" I suddenly yelled. "NO ! JACK !"

Jack turned his head and looked at me, voiceless.

I started running, picking up his sword from the ground, but two of Vortigan's men came up behind me, stopping me on the spot as I yelled continuously, pleading for Vortigan to spare Jack's life but at that moment, Jack opened his mouth :

"Sorry, Charissiana"

I stood paralyzed, tears coming down my cheeks.

Jack turned his head around slowly, having courage to face Death.

Vortigan was about to trust his sword into Jack's body, but at that moment, something unexplainable happened, quicker than my eyes could see, wiser than my mind would process : Jack took out a small dagger he secretly had in his possession and quickly ran the blade into Vortigan's chest.

The pirate let his sword fall from his hand and looked at Jack, completely off-guard. He soon collapse at Jack's feet without a word.

The entire ordeal stroke us all, but Jack's crew quickly gain advantage, taking the upper hand on Vortigan's crew. Two men came to take prisoners the two men that still held me hostage.

I stood still, looking at Jack. My saviour, my one and only, came towards me with a smile. Speechless, I looked at him. He looked back at me, his eyes shining as thought he was actually grateful.

"I've finally kept my end on the bargain now, didn't I ?" he said.

On these words, he past by me, holding his left arm in pain. Anamaria and Mr.Gibbs came running towards him. Anamaria actually jumped into his arms, holding him tightly before backing away and suddenly scolding him.

I, for my part, lifted my head up high, realizing this one thing I had search for so long : freedom. I was finally free.

* * *

"You're near the town of Leogane… You'll find shelter there, I'm sure" Jack said

I looked at Jack and smiled.

Ever since the last fight, two days ago, Jack had taken back full control of the _Black Pearl_ and made a round up discipline about the situation : some of Vortigan's men decided to actually serve under Jack's orders while others went about their business, Jack letting them leave peacefully on the _Drache_.

Now, here we were. Just the two of us, walking on the riverside, on top of a hill, looking at the blue horizon.

I breathed in deeply and stood silent just a brief moment. Jack was still gazing at the horizon.

I looked at him and these words I spoke we're privately made for his attention. He listened to every word :

"My father was a corsair before he fell in love with my mother. I'll remember those stories of his for as long as I live… It's probably why I love that horizon so much… For it's never the same."

I smiled, my heart puzzling up the broken pieces like magic :

"…It's always a new day." I added in a whisper.

Jack smirked, now understanding it all.

"Things never are what they seem, apparently…" he softly mentioned.

"Of course, they couldn't be… isn't it right, Jack Sparrow… Captain of the _Black Pearl_…"

He looked at me and smiled sincerely before frowning out of curiosity. _Wait…what did she just said ?_

"What is it then, I should know that you know ?" he asked.

"Do Sparrows follow in their parents footsteps ? I would assume… I'm I mistaking ? You are a good man, like the father before you…"

_She_ knew his father ? No, it was unlikely. That her father knew his on the other hand… it could have been possible. That old man of his was somewhat known throughout the Caribbean. Charissiana's father and his probably crossed paths long ago.

"Why did you become a pirate ?" I asked.

He smirked maliciously, my curiosity probably irritating him anew... Well, just a little.

"That, is an other long story…" he answered.

I lowered my head.

"Whatever it is…For that path you have chosen, I am grateful… to you and to God."

_On these words, Jack figured out she knew he hadn't always been a pirate. How ironic… Just like she hadn't always been a noble damsel born out of riches._

"God had nothing to do in my path…" he replied.

"Then what is it…? Poor and fortunate hazard ? Or… Freedom…adventure… or maybe, love… ?"

Hmmm, _what_ was it ? It was a good question Jack couldn't quite put a finger on it. He smiled again, no answer given.

I smiled back again and looked at him with deep affection.

"I will always hold you dear, for everything you have done for me. In my thoughts and in my heart. I will never forget you. Thank you."

-----------------------------

Along with France and Alexandre, we watched the bark carrying Jack Sparrow away. I smiled, a new and profound joy inhabiting me again.

I lived and would continued to live on, my thoughts on one last thing before I would write a new chapter of life :

"_Adieu_… Capitaine Sparrow"

-----------------------------

A few moments later, Jack got out of the small bark and on to the _Black Pearl_ with a proud feeling of accomplishment. He saved the girl, had the gold, defeated a long time enemy… All was well and would end well... or so he thought, for there was one thing missing just now...

"Where to, captain ?" Gibbs asked, coming at his side.

_Ah ! The heading !_

Jack turned around, smiling at Gibbs.

"I almost doubted… thanks mate ! Order to lower the sails." Jack replied, afterwards rushing to the helm.

On the upper deck, Jack looked at Anamaria

"I'll take the commands as of now, luv"

"Aye, captain." she replied, handling the helm to Jack immediately.

Jack took out his compass and looked at it, moving it left and right and left again.

Soon, Gibbs came up the upper deck and joined Jack.

"Well, Jack ?" Gibbs asked.

"How would Tortuga sound to you, Mr. Gibbs ?!" Jack asked.

"Good, captain… but that's not what I meant…"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Then clarify yourself, Mr.Gibbs"

Gibbs hesitated, but continued on anyway :

"I mean the girl…"

Jack closed his compass, his ears attached to Gibbs' every word.

"You gonna see her again, Jack ?"

Jack thought, a sad look in his eyes :

"This chapter is over, Mr.Gibbs. She would be fine from now on…"

Gibbs nodded.

"I see…" he mumbled.

But suddenly, Jack turned around, a smile on his face :

"On the other hand, every girl should be assured well company from time to time…"

Gibbs eyes rolled over : Jack's first reaction was too good to be true on any count.

On that thought, he went down to the lower deck.

Jack raised his head and looked at the horizon. A strange feeling made him feel as thought Charity was at his side, looking along with him. But this time, he would see her smile. He smiled back at his mind's illusions.

"Goodbye, love" he whispered to his thoughts, locking her away into his memories he would never forget.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Well, Hoped you liked it. Thank you again so, so much for reading !!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best !!!


End file.
